La Chasse
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Vos dimanches sont mornes ? Venez rejoindre "La Chasse" et offrez-vous l'expérience de votre vie. Traquez des downworlders, torturez-les sans limite puis tuez-les. Les Lightwood sont fiers de vous offrir cette opportunité pour quelques milliers de dollars. "La Chasse" plus qu'une passion, un art de vivre ! Pourtant un certain Lightwood refuse cet héritage. Fiction MALEC.
1. Prologue

L'univers et les personnages de The Mortal Instruments appartiennent à Cassandra Clare.

Ma nouvelle fanfiction Malec et ma première qui va être très longue. Le découpage actuel est de plus de 30 chapitres XD

INFOS :

-Cette fic contient des scènes de violence qui peuvent choquer. Je la déconseille donc à un public sensible. Vous vous en doutez à la vue du résumé, l'univers est loin d'être rose. C'est même sombre, très sombre.

-Dans ma fic, Alec et Jace ne sont pas parabatais.

Si vous me suivez dans cette nouvelle aventure, bonne lecture !

* * *

«Plus vite ! Dépêchez-vous ! » Ces ordres étaient murmurés non sans douceur dans un couloir sombre et humide qui débouchait sur une faible lumière apportée par une ouverture. Une porte creusée dans les sous-sols d'un manoir, qui en montant une volée de marches permettait d'accéder à l'extérieur. Extérieurs où une sorcière du nom de Catarina maintenait ouvert un portail pour permettre à des enfants de s'échapper. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait accomplir cette mission à haut risque.

Catarina avait été surprise quand elle avait été contactée quelques mois plus tôt par Alexander Lightwood. Il lui demanda une chose, l'aider à faire s'évader des enfants downworlders qui étaient retenus dans les sous-sols du domaine familial.

Alec était l'aîné de la très noble et influente famille Lightwood, une famille de néphilim réputée pour une activité : «La Chasse ». Nom barbare pour décrire un passe-temps tout aussi cruel. La famille kidnappait des créatures obscures sans distinction d'âge ou de sexe, les parquait dans des geôles et deux dimanches par mois en choisissaient certains pour «La Chasse. »

Qu'est-ce exactement ? Une activité immonde où des shadowhunters payaient des milliers de dollars pour pouvoir tuer du gibier. Le gibier étant les downworlders loups-garous, faeries, warlocks, vampires (dont les chances de survie étaient encore amoindris ne survivant pas aux premières lueurs du jour sauf s'ils trouvaient un abri inespéré).

Il y avait bien longtemps que les néphilims s'étaient détournés de leur mission initiale de protection des humains et des créatures obscures. Si les mundanes avaient conservé leur protection contre les démons, les downworlders étaient devenus leur distraction.

Le simple moyen de sortir vivants de cette battue pour les créatures obscures était de gagner un pays frontalier d'Idris comme l'Allemagne ou la Suisse qui ne pratiquait pas «La Chasse. » Ils étaient alors recueillis par des Instituts renégats qui leur accordaient le droit d'asile, conservant en eux cette volonté de protéger les downworlders.

Catarina trouvait toujours aussi étrange que le fils de cette famille immonde l'aide mais de ce qu'elle en savait, Alec trouvait cette tradition tout aussi horrible qu'elle. Alors il sauvait ceux qui pouvaient l'être.

«Halte-là ! Arrêtez-vous ! » L'archer se figea et regarda Catarina quelques marches au-dessus de lui. Les yeux bleus de la sorcière se parèrent de frayeur.

«Fuis. Je m'occupe du reste. » Cria-t-il.

Ils avaient laissé le portail ouvert plus longtemps que d'habitude voulant faire s'évader plus d'enfants. Une grande battue s'annonçait donc plus de morts à la clef. L'archer en frissonnait déjà d'horreur, il ne comprenait pas sa famille depuis son plus jeune âge. Pourquoi tuer des innocents pour le plaisir d'un jeu cruel ? Il avait mis des années à agir, se donnant comme mission de sauver le maximum d'enfants de créatures obscures (des faeries et des loups-garous, les warlocks et les vampires ne pouvant procréer). Endossant le devoir initial des shadowhunters. Il aidait de rares fois à s'évader des adultes mais il était plus difficile d'agir discrètement avec des adultes maintes fois torturés dont la faiblesse physique ralentissait chaque pas.

Alec vit arriver des gardes et se plaça devant la jeune louve et le jeune seelie qui n'avaient pu s'enfuir à temps.

Jace, le frère adoptif d'Alexander, Isabelle sa sœur, Raj et Aldertree arrivèrent face à lui.

«Alors c'était toi. » Dit froidement le blond.

L'archer ne répondit pas, analysant ses chances de victoire contre le groupe. Elles étaient nulles, il arriverait à les tenir éloignés des enfants un moment, certes mais pas à les blesser suffisamment pour pouvoir s'enfuir avec les jeunes sous le bras. Et même après, ils seraient pris en chasse.

«Nos geôles se vidaient et on ne trouvait pas le traître mais c'était toi. L'aîné Lightwood au-dessus de tout soupçon. » Continua mauvais Jace, sa bouche se déformant en une grimace de dégoût.

Talya, la louve de 6 ans et Celso, le seelie de 4 ans étaient cramponnés chacun à une jambe d'Alec, effrayé par les soldats qui les dominaient de toute leur hauteur.

«Pourquoi ? » Demanda doucement Isabelle, tentant de comprendre son frère.

«Ils tuent des innocents, Izzy et on y participe en leur donnant la chair à canon dont ils ont besoin. Il y a des décennies, être chasseur d'ombres, ce n'était pas ça. C'était protéger les créatures obscures au même titre que les mundanes. » Expliqua Alec, sa voix ne fléchissant pas un instant malgré la peur qui lacérait son ventre. Il ne pourrait pas sauver ses enfants, il les sentait tremblotant contre lui et souffrait de cette certitude.

«Nous nous sommes retournés contre eux car ils sont des démons. » Ragea Aldertree.

«Alors pourquoi les avoir protégés avant ?! Il a toujours été su que les warlocks étaient mi-démon, mi-humain comme les faeries sont mi-anges, mi-démons. Nous avons toujours su que les vampires sont issus à la base d'une infection démoniaque tout comme la lycanthropie. Mais des dizaines de générations de shadowhunters les ont protégés car justement ce ne sont pas des démons. Ils ont une âme, là où les démons n'en ont point. » Termina l'archer, essayant de mettre dans chacun de ses mots le poids de sa certitude.

«Ils sont démoniaques. Les histoires d'âmes n'y changent rien. Ils ont tué des néphilims. » Trancha Jace.

«Pas depuis des centaines d'années. Si on remue l'histoire, on a tous des cadavres cachés Jace, néphilims comme downworlders. C'est nous qui avons rouvert les hostilités maintenant, ils essayent juste de se défendre avant qu'ont les attrape pour les mener à une mort certaine. » Dit Alec fermement, ses yeux bleus étincelants de colère.

«Je suis fier d'être un Lighwood et de participer à «La Chasse. » Si tu n'as pas cette fierté, Alec. Alors tu vas aller rejoindre tes amis dans les geôles qui sont leur demeure. » Le blond dégaina sa lame séraphique suivit d'Aldertree et de Raj.

«Désolée, Alec. » Dit Izzy en déroulant son fouet.

L'archer sorti à son tour sa lame, ils étaient trop près pour qu'il puisse faire appel à son fidèle arc. Les enfants se détachèrent de lui comprenant que le combat allait être engagé et se calèrent contre le mur, derrière eux.

Alec se défendit âprement, parant habilement les coups mais la réalité de la lutte inégale prenait ses droits peu à peu. Épuisé, il s'effondra à proximité des enfants. Effrayés, ils regardèrent leur sauveur perdre le combat.

D'un geste de pied, Izzy envoya la lame de son frère valdinguait quelques mètres plus loin.

L'archer se releva faiblement, se lovant contre le mur, il serra les enfants contre lui.

«Désolé Talya et Celso. » Les petits pleuraient tout comme lui. Il essaya de les entourer d'amour tant qu'il pouvait, embrassant leur chevelure blonde pour Talya, brune pour Celso. Déposant des baisers sur leurs joues sales et malingres, cause de la malnutrition dont étaient victimes les downworlders.

Les petites mains des enfants étaient cramponnées à son tee-shirt sous sa veste de cuir.

Deux ombres apparurent au-dessus du trio, Raj et Jace.

«Nos parents seront ravis de savoir que tes goûts douteux ne se limitent pas à tes préférences sexuelles. Protéger des créatures démoniaques comme s'ils étaient de ton sang. C'est d'une horreur à peine croyable. » Cracha le blond.

Alec reçut ses deux attaques comme une gifle mordante. D'abord car jusqu'à maintenant même si le fait qu'il soit gay n'avait pas été accepté par ses parents, son frère et sa sœur l'avaient toujours soutenu. Ensuite parce qu'il cherchait ce qu'il y avait démoniaque dans ses petits êtres, agités de soubresauts de terreur contre lui.

«J'en serai fier si c'était le cas. » Murmura l'archer faiblement, Aldertree l'avait profondément blessé sur son flanc droit et la plaie se vidait allégrement de son sang, poissant son corps et ses vêtements.

Les lames à la main, Jace et Raj s'apprêtaient à les abattre sur les jeunes downworlders.

«Par l'Ange, Jace ! Ce sont des enfants ! » Hurla désespérément Alec.

Izzy qui était restée en retrait, fixa de ses beaux yeux noirs son frère aîné à l'entente de cette plainte.

Elle commençait à s'avancer voulant résonner Jace pour remettre les enfants en prison plutôt que de les tuer. Mais avant qu'elle puisse amorcer cette phrase, les lames pourfendirent la jeune louve et le jeune seelie sous les cris d'horreur d'Alec. Il fut aussi faiblement touché, les coups fatals ne lui étant pas destinés mais son corps était le rempart de ses petits contre la cruauté du monde néphilim actuel.

Les larmes envahirent le visage de l'archer, son corps tremblant sous ses sanglots, ils serraient Talya et Celso contre lui, leur vie leur échappant. Leurs yeux remplis de l'innocence de l'enfance s'éteignaient peu à peu.

«Vous étiez aimés, vos parents vous aimez. Je vous aime aussi. Vous pouvez vous endormir. » Leur murmura Alec avec douceur, ses sanglots faisant trembler sa voix. Leurs parents étaient morts depuis longtemps, tuaient lors d'une des battues. L'archer essaya vainement de se rassurer quand les derniers souffles furent expirés en se disant que les petits êtres sans défense avaient rejoints leur famille.

Alec fut relevé par Aldertree. Izzy tenta de s'approcher de son frère mais ses yeux bleus vident d'émotions la retinrent, elle n'avait pas empêché ce qui avait brisé l'archer. Aldertree l'amena dans une pièce et au bout de quelques minutes, la voix de son frère aîné perça le silence des sous-sols. Elle regarda les petits corps inertes sans réussir à ressentir une seule émotion. Isabelle croyait en «La Chasse » depuis son plus jeune âge, avait participé à sa première il y a quelques mois ramenant quelques trophées, des loups-garous et des warlocks tués par ses soins. Contrairement à Alec dès qu'elle avait eu 20 ans, elle avait voulu marquer cette tradition des Lightwood de son empreinte. A 23 ans, Alec n'avait encore jamais chassé, repoussant l'échéance au désespoir de ses parents. Il avait participé à quelques rapts de créatures obscures mais peu et maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi. Il les aimait, les défendait et les sauvait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le traître soit son frère. Elle pensait juste qu'Alec était un érudit qui s'intéressait plus aux livres qu'à «La Chasse. » Et il l'était, intelligent, connaissant plus sur la démonologie que n'importe lequel des shadowhunters et visiblement dans ses recherches, il avait trouvé quelque chose qui l'avait fait passer du côté des créatures obscures.

Izzy tourna les talons pour remonter à l'étage, ne voulant plus entendre les suppliques de son frère. Et elle devait prévenir ses parents, qu'ils avaient attrapés le responsable des évasions des enfants downworlders et que le fautif était leur fils aîné. Alec n'était que déception un peu plus, un peu moins.

* * *

Un nouveau corps fut poussé dans la geôle déjà partagée par Raphael Santiago, Luke Garroway et Magnus Bane.

Le corps s'écrasa au sol comme un tas de chiffon pour ne plus bouger.

Le groupe se regarda un moment, analysant le nouveau venu qui respirait faiblement. Ses vêtements étaient tâchés de sang et déchirés. Il ne voyait pas son visage, ce dernier étant tourné vers le sol.

«Néphilim. » Dit faiblement Raphael en sentant l'odeur du sang. Magnus le regarda avec peine. Le vampire était affamé depuis le gros mois qu'ils étaient là. Ses traits étaient creusés et sa peau translucide. Il était marqué à différents endroits de son corps de brûlures faites par l'eau bénite dont se servait les shadowhunters pour le torturer. C'était leur jeu, les affaiblir un maximum avant de les faire participer à « La Chasse. »

Luke poussa un grognement guttural. Ses yeux d'Alpha brillèrent d'un vert ardent avant de s'éteindre. Lui aussi était épuisé, peu de nourriture à part une bouillie immonde qu'ont leur donnait tous les soirs excepté pour Raphael qui ne recevait rien. Des chaînes en argent, l'entravaient et le brûlaient atrocement. Amenant son corps près de son point de rupture.

Magnus n'était guère mieux, il était très amaigri. De lourdes chaînes chargeaient de magie noire immobilisaient ses mains et polluer l'air autour de lui. Saturant ses poumons, rendant douloureuse chaque inspiration. Sa magie s'éteignait doucement mais ne demandait qu'à se réactiver dès que ses mains seraient libres.

«Qui a-t-il Luke ? » Demanda le sorcier.

«Il a du sang d'un enfant de mon espèce sur lui. » Grogna le loup-garou.

«Il l'a tué ? » Questionna le warlock.

«Je suppose. Son odeur poisse son corps. »

«Non ! » Contredit Raphael. Ses narines se dilatant alors qu'il inspirait profondément. «Même si mon odorat n'est plus ce qu'il était. Ce jeune homme n'est pas un meurtrier. Il sent la peur, la rage et le désespoir. Il sent la défaite et il a aussi un instinct de protection solidement chevillé au corps. »

L'être avachi se releva faiblement sur ses bras avant, dévoilant un visage sale et en sang ainsi qu'un large bandeau recouvrant ses yeux.

«Il se réveille. » Dit Raphael.

«Sans blague. » Lança ironiquement Magnus.

La tête valsa de tout côté en entendant les voix.

«Bienvenu néphilim. » Commença le warlock attirant le visage vers lui, se tourna aussitôt au son de sa voix. «Que fais-tu dans les geôles ? Votre passe-temps ce n'est pas plutôt de nous courir après pour nous tuer ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas mais s'assit en tailleur, dévoilant une rune récemment tracée sur son cou. Il tangua légèrement mais se stabilisa tant bien que mal.

«Rune de traître. » Lâcha Luke dans le silence de la cellule. « Cela fait des années que je n'en avais pas vu une. » La marque ressemblait fortement à celle de pouvoir angélique à l'exception que la boucle du bas était rompue comme si elle avait éclaté.

«Tu penses qu'il est le fameux ?» Questionna Raphael.

Toutes les créatures obscures avaient entendu parler de cette personne mystérieuse qui libérait les enfants downworlders.

«C'est possible. » Opina l'alpha.

La tête du jeune homme tournait en tout sens. Faisant de la peine au sorcier qui décida de les présenter malgré que le jeune homme ne pût les voir.

«En face de toi, Luke, loup-garou. A ta droite, Raphael, vampire. Et à ta gauche, le flamboyant Magnus Bane, warlock ou ce qu'il en reste. » Termina-t-il faiblement. «Et toi ? »

Le jeune aux cheveux noirs désordonnés ne répondit pas, se contentant de soulever son menton. Sous ce dernier une autre rune était appliquée. Un cercle parfait.

«Silence. Ils l'ont privé de la parole. » Compris Magnus connaissant quelques runes dont certaines très anciennes. «Elle n'est pas permanente mais je ne sais combien de temps dure son effet. » Finit le sorcier.

Il en était sûr ce néphilim, était le sauveur des enfants des créatures obscures mais il en payait visiblement le prix cher. Sans compter ces deux runes, il était sérieusement blessé. Un bandage imprégné de sang recouvrait son flanc droit, de multiples coupures lacéraient sa peau et des hématomes commençaient à percer sur la peau blanche.

«Je peux sans doute arriver à t'enlever le bandeau si tu t'approches de moi. » Dévoila le warlock même si ses mains étaient immobilisées et certains de ses doigts cassés, il pouvait suffisamment bouger les quelques qu'il lui restait pour défaire un nœud.

Le jeune homme glissa avec difficulté vers lui, démontrant que le sang perdu l'avait terriblement affaiblit.

Une fois à sa hauteur, le sorcier le stoppa de sa voix.

«Baisse la tête. » Demanda Magnus.

Le néphilim s'exécuta et le warlock arriva tant bien que mal à dénouer le tissu.

«Te voilà libérer de cette entrave. » Dit le sorcier en lâchant le bandeau qui tomba sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme releva la tête péniblement et Magnus eut le souffle coupé en découvrant deux orbes azur reconnaissantes et emplies de souffrance à la fois.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment l'azur plongeant dans l'ambre. Quand soudain le jeune homme tourna de l'œil et s'évanouit, sa tête rencontrant les genoux de Magnus qui sursauta.

«Il a les mêmes yeux que Will. » Révéla le sorcier, encore troublé, regardant le corps assoupi sur lui.

«C'est un Herondale ? Cette famille n'avait pas disparu ? » Demanda Raphael connaissant l'histoire de Will par le biais non pas de Magnus mais de Camille, son ancienne cheffe de clan.

«Ou un Lightwood. Leurs arbres généalogiques se rencontrent il y a des années de ça. » Lâcha le warlock, contemplant cette chevelure noire typique de cette famille infâme qui les traitait comme du gibier.

«Certainement Lightwood. » Dit sombrement Luke. «Il a l'odeur de Maryse Lightwood vissée au corps. Et ça expliquerait son état. S'il y a un traître dans leur propre famille, les Lightwood ont de quoi lui faire payer cher cet écart. »

Si l'odorat des loups-garous n'était pas meilleur que celui des vampires, ils étaient très bons pour déterminer les filiations à partir de certaines données olfactives.

Un soldat blond rentra dans leur cellule. Il le connaissait bien, Jace Lightwood, un des plus cruels geôliers si ce n'est le plus cruel.

«C'est un tableau touchant. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Alec, Bane. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ce traître à son sang. »

* * *

Et voilà les bases sont là. Cette histoire me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête et je suis contente de vous en offrir le prologue.

Que pensez-vous de cette nouvelle fiction ? J'attends vos réactions avec impatience;)

Pour la mise à jour, je tournerai certainement autour d'un mois comme pour Café Givré.

Bisous à tous !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonsoir !

Avant tout, un grand MERCI à tous pour l'accueil du prologue de cette fic. Merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favs. Je suis très touchée. Je n'étais pas sûre de trouver un public vu la thématique et le résumé mais vous êtes là et je suis en joie totale. Donc merci encore une fois de tout cœur.

Merci Liki pour ton enthousiasme. Izzy est un personnage complexe c'est tout ce que je vais te dire. Je reste sur un rythme de publication d'environ un mois. Merci vraiment d'être aussi enjouée.

Merci Guest 1 pour ta review. Rebondissements et noirceur sont les maîtres mots de cette histoire.

Merci phanie miki pour ta review. Et oui, cette fic va s'étendre dans le temps. Un chapitre par mois, c'est vrai que ça fait peur quand je regarde le nombre de chapitres mais me connaissant, je vais peut-être accélérer le rythme à un moment. Magnus est là. Izzy sera le gros point d'interrogation pour vous pendant un long moment XD.

Merci Guest 2 pour ta review. Je suis très contente que tu trouves bien qu'Izzy ne soit pas du bon côté de la barrière. Bien que pour eux, je veux dire les néphilims en général, ils agissent dans leur droit même si c'est immonde. J'ai fait attention pour les fautes donc j'espère que ça ira mieux.

Merci Maya pour ta review. Ca reste sombre mais voici la suite.

AVERTISSEMENT : Chapitre contenant de la violence verbale, physique et psychologique. Ne pas lire si vous êtes sensibles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

«C'est un tableau touchant. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance d'Alec, Bane. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, ce traître à son sang. »

La voix froide et incisive de Jace glaça le sang des détenus mais leur confirma aussi leurs suppositions sur le fait que le jeune homme salement amoché était le libérateur des enfants downworlders.

Alec toujours évanoui ou endormi sur les genoux de Magnus ; ce dernier ne saurait le dire; ne bougea pas à l'entente de la voix de son frère, ni aux cris et aux plaintes qui provenaient des autres cellules.

Mais cet apaisement ne dura que quelques minutes, Raj souleva brusquement l'archer en le prenant violemment par les cheveux, le réveillant en une fraction de seconde.

La bouche d'Alec s'ouvrit sous ce qui pouvait être une plainte, mais aucun bruit ne filtra. La rune de silence rougit simplement.

Le warlock regarda la scène, désemparé, avec ses chaînes aux mains, il ne pouvait agir. Il les fit juste tinter lorsqu'il tenta un vain geste de protection envers l'archer. Cet être frêle aux yeux bleus si purs lui rappelait des néphilims qu'il avait aimés et aidés.

Alec fut amené devant la cellule et assis sur une chaise en chêne massif qu'Aldertree avait traînée devant les grilles de la geôle.

Raphael, Magnus et Luke ne connaissait que trop bien ce manège. Les tortures se passaient toujours devant les yeux des codétenus. Pour une simple raison, vous passez tout votre temps avec ces gens, vous développez forcément un attachement pour eux et les voir se faire maltraiter devant vous, n'était qu'une forme de supplice supplémentaire. La souffrance à défaut d'être physique était psychologique.

Même si l'archer n'avait passé que quelques minutes avec eux, le trio de downworlders présenté déjà une sympathie pour ce jeune homme qui avait sauvé leur peuple. Surtout Magnus qui avait lu dans ses yeux, une telle souffrance à peine plus tôt.

Alec fut entravé sur le siège, sans aucune douceur. Ses poignets et ses chevilles sanglés ainsi que son cou. L'archer tenta de masquer sa frayeur sous un masque de fierté. Et le sorcier l'admira pour cet effort pourtant si inefficace.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre et un «Merde » fort adapté filtra des lèvres de Raphael en apercevant celui qui serait le bourreau d'Alexander. Son propre père, Robert Lightwood. L'homme enserra la mâchoire de son fils entre quelques doigts, ne prenant pas la peine de poser les yeux sur ceux qu'il considérait comme du gibier.

«Alec, je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais encore me décevoir. Mais tu n'es qu'un abîme de désillusions. »

Le jeune homme encaissa la phrase. Ce que son père pensait de lui n'était pas un secret d'Etat : lâche, faible, hideux, tapette. Les adjectifs ne manquaient pas quand son père devait le décrire.

«Je vais t'offrir une nouvelle rune. Tu vas adorer. » Dit Robert en déchirant la manche gauche du polo noir de son fils dévoilant une peau laiteuse qui se marbrait progressivement à la suite des violences d'Aldertree, quelques heures plus tôt. La stèle rentra au contact du poignet et dessina la nouvelle marque sans aucune hésitation.

Luke baissa les yeux, en voyant la douleur qui perçait dans les orbes d'Alec, il n'avait aucun doute sur la nature de la rune. Il laissa filtrer faiblement un simple mot pour ses amis.

«Agonie. »

«Quoi ? » Demanda Raphael, interloqué, mais Magnus comprit et ses yeux ambrés rencontrèrent ceux de l'Alpha. L'archer allait souffrir, atrocement, viscéralement. C'était le but de ses tortures, mais que Robert fasse ça à son fils rendait le tout inhumain.

«C'est une rune d'agonie. » Expliqua le warlock au vampire. «Argent pour Luke, eau bénite pour toi, magie noire pour moi. Agonie pour lui. »

Robert passa sa stèle sur la marque fraîche et l'archer se tendit en sentant la vague de douleur qui l'assaillit, suppliciant son corps. Comme si des milliers de tisonniers chauffés à blancs transperçaient sa peau.

Sa bouche ouverte laissait entrevoir sa souffrance, mais ne laissait pas sortir ses cris. La rune de silence rougeoyait intensément, pulsant même sous la mâchoire opaline.

«On va jouer à un petit jeu, toi et moi. Comme tout bon père fait avec son fils. Jace ! »

Le blond à son nom s'approcha, une ardoise à la main, une craie accrochée à cette dernière.

«J'ai besoin de simples petites réponses. Et toi, tu vas me les donner. Si tu refuses, je vais jouer en solitaire avec ma stèle. » Expliqua Robert faisant tourner l'objet entre ses doigts.

Jace mit la craie dans une des mains d'Alec et tint l'ardoise. Les poignets sanglés, l'archer ne pouvait faire plus que vaguement écrire.

«Combien d'enfants downworlders se sont échappés grâce à toi ? » Demanda le patriarche.

La réponse écrite sur le tableau « _Beaucoup_ » accompagnée d'un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres d'Alec, ne convint guère à Robert. Il passa sur la rune d'agonie sans un doute et soupira de plaisir en voyant le visage de son fils aîné se contractait de douleur. Ce déchet méritait ce qu'il subissait.

«Qui t'aide ? » Alec refusa de saisir l'objet qui lui permettait d'écrire regardant ostensiblement ailleurs. La provocation était un faible rempart et n'était pas coutumière de l'archer. Mais tous les secrets qui avaient permis les évasions ne terminaient pas sur cette ardoise. Et le refus entraîna le supplice.

Alec vit rapidement en arrière-plan, des yeux ambrés inquiets qui le regardaient comme solidaire de sa peine. Il tiendrait car depuis le début, il se démenait pour ce peuple qui n'avait rien demandé et qui avait subi tant de persécutions aujourd'hui comme par le passé.

«Où sont-ils ? » Tonna Robert. Les yeux bleus se posèrent dans le regard noir du patriarche, le défiant silencieusement. De ce mutisme auquel était condamné l'archer.

Le père sortit de ses gonds, attrapant les cheveux de son aîné, il les tira vers l'arrière.

«Tu les aimes ces putains de créatures ?! Lesquels sont un meilleur coup, vampires, warlocks, loups-garous ? Lesquels t'ont baisé assez bien pour que tu les défendes aussi ardemment ?! Peut-être que tous à tour de rôle ont fourré leur queue dans ton cul ! »

Le regard horrifié d'Alec ne fit rien à son père. Les mots étaient si violents. Pas le fait que son père pense qu'il avait couché avec une créature obscure, l'archer trouvait que la grande majorité méritait plus de respect que tous les néphilims qu'il connaissait mais c'est la façon de le dire qui était inconcevable et cruel à entendre pour lui.

Robert passa sur la rune d'agonie, sans arrêt pendant de longues minutes. Raphael, Luke et Magnus regardaient avec horreur le visage tordu de souffrance d'Alec, son corps qui se tendait puis tremblait quand le contact de la stèle se stoppait quelques secondes. L'archer devait hurler si fort, que sa bouche finit par saigner, maculant son menton, mais personne ne pouvait entendre sa voix.

Le warlock pensa que c'était encore plus glaçant que quand il entendait l'alpha ou le vampire criait. Cette absence de son était un supplice, il avait envie d'arracher ses hurlements à Alec. Là, c'est comme si le jeune homme ne pouvait se libérer de son calvaire. Mettre son martyre en silence, c'était comme le priver de la seule façon de supporter un peu mieux ses tourments.

L'archer ne se souvint pas d'avoir eu une seule fois dans sa vie cette impression, à dire vrai s'il l'avait subi, il s'en souviendrait. Son corps était tellement pétri de douleurs qu'il ne savait plus distinguer ses membres, il n'était qu'un amas de souffrance.

Ses yeux pratiquement clos la torture l'affaiblissant considérablement il regardait la haute stature de son père, les cheveux blonds de Jace, la peau basanée d'Aldertee, la musculature brute de Raj. Une seule chose les rassemblait, ce sourire malsain et jubilatoire qu'affichait leur visage.

Magnus remarqua aussi cette expression écœurante.

«Ils prennent vraiment leur pied à le faire souffrir. Ils aiment nous malmener, mais je les soupçonne de bander rien qu'en voyant Alexander dans cet état. » Murmura le sorcier pour n'être entendu que de ses amis.

«Monstruo » Dit Raphael, retombant dans sa langue natale. Il exprimait plus facilement ses émotions ainsi.

«Le mot est bien choisi. » Lâcha Luke. Monstre, créature hideuse qui prenne plaisir à faire du mal.

«C'est pourtant l'un des leurs. » Renchérit le vampire, dégoûté. Ses crocs claquants alors qu'il sifflait de colère.

«Je l'étais. » Rappela l'alpha. Ancien shadowhunter devenu loup-garou à cause de son parabatai, Valentin. Mais curieusement, il se sentait plus à sa place au milieu des créatures obscures. Ce sentiment ne l'avait jamais saisi quand il partageait la soi-disant grandeur des néphilims.

Magnus se détacha de ses amis, regardant de nouveau le corps supplicié d'Alexander.

«Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt l'un des nôtres. » Dévoila le sorcier. Et il le pensait, ce jeune homme avait trahi son propre peuple pour le leur et il partageait les mêmes châtiments qu'eux.

* * *

La torture prit fin, Alec fut détaché et jeté dans la cellule sans ménagement par son propre frère. Il s'écroula, son corps tremblant des vagues de douleurs qui affluaient encore en lui. Et un souvenir flou s'imprégnait progressivement avec violence dans son esprit. Il avait commencé à se le remémorer sous la rune d'agonie, mais refusait d'aller le rechercher dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire.

«Alec, bien que tu me déçoives et encore le mot n'est plus assez fort. » Remarqua pensivement Robert. «Je vais t'offrir un cadeau. Participer à la chasse avec tes amis downworlders. Je peux te le dire d'avance, tu vas être un gibier de choix. »

Les barreaux se refermèrent derrière le père avant qu'il continue.

«Et je me réserve le plaisir de tuer. Le trophée de ta mort sera du meilleur effet dans la salle d'entraînement. Pour rappeler que chacun a sa place dans ce monde. Et que tu t'es fourvoyé quant à la tienne. »

L'archer fut surpris d'entendre clairement les propos de Robert malgré la marmelade qu'étaient ses pensées. A croire que son esprit prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire ouïr la cruauté des mots de son père, de celui qui se disait son père.

Le groupe de bourreaux partit sans un mot, mais Jace les gratifia d'un crachat.

«Charmant. » Lança ironiquement Magnus.

Raphael regarda le jeune homme devant lui qui ressemblait à un cadavre.

«Tu fais peine à voir. » Dit le vampire ne cherchant nullement à prononcer une parole réconfortante. Il n'y avait pas de consolation dans ses geôles.

Juste la soif qui faisait sortir ses crocs de manière incontrôlée, les plaies gorgées d'eau bénite qui pulsaient de douleur. Il n'y avait pour Luke que l'argent qui entravait ses poignets et qui inondait son corps sous les coups des injections qu'il recevait. Il n'y avait que la magie noire qui enchaînait Magnus et qui saturait son oxygène.

« _La torture. Il y a quelque chose d'insoutenable et de vertigineux, la destruction de l'homme à l'état pur_. » Lâcha le sorcier.

«Tu philosophes après notre petit feuilleton quotidien. Regarde les tiens souffrir et ferme ta gueule. » Ricana Raphael avec ironie.

«On dirait que tu te ranges à mon avis. » Sourit Magnus, satisfait que le taciturne vampire accorde sa place au néphilim dans leur monde et leur groupe. «Mais sinon, cette citation est d'un écrivain français dont le nom m'échappe. Fort à propos au vu de notre situation. »

Luke vit le jeune shadowhunter se traînait jusqu'au mur aux côtés de Magnus. Sa mâchoire était couverte de sang séché, le sang qui avait coulé de sa bouche plus tôt. Voulant prononcer un mot réconfortant, l'alpha lança vers Alec.

«De trio, nous sommes maintenant quator. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

L'archer, le regarda de ses grands yeux pâles un moment avant de les tourner vers Raphael puis Magnus qui lui fit un petit sourire. Plus que tous les autres, le néphilim se sentait rassuré au contact du warlock, sans explication ou peut-être parce que c'était lui qui l'avait défait de la privation d'un de ses sens en lui enlevant le bandeau. Recouvrait la vue et rencontrait le regard ambré rassurant avait été une expérience à part.

L'archer finit par opiner. Le sorcier posa ses yeux sur son cou, la lanière de cuir avait laissé une marque rougie sur la peau blanche. Un tel déchaînement de violences était à vomir.

«Il faudrait lui trouver un nouveau nom. Ce n'est plus un shadowhunter, il fait partie des downworlders maintenant. » Proposa Raphael, n'y voyant aucun mal, mais un pas sincère vers Alec. Mais Magnus vit bien les yeux du néphilim se voilaient. Il était né chasseur d'ombres et le sorcier ne savait par quel miracle mais, il avait renoué avec la mission initiale des siens. Comme Will ou Jem. C'était un vrai shadowhunter, fier comme Will de sa condition et pur comme Jem. Un mélange tout bonnement passionnant.

«Que pensez-vous d'angelhunter ? » Lança Luke.

«J'aime. Après tout, il est maintenant ennemi des siens qui descendent de l'Ange. » S'exclama Raphael.

Alec fit ce qui devait être un rire, nota Magnus en regardant l'inclinaison de ses lèvres. Cette idée devait lui sembler risible. Mais le reste de son visage exprimait sa tristesse, d'être maintenant étranger à son peuple.

«C'est un Shadowhunter avec un grand S. » Dit le warlock avec certitude et le sourire de l'archer le récompensa. Il pouvait être fier du chasseur d'ombres qu'il était.

La porte de leur cellule fut ouverte. Jace s'approcha de son frère avec des chaînes pendant qu'Izzy distribuait leur immonde repas quotidien à Luke, Magnus et Alec.

L'archer voulut commencer à se débattre malgré sa faiblesse qui le faisait dangereusement vaciller.

«Alec, s'il te plaît. » La voix suppliante de sa sœur le fit cesser. Ses yeux marron inquiets touchèrent l'archer et il se laissa entraver. Sa petite sœur ne l'aidait peut-être pas, mais Alexander avait encore assez d'amour pour elle, pour lui épargner la vision de son frère maltraité par un autre.

Jace se pencha à l'oreille d'Alec quand Izzy partit en sens inverse.

«Ne crois pas qu'elle te sauvera. Tu l'as déçu autant que nous et je veillerai à ce qu'elle n'oublie pas sa mission. » Susurra le blond. Alec frissonna. Où était son frère qui encore hier se moquait gentiment de lui parce qu'il avait son nez plongé dans un livre ? Avait-il seulement un jour existait ? Ou cette famille ne nourrissait son amour que par la cruauté de ses actes ?

«En tout cas, je vois que ton choix se dirige plutôt vers les warlocks ? » Dit durement Jace en se relevant. «Remarque Bane a une sacrée réputation de forniqueur derrière lui. » Se moqua le blond.

«Tu veux tenter ? » Provoqua Magnus. «Quoique les personnes se pensant supérieures ne m'attirent pas. »

Jace sortit avec une rapidité digne d'un néphilim, une seringue de sa poche. Un liquide noirâtre la remplissait, condensé de magie noire. Le bourreau planta l'aiguille dans le bras droit de Magnus et vit avec satisfaction les veines noircirent sous l'action de la substance.

«On dirait que c'est moi qui t'ai baisé ce coup-ci, warlock. » Il partit non sans donner un coup de pied dans l'assiette d'Alec dont le contenu se répandit par terre.

Magnus se mit à trembler et à suffoquer. Malgré ses mains entravées, Alec arriva à les poser sur un bras du sorcier voulant lui apporter un tant soit peu de réconfort. Il était dans le même monde qu'eux depuis une journée et il avait déjà supporté trop de douleur alors depuis des mois, il n'osait imaginer.

Le néphilim caressa la peau caramel, attendant que l'injection finisse de faire effet.

Magnus retrouva le contrôle de son corps après une vingtaine de minutes, il sourit faiblement à l'archer qui le regardait avec angoisse. Sa tête alla se poser un petit moment sur l'épaule du chasseur d'ombres.

Raphael contempla le tableau de son père de cœur se reposant sur l'angelhunter, oui il aimait ce nom. Il avait l'impression que plus que Luke ou lui, ce jeune homme serait le soutien du sorcier. Le futur lui donnerait peut-être raison à condition que l'un d'eux ne meure pas avant.

«Tu tiens le coup, Magnus ? » Demanda Luke, paternaliste.

«Encore et toujours. » Le ton las s'entendait sans mal dans la voix du warlock. Il en avait tous plus que souper. Et la torture d'aujourd'hui n'était pas différente de celle d'hier ou de celle de demain. Jusqu'à « La Chasse », ils allaient en baver.

Magnus se releva péniblement, prit une cuillère de la tambouille infecte devant lui d'une main tremblante et la tendit à Alec. La sienne ayant terminé étalée par terre. C'était infâme mais c'était de la nourriture et de par leur faiblesse physique, ils en avaient tous besoins.

Le néphilim ouvrit la bouche et grimaça quand il avala la bouillie sous le dégoût qui le submergea. De plus, son larynx le faisait souffrir en continu suite à ses cris silencieux.

Le sorcier rit faiblement en voyant l'attitude du jeune homme et avala une cuillère à son tour avant d'en présenter une nouvelle à l'archer et de lui dire sans joie.

«Bienvenue dans notre monde. »

* * *

Et fin du premier chapitre. L'ambiance est toujours aussi sombre. Et vous avez l'entrée en scène de Robert qui n'est clairement pas l'homme le plus charmant qui soit.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que le prologue. Votre avis m'intéresse.

Juste pour info :

Team Angelhunter ou Team Shadowhunter ? Profondément Shadowhunter pour moi, vous l'aurez compris en lisant le paragraphe où je lance l'idée. J'en connais une qui ira certainement dans le sens de Raphael et Luke (surtout Raphael ;) )

La citation en italique est de Vladimir Volkoff issue de Entretien avec Jean-Maurice de Montremy.

A très vite ! Bisous !


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir à tous !

Est-ce que je dois vraiment m'expliquer sur la rapidité de publication de ce nouveau chapitre ? J'ai pas pu résister, je brûlais d'envie de l'écrire et vos reviews, follows et favoris n'y sont absolument pas étrangers XD.

Merci Liki. Et si Jace va changer ou non, le seul conseil que j'ai est de continuer à lire pour le savoir...Dans mon histoire, ils ne sont pas parabatais donc il faut oublier ce lien particulier qu'ils ont normalement dans les livres (et la série.) La suite est donc là XD.

Merci phani miki pour ta review. Alec est prêt à souffrir le martyre pour préserver ceux qu'il a sauvé. Il est badass XD. Et Magnus et Alec vont continuer à se soutenir envers et contre tout lol.

Ce chapitre contient peu de violences, vous allez avoir droit à certains personnages mis en avant comme Izzy ou Raphael (non ne t'excites pas maintenant Sithmaith;) A la fin, tu peux lol ). Un chapitre en bref plus calme mais qui apporte de nouvelles révélations.

Merci pour votre soutien ! Et bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquaient résonnées dans l'imposante salle d'entraînement du manoir Lightwood. Les deux personnes qui se battaient se déplaçaient avec grâce sur le sol recouvert de tatamis.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux ébène, féroce comme une lionne se battait contre un jeune homme blond, rapide comme un guépard.

Le combat était saisissant à voir tant ce duo montrait en quelques gestes comme leur talent pour la guerre était supérieur aux autres. Ils en tiraient une certaine fierté en tant que Lightwood, ils se devaient de montrer l'exemple.

La jeune femme fut soudain propulsée au sol par l'homme qui lui tendit aussitôt une main pour qu'elle se relève.

«Tu étais déconcentrée. » Dit-il, un brin sévère.

«Il y a de quoi ! » S'exclama-t-elle en acceptant tout de même la main secourable. «Jace, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. »

«Tu devrais oublier pourtant Izzy. » Dit le blond en rangeant sa lame et celle de sa sœur sur un support en acier qui en accueillait déjà d'autres.

«Je ne peux pas simplement rayer Alec de mon existence. » Cria-t-elle, sa voix se cassant à la fin. L'archer était son grand frère, traître ou pas. Elle avait toujours vécu avec lui à ses côtés, l'épaulant et la soutenant. Elle s'était entraînée tant de fois avec lui dans cette pièce. D'accord, il ne partageait pas leur goût pour «La Chasse » mais il avait toujours suivi les entraînements sérieusement à défaut de les apprécier. Quand elle pensait à Alec, elle se souvenait de ses mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il était plongé dans un livre, oublieux du monde extérieur.

Jace se posta devant elle, mettant ses mains sur ses épaules.

«Tu devrais. Izzy, Alec est du côté des ennemis, il a choisi son camp et ce n'est pas le nôtre. Il nous a reniés. » Lui rappela le blond d'une voix douce. Ces deux frères avaient toujours pris soin d'elle. Elle les aimait tous les deux et souffrait de devoir en effacer un de sa vie.

«Cela ne peut pas être aussi simple. » Soupira-t-elle désabusée. «Jace, tu tiens aussi à Alec. » Alors qu'il allait protester, Izzy lui fit signe de se taire. «Ne nie pas. Si tu devais t'entraîner, c'est lui que tu allais chercher avant moi. Si tu devais te confier, c'est vers lui que tu te tournais. Besoin d'un conseil ? Alec encore une fois. Alec a toujours été là pour toi. Comme tu l'as été le jour où il a avoué son homosexualité et que tu l'as soutenu face à nos parents. Comment peux-tu être maintenant aussi distant ? »

«Parce que j'ai compris que l'Alec que nous pensions connaître n'était qu'un mensonge. Et la trahison a un goût amer. Il a libéré des monstres, Izzy. » Jace souleva le menton de sa soeur pour fixer ses yeux marron. «Tu aimes chasser, n'est-ce pas ? »

«Bien entendu, Jace. » S'écria la jeune femme, horrifiée que son frère puisse penser le contraire.

«Alec voulait détruire ça. Nous nous devions d'agir. Quand une mauvaise herbe envahit une belle pelouse, on se doit de l'éradiquer pour qu'elle ne contamine pas l'herbe bien verte. Raisonne ainsi, soeurette. » Izzy opina et accepta le bras que Jace lui tendait. Ils se rendirent, crochetés l'un à l'autre à la salle à manger où le repas commençait à être servi. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Alec. Elle aimait «La Chasse » c'était dans son sang depuis sa naissance, la traque et la mise à mort des créatures obscures faisait partie intégrante de son existence. Mais depuis une semaine, que son grand frère était enfermé dans ses geôles, qu'elle le voyait s'amaigrir, qu'elle le voyait couvert d'hématomes, de sang et de saleté une envie lui tenaillait le ventre. L'envie de le comprendre. Alec n'était pas irréfléchi, il était même tout le contraire. Alors, il devait avoir une raison, il y avait forcément une raison.

* * *

Raphael fut jeté dans la cellule après une nouvelle séance de torture. Il était en piteux état. L'eau bénite avait encore fait des ravages sur son corps et la substance sacrée était encore partout sur sa peau.

Une silhouette se pencha sur lui et commença à éponger le liquide qui restait. Le vampire releva ses yeux sur le visage concentré d'Alec. Le jeune homme avait arraché un morceau de son polo et s'en servait depuis quelques jours pour essayer de soulager Raphael après les tortures à l'eau bénite qu'il subissait. Un morceau du tee-shirt de l'alpha déjà en bien piètre état, servait quand le jeune homme voulait aider Luke en lui retirant l'argent liquide qui gorgeait ses plaies.

De même, Alec pouvait passer des minutes à caresser un coin de peau de Magnus, attendant que la magie noire soit absorbée par le corps du sorcier.

Le néphilim avait un geste pour chacun d'eux et ils ne lui rendaient pas assez. Ils le savaient tous.

«Merci Angelhunter. » Dit Raphael en se posant contre son mur attitré. Alec l'aida avec un petit sourire. Le vampire était pétri de froid et la faim creusait son estomac.

«Tu pourras le supporter encore combien de temps ? » Demanda Magnus, regardant son fils avec inquiétude alors que le shadowhunter venait se rasseoir à ses côtés.

Alexander avait pris cette habitude, il se positionnait toujours aux côtés du sorcier et ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas. La présence du néphilim était agréable bien que discrète due à la rune de silence.

«Cela dépend si je gagne souvent à la loterie de la torture cette semaine. Sans doute, encore un bon mois si je suis choisi deux à trois fois par semaine. Et si s'est plus rapproché, je me donne encore quinze jours, peut-être moins. » Raphael se voulait détaché mais il ne trompa pas ses compagnons d'infortune. Magnus était même carrément furax, ses yeux de chats brillants dans la pénombre de la geôle. Alec les étudia un moment, fasciné. Si le warlock sentit le regard du chasseur d'ombres sur lui, il ne lui accorda pas d'attention, trop préoccupé par son fils de cœur qui souffrait le martyre.

Luke et Magnus étaient enchaînés au mur derrière eux et ne pouvaient amorcer un mouvement vers Raphael pour le soutenir. Alec s'en occupait, mais même s'il faisait maintenant partie de leur groupe, sa rune de silence le condamnait à être un support muet ce qui parfois ne se montrait malheureusement pas très utile. Sous ses dehors froids, Magnus savait que le vampire ne serait pas contre une parole de réconfort murmurait à son oreille ou contre les bras solides de son père de cœur se serrant autour de lui.

Le néphilim ne comprenait que vaguement le dialogue sans parole qui se jouait entre le sorcier et Raphael, mais leur regard accroché rempli d'affection éclairait la situation. Ces deux-là tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre. Parfois les liens du sang ne valent rien face aux liens du cœur. Alec pensa alors amèrement à son frère et sa sœur qui n'avaient pas hésité à lui tourner le dos.

«Magnus que je meurs prochainement du manque ou à cause de «La Chasse », la finalité est la même. Je meurs à la fin. » Lança le vampire, si las de ce combat perdu d'avance.

«On peut survivre à cette foutue chasse ! » S'écria le warlock.

«Je t'admire d'y croire encore. » Rit faiblement Raphael sachant qu'en fait le sorcier était aussi désabusé que lui. Un frisson violent s'empara du vampire et ses crocs claquèrent avec fracas perçant sa lèvre inférieure. Les chaînes de Magnus claquèrent brutalement quand il tenta dans un geste désespéré de s'approcher de son fils.

Soudain Alec se leva, se mettant aux côtés du vampire, il lui présenta son poignet laiteux. Le sang y pulsait et Raphael pouvait l'entendre, il se détourna avec difficulté.

«Je ne vais pas boire ton sang, Angelhunter. Tu es aussi faible que nous. Et t'anémier n'est pas la meilleure idée pour t'aider à supporter tes prochains tête-à-tête avec ton père. »

C'était toujours Robert qui s'occupait d'Alec. Il lui faisait payer le fait de les avoir trahis sans ménagement. Les violences s'accompagnant toujours de paroles acides.

Le shadowhunter montra son assiette de bouillie infâme et ses bras puissants. Même s'il avait perdu du poids, ses muscles n'avaient pas encore fondu.

«Même si tu manges et que tu es encore costaud, cela ne durera pas. Aie un minimum d'instinct de conservation ! Tu en auras besoin pour «La Chasse », tu devrais le savoir.» Lâcha le vampire, fermant les yeux, essayant de se couper de la présence d'Alec. De son sang courant dans ses veines qui jouait une mélodie suave à ses oreilles.

Tout à coup, l'odeur de l'hémoglobine assaillit les narines de Raphael, les saturant. Son dernier repas datait de plusieurs mois et ses crocs déchirèrent à nouveau ses lèvres alors qu'il se retenait de fondre sur Alec.

Le vampire rouvrit les yeux, le liquide vermillon s'écoulait sur le poignet blanc du néphilim dans une vision qui annihila toutes pensées sensées chez l'ancien chef de clan de New-York.

«Raphael, non ! » Cria Magnus alors que le vampire se saisissait du poignet gracile.

* * *

Izzy rentra dans la chambre maintenant vide de son frère aîné. La pièce était sombre, le seul point de couleur était l'imposante bibliothèque qui prenait trois murs.

Isabelle parcourut les reliures du bout des doigts, il y avait tant d'ouvrages différents. Certains en grec ou latin, d'autres dans des langues démoniaques que la jeune femme ne connaissait même pas, elle reconnut vaguement quelques mots de tartare qu'elle avait vainement essayé d'apprendre. Cette bibliothèque était à l'image d'Alec, un condensé de savoirs. Personne dans cette maison n'était aussi instruit que son grand frère, il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à connaître. Particulièrement sur les downworlders. Est-ce que cette information aurait dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille ? Peut-être.

Isabelle s'assit sur le lit de son frère, contemplant sa table de chevet un moment. Elle était vide de décoration, seul un livre à la couverture verte reposait dessus. Il avait l'air ancien, la reliure était très abîmée et le titre presque effacé. Izzy l'ouvrit, une écriture de mouche dans une langue inconnue recouvrait des pages et des pages. Des passages avaient été soulignés avec de nombreuses annotations. Les mots légèrement penchés ne mentaient pas sur la main qui les avait écrit. Alec, c'était son écriture délicate.

La jeune femme retourna à la première page et lut sans mal un prénom _Ragnor Fell._ Isabelle fronça les sourcils, elle connaissait ce nom. Il s'agissait de celui d'un warlock, ancien grand sorcier de Londres. C'était une des cibles prioritaires que sa famille recherchait. Si cette créature obscure faisait partie de «La Chasse », les shadowhunters se presseraient pour pouvoir l'abattre. Il y a des noms qui sont renommés chez les chasseurs d'ombres. D'ailleurs, sa famille avait réussi un gros coup en capturant Magnus Bane, Luke Graymark et Raphael Santiago. Les places pour «La Chasse » où ils étaient têtes d'affiche s'arrachaient à prix d'or.

Izzy sursauta quand elle entendit des pas se rapprochaient de la chambre. Sans réfléchir, elle cacha le carnet dans la ceinture de son pantalon et rabattit son tee-shirt au-dessus.

Plusieurs chasseurs d'ombres rentrèrent dans la pièce, Jace à leur tête. La surprise se peignit sur son visage.

«Izzy ? Tu veux participer à la perquisition dans la chambre d'Alec ? » Demanda-t-il.

«La perquisition ? » Répéta la jeune femme, hébétée.

«Oui. On va fouiller la chambre de fond en comble pour voir s'il y a un renseignement qui pourrait nous aiguiller sur les complices d'Alec à l'extérieur. » Expliqua Jace, en faisant craquer ses phalanges comme s'il s'apprêtait à mener un combat.

«Je n'étais pas au courant. »

«Alors que faisais-tu ici ? » Questionna Jace. Une once de méfiance s'entendait dans sa voix et Izzy en fut outrée. Se méfiait d'elle ?! Alors qu'elle avait toujours donné le meilleur d'elle-même dans les rapts et les nombreuses chasses auxquelles elle avait participé.

«Je ne peux l'oublier si facilement. » Répondit durement Isabelle. «Et ça ne fait pas de moi un traître, Jace ! »

«Je n'ai pas dit ça. » Répliqua le blond, se voulant apaisant.

«Ta voix le suggère. Il reste mon frère, notre frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est dans un cachot en sous-sol que l'amour que j'ai pour lui va s'éteindre. Qu'il se soit perdu en chemin, n'y change rien. » Termina la jeune femme, s'apprêtant à passer la porte.

«Tu comptes toujours participer à «La Chasse » exceptionnelle que nous avons dans un mois ? » Demanda Jace, l'air de rien alors qu'il commençait à fouiller dans l'armoire de vêtements d'Alec, répandant son contenu au sol après avoir secoué chaque textile.

«Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? »

«Il y a une nouvelle tête d'affiche. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Pourras-tu le tuer si tu te retrouves face à lui ? » Le blond la regardant, attendant patiemment sa réponse.

Le visage d'Izzy se contracta d'horreur. Elle refusait de louper cette partie qui s'annonçait démente. Tuer Magnus, Luke ou Raphael lui imposerait aussitôt une stature remarquable chez les chasseurs d'ombres. Mais tuait Alec ?

«Qui est son binôme ? » Questionna-t-elle.

Chaque gibier était lié à un autre par une rune pouvant être apposé sur les créatures obscures. Le destin de l'un impactait sur l'autre.

Cette rune faisait qu'ils ne pouvaient s'éloigner de plus de dix mètres, que les blessures de l'un se répercutaient en double sur l'autre. La fatigue d'un des membres impactait son binôme et les faiblesses de l'un devenaient celles de l'autre.

Si Alec était mis avec Raphael, il craindrait le soleil et l'eau bénite. Avec Luke, les lames en argent ou imbibées d'aconit le tueraient. Sa meilleure chance de survie était avec Magnus. Certes le sorcier pouvait mourir d'un simple coup d'épée, mais ses mains seraient déliées, lui permettant un usage de la magie. Limitée grâce à des protections, mais il pourrait. Peu de sorciers y arrivaient, souvent les injections de magie noire pratiquaient lors des tortures avaient mis en sourdine leurs pouvoirs et les récupéraient leur prendraient des années. Années qu'ils n'avaient pas. Mais Magnus était puissant, Alec avait une chance minime avec lui.

«Petite sœur, j'ai vu les rouages tournaient dans ton charmant cerveau.A ton avis ? »

«Magnus ? » Demanda Izzy, essayant de ne pas trahir son espoir.

«Naturellement. Ils sont le plus beau lot de cette chasse. » S'exclama Jace avec un sourire sadique.

Isabelle garda un visage stoïque et se détourna du spectacle que lui offraient les chasseurs d'ombres qui saccageaient la chambre de son frère. Pénétrant son intimité et sa sphère privée pour trouver un quelconque secret. Le livre de Ragnor brûlait contre les reins d'Izzy, lui rappelant que d'une certaine manière elle trahissait les siens.

«Izzy, il ne survivra pas. On fera tout pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. » Lâcha le blond, d'un ton déterminé. La soif de sang se lisant aisément dans ses yeux vairons.

«Evidemment. Et je serai à vos côtés. »

Jace sourit satisfait de la réponse de sa sœur. Il se remit à la tâche avec plus d'ardeur, souhaitant percer Alec à jour. Si une information devait filtrer de cette pièce, il la trouverait. Izzy sortit sans un mot de plus et regagna sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, le livre retrouva ses mains. Elle le rouvrit, tentant à nouveau de comprendre la langue utilisée. Sans succès.

«Tu finiras par me livrer tes secrets. » Murmura la jeune femme en cachant le livre derrière sa coiffeuse.

* * *

Raphael ne put se stopper à l'entente du cri désespéré de son père. Ses crocs se refermèrent sur le poignet opalin, perçant aisément la peau. Puis il les enfonça un peu plus profondément et soudain le sang s'invita dans sa bouche lui faisant tourner la tête. Le sang des néphilims avait un goût délicat comme un bon vin qui avait maturé, mais celui d'Alec était aussi tourmenté. Ses émotions le teintant d'une once d'acidité. Il y avait un instinct de vie et de mort qui se livrait bataille chez l'Angelhunter, une bataille chaotique.

«Raphael, cesse ! » Gronda Luke, utilisant son aura d'alpha, bien inutile sur un vampire.

Magnus regardait la scène, à la fois fasciné et horrifié. Le tableau d'un Alec donnant son sang au vampire avait quelque chose d'érotique. Le sorcier se sermonna de penser ça. Pourtant, la tête révulsée, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes, le corps cambré creusant son dos, le néphilim était un appel à la débauche.

Il n'avait pas l'air de souffrir, son visage s'était apaisé une fois la piqûre de la morsure passée.

Alexander était beau, désirable mais il n'était pas une source inépuisable à laquelle son fils pouvait s'abreuver sans sens de la mesure.

«Raphael, stop ! » Cria le warlock.

Le vampire sortit de sa transe. Sa bouche quitta aussitôt le poignet du chasseur d'ombres qui s'affaissa à ses côtés. Les lèvres et le menton de Raphael était teintés de perles de sang, son visage trahissait son étonnement de n'avoir su se contrôler.

«Excuse-moi, Alec. » Exprima piteusement le vampire en regardant le jeune homme tremblant à ses côtés. L'archer fit un rapide signe de négation et ses yeux bleus déterminés défièrent Raphael de s'excuser à nouveau. Le néphilim avait agi en connaissance de cause, il ne regrettait pas son acte et ne souhaitait pas que Raphael se culpabilise alors qu'il l'avait tenté. Faire couler son sang face à un vampire en manque, c'était comme mettre un alcoolique dans un magasin de spiritueux. Difficile de résister.

Alec se traîna difficilement vers Magnus. Comme toujours, le shadowhunter retournait vers lui. Le sorcier était son ancre, le premier regard qu'il avait croisé dans cette cellule froide, puante et sombre. Ses yeux ambrés comme un éclat inespéré dans la tourmente.

Le chasseur d'ombres se laissa tomba piteusement contre le warlock. Sa tête rencontrant l'épaule de ce dernier où l'os saillait sous la peau fine.

«Rendre plus fort Raphael en te rendant plus faible, n'est pas la solution Alexander. »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux azur brillant d'excuses silencieuses. Magnus avec ses chaînes toujours aux poignets, lui prit maladroitement la main droite, il la caressa doucement.

«Dors. » Murmura le sorcier. Apaisé, Alec ferma les yeux, toujours contre le warlock.

«Pardonne-moi Magnus. » Lança le vampire.

«Il n'y a rien à pardonner. » Lui sourit gentiment son père.

Après un silence, le chef de clan reprit la parole.

«Il les aime toujours. L'amour qu'il a pour eux teinté son sang. » Expliqua Raphael.

«Qui peux le lui reprocher ? Ils sont sa famille. »

Le regard du sorcier se posa sur le visage pâle d'Alec malgré sa saleté et ses hématomes, la beauté du néphilim transperçait dans l'horreur. Magnus releva les yeux, ces derniers étaient maintenant félins et brillaient d'une détermination féroce.

«Un d'entre nous sera son binôme. Si cela tombe sur vous, protégez-le. Il a sauvé tant des nôtres, qu'il mérite qu'on se batte pour qu'il gagne un Insitut renégat. »

«Je t'en fais la promesse, Magnus. » Dit solennellement Luke.

«Promis. » Lança Raphael.

«A notre tour de te protéger. » Chuchota Magnus en contemplant Alec, sa voix trahissant pour la première fois depuis des jours sa rage de vivre. Si ses paroles d'espoir pouvaient paraître avant vides de sens comme un mantra qu'on répète, espérant y croire. Maintenant, il était déterminé. Si «La Chasse » devait gagner, ce ne serait pas sans un combat âpre.

* * *

Et fin !

De nouvelle révélations, un Alec comme je l'aime en mode «Les autres avant moi » et un Magnus paternel pour Raph et enflammé pour Alec XD. Oui, il fallait que je balance tout ça lol

Et l'explication des binômes mise en lumière.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Merci et à bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonsoir !

Malgré la fatigue et un rhume bien carabiné, j'ai réussi à trouver de l'énergie pour le nouveau chapitre.

Au menu, pas mal de révélations. Un peu pour Jace et un peu pour Alec. Et l'entrée en scène de deux personnages jusque là absents.

WARNING : Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence et dégradantes ainsi qu'un vocabulaire vulgaire et débectant. Vous êtes prévenus.

Merci Liki pour ta review adorable. Jace est assez noir quand ça concerne Alec mais ce chapitre vous permettra sans doute de mieux le cerner.

Merci phani miki pour ta review. Il est prévu que Simon apparaisse mais pas tout de suite. Et Clary...problablement pas, je ne l'aime pas et dans ma fic, je ne lui ai trouvé aucune utilité quelconque. Désolée pour ceux qui apprécient ce personnage. Et je profite pour répondre à certaines questions posées. BONDS et L'empreinte du mal sont terminées d'où leur présence dans les fics complètes.

 _Italique : souvenir d'Alec._

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jace contemplait de la fenêtre de sa chambre, la foule qui déferlait au manoir Lightwood. C'était toujours comme ça les veilles de « Chasse ». Les familles nobles qui avaient payé leur billet pour les réjouissances du lendemain, se retrouvaient lors d'un dîner. Repas où le gibier de « La Chasse » était présenté.

Jace aimait toujours ce moment où les créatures obscures subissaient cette humiliation d'être exposées dans le plus simple appareil aux yeux de tous. Les yeux des chasseurs d'ombres brillaient et déjà certains se choisisaient une cible qu'ils poursuivraient en priorité.

En ce soir, une exception serait faite. Magnus Bane, le sorcier et Alec, le traître à son sang seraient également exhibés. L'occasion pour les Lightwood de montrer d'un qu'il était capable de prise aussi fameuse que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ne faillant pas à leur réputation, de deux, qu'il appliquait la justice strictement dans leurs rangs même parmi leur propre sang.

Jace se remémorait combien Alec détestait cette vision des downworlders nus alignés. Il détournait à coup sûr le regard et essayait même de s'en soustraire en sortant de la pièce. Il passait pour un faible aux yeux de ses parents mais aussi loin que s'en souvenait le blond, Alec n'avait jamais eu l'air de se préoccuper de cela quand il fuyait en dehors de la pièce.

Jace se demandait à quel moment, il avait perdu ce frère qu'il aimait tant. A quel moment, il avait fait le choix de se retourner contre eux. La fouille dans la chambre d'Alec n'avait rien donné, même pas l'ombre d'un indice. Soit il n'y avait rien à trouver, soit ils étaient trop bien cachés. La bibliothèque de la maison serait passée en revue la semaine prochaine. C'était la deuxième pièce où Alec passait le plus de temps après sa chambre, lisant pendant des heures.

L'idée qu'Alec soit le traître n'avait pas effleuré l'esprit de Jace un instant, jusqu'au moment où il l'avait vu agir et protéger ces enfants immondes. Ils avaient pourtant reçu la même éducation, rien n'expliquait le revirement de son frère.

* * *

A pas tranquilles, Jace sortit de sa chambre, impeccable dans son costume trois-pièces noir. Toujours aussi calme, il alla toquer à une porte pour retrouver sa mère qui revenait d'un déplacement d'une semaine.

La porte s'ouvrit sur la femme, superbe dans sa robe violine à la coupe droite. Cette dernière le serra tendrement dans ses bras.

Jace aimait prodondément Maryse. C'était elle qui l'avait consolé, câlinait pendant des heures à son arrivée au manoir Lightwood, c'était elle qui lui chantait des berceuses enfantines quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar, elle qui lui avait offert l'amour maternel même parental qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Son père Valentin, l'avait élevé dans un but, faire de lui une machine de guerre. Dès ses six ans, il avait enchaîné les entraînements intensifs pour apprendre tous les styles de combat, pour savoir utiliser toutes les armes qui composaient leur arsenal. Valentin était un inconditionnel de « La Chasse »et un des plus talentueux traqueurs. Il voulait que son fils suive ses traces. Et tous écarts de conduite, faiblesses ou erreurs étaient sévèrement punis. Jace avait subi à six ans plus de coups de cravache qu'il ne pouvait en dénombrer. Des cicatrices, séquelles de ces châtiments étaient bien visibles sur son dos.

Malgré cette dureté, Jace avait toujours aimé chasser. Se délectant de tuer les atrocités qu'étaient les downworlders.

«Bonsoir maman. » Souffla Jace alors que Maryse desserait son étreinte.

«Bonsoir mon ange. » La mère fit rentrer son fils dans sa chambre.

«Ta mission s'est bien déroulée ? » Demanda Jace.

«Oui, l'Institut renégat de Bâle a été démantelé. Les shadowhunters traîtres exécutés et les downworlders ramenés au manoir pour de futures chasses. » Sourit la mère de famille.

Maryse s'assit sur le lit, le blond posa sa tête sur ses genoux et s'apaisa en sentant les mains de sa mère caressaient ses cheveux. C'était leur rituel. Le moment où Jace savourait combien il était aimé, qu'il se jurait silencieusement de ne jamais décevoir Maryse.

Il voulait être chaque jour meilleur pour contenter cette mère qui consacrait sa vie à « La Chasse ». Il aimait cette tradition, il aimait voir les downworlders trépassaient sous sa lame mais plus que tout, il était dépendant de l'affection de Maryse pour lui. L'amour de sa mère était son trésor, sa récompense à tous ses efforts accomplis au nom des Lightwood.

«Izzy m'a dit que tu participais activement aux séances de torture sur Alec. » Lança Maryse, sa voix ne trahissait pas de reproche mais elle était différente, peut-être moins posée qu'à l'accoutumée.

«Il nous a trahis. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour découvrir tous ses plus infimes secrets. Afin de punir aussi ceux qui l'ont aidé dans son entreprise. » Dit Jace, la rage grondant dans sa voix grave.

«Je le sais, Jace. Tu es dévoué à notre cause et j'en suis fière. »

Tout en restant sur les genoux de sa mère, le blond tourna les yeux vers cette dernière. Son visage bien que voulant se montrer impitoyable trahissait une certaine tristesse. Jace en fut touché au même titre qu'Izzy ou Max, Maryse aimait aussi Alec.

«Maman, je te vengerais. Je le tuerais de mes propres mains pour que notre nom soit lavé et que jamais tu ne souffres de ce déshonneur. »

«Jace. Il n'est pas difficile pour toi de songer à la mort d'Alec qu'elle soit de tes mains ou de celles d'un autre ? » Questionna Maryse avec douceur.

«C'est une nécessité. » Tonna le blond.

«Cela ne répond pas à ma question. » Contredit Maryse. Sa voix toujours aussi calme.

Jace se releva et s'assit au côté de sa mère la contemplant, elle affichait un air mélancolique comme si elle souhaitait retrouver le passé. La vérité est que Jace ne ressentait plus rien pour son frère sinon de la colère. Alec avait bafoué leur amour en leur plantant un couteau dans le dos, en salissant leur nom, en aidant leurs proies à s'évader. Alec ne méritait ni la fierté de son père, ni la gentillesse d'Izzy, ni le rire de Max et encore moins la douceur de Maryse. Il n'était plus son frère, il était un des leurs, un gibier bon à se faire canarder.

«Tu es comme Robert, Jace. Tout est blanc ou noir. Tu ne vois pas toutes les nuances de gris. Et quand tu regardes Alec, c'est un noir opaque qui te percute. Malgré ses erreurs, son égarement ou sa traîtrise nomme cela comme tu veux. Je reste la mère d'Alec et sa mort me brisera. » Termina Maryse, les yeux brillants.

C'était une femme forte à n'en pas douter, une redoutable chasseuse. Les trophées de downworlders qui ornaient leurs murs étaient pour plusieurs de son forfait. Mais elle restait aussi une mère qui souffrait sans réussir pour autant à pardonner Alec. Pour autant, son amour pour son fils ne pouvait s'effacer avec simplicité.

Izzy toqua et s'invita à son tour dans la pièce, elle serra sa mère contre elle avec joie.

«Contente de te revoir maman. »

«Moi aussi, ma belle. » Sourit Maryse. «Comment tu te sens à l'idée de voir Alec présenté ce soir ? »

La mère savait combien Izzy tenait à son grand frère. Le voir exposé, démuni devant leurs frères d'armes pouvait être difficile à supporter pour cette petite sœur qui avait toujours soutenu Alec jusque-là.

«Il le faut. Pour montrer qu'il n'est pas différent des autres. » Répondit Isabelle, implacable avant de tourner les talons, rejoignant la réception.

* * *

Jace et Aldertree rentrèrent dans la geôle occupée par Magnus, Luke, Raphael et Alec. Sans ménagement, Aldertree détacha la chaîne du sorcier avant de le traîner derrière lui, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se relever. Jace menotta son frère et le poussa en avant avec brusquerie.

Ils les amenèrent dans une pièce où plusieurs autres downworlders étaient regroupés. Les créatures obscures étaient alignées, l'une après l'autre, leurs vêtements étaient découpés dévoilant leurs corps souffreteux. Ils étaient tous amaigris, couverts de blessures plus ou moins récentes, entravés par des chaînes.

Autant qu'Alec pouvait le voir, il y avait cinq loups-garous dont un enfant, trois vampires, six seelis comprenant trois enfants. Le seul sorcier était Magnus et le seul chasseur d'ombres était lui, bien entendu. Les enfants terrorisés pleuraient et les leurs ne pouvaient même pas posaient une main rassurante sur leurs épaules, par peur du châtiment qui arriverait invariablement. Cette vision épouvantable provoqua un haut-le-coeur à l'archer qui vomit le peu de contenu de son estomac.

Jace, écoeuré le poussa dans le rang juste derrière un vampire et juste devant Magnus.

Muni d'une dague, le blond découpa les vêtements de son frère, aucune émotion n'animant son visage à part une froideur glaciale. Alec regarda droit devant lui, refusant de baisser les yeux sur sa nudité.

Le sorcier posa son regard sur le corps du jeune homme humilié par les siens. Ses marques noires ressortaient sur sa peau pâle. Tellement de runes qu'il honorait contrairement à ce que pensait son peuple.

Magnus fut déshabillé à son tour, fièrement il se tint bien droit malgré sa faiblesse. Il allait apparaître devant les shadowhunters tel qu'il le connaissait. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, le magnifique Magnus Bane qui ne plierait pas devant eux.

«Dégoûtant ! » Renifla Aldertree en dardant ses yeux vers son ventre exempt de nombril.

«Marque de sorcier. » Rectifia le warlock par pure provocation dévoilant aussi ses yeux félins. Sans attendre, un poing s'abattit sur sa mâchoire le faisant vaciller. Il percuta le dos d'Alec, qui se retourna et le soutint malgré ses menottes. A son tour, l'archer fut puni de sa prévenance envers Magnus en se prenant un coup de pied dans les côtes.

L'archer se plia, en sentant certaines os se brisaient, il ne savait combien mais plus d'un avec certitude.

«Assez ! » S'écria une louve, sa voix implorant un peu de pitié qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps dans ce monde pensa le sorcier.

«Ils n'en auront jamais assez. » Soupira Magnus, en massant sa mâchoire alors que les coups pleuvaient sur la jeune femme.

Le corps tremblant, Alec voulait agir pour cette louve qui était intervenue pour lui. Mais des mains fermes sur son épaule droite l'arrêtèrent dans son élan. Le warlock lui fit un signe de négation quand l'archer se tourna vers lui.

«C'est notre mort qu'ils veulent. Tu ne peux plus nous sauver maintenant, Alexander. Il te faut l'accepter. » Chuchota Magnus, profitant de ce que l'attention des quatre chasseurs d'ombres était focalisée sur la femme qu'ils passaient à tabac.

C'était innommable, regardait sans bouger, le warlock le savait. Ses mains libres, il pourrait envoyer voler ces shadowhunters comme un fétu de paille...certes, une fois ses pouvoirs recouverts. Magnus avait souvent agi pour les downworlders, les sauvant de nombreux dangers mais maintenant tout comme Alec, il devait se contenter du rôle de spectateur.

Une fois, la punition infligée, la ligne se mit en mouvement. Les downworlders apparurent sur une estrade, face au gratin des familles de chasseurs d'ombres. Leurs chaînes furent attachées aux murs. Magnus regarda les siens et il fut fier. Adultes comme enfants, ils ne baissaient pas les yeux et se tenaient bien droits. On pouvait les dépouiller de tout, ils gardaient leur fierté intacte.

Alec à ses côtés faisait de même malgré ses côtes douloureuses, affrontant les regards des siens, recevant sans broncher leurs crachats et autres projectiles.

Jusqu'à ce que ce rempart impénétrable qu'affichait le jeune homme se brise alors qu'un petit garçon le regardait, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Une chevelure noire, une peau pâle, un amour bien réel dans le regard. Il est de sa famille se dit Magnus.

Alec formula un mot, ses lèvres bougeant mais ne laissant filtrer aucun son comme à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Robert s'approcha de son fils aîné, il lui cracha dessus, le reniant sous les applaudissements de la foule. Il s'approcha de Max, son plus jeune fils et lui tendit une tomate pourrie.

«A ton tour Maxwell. Punis le traître. » Assena le patriarche.

Max regarda son père, au comble de l'horreur. Il n'y comprenait rien. A dix ans, il avait été sur sa première mission avec sa mère à Bâle. A son retour, Izzy lui avait expliqué la trahison d'Alec. Mais Max, naïvement ou plutôt innocemment n'y avait pas cru. La vérité cruelle s'imposait devant ses yeux.

Sa main tremblotante écrasa le fruit qu'il tenait. Son père lui en remit un autre et se pencha à son oreille.

«Ne me déçois pas. » Le ton glaça le petit garçon. Il ne souffrirait d'aucune contrariété.

Max ne pouvait pas. Faire ça à Alec l'ulcérait. C'était son grand frère, tout traître qu'il était. Alexander lui avait appris à lire, avait joué des heures dans le jardin avec lui. Lui confectionner des cookies pour le goûter après chaque entraînement particulièrement éprouvant, lui inventer des histoires où il était le héros pour l'aider à se rendormir après un cauchemar.

Le bras de Max tenant la tomate, restait désespérément englué à son flanc malgré les encouragements de la foule et la main de son père qui broyait son épaule.

Alec opina de la tête, faisant un léger sourire à Max. Et le regardant avec ses yeux que le garçon connaissait si bien. A chaque entraînement où Max se trouvait en difficulté, son grand frère lui faisait ce regard voulant dire «Ne lâche pas. ». Il était temps « Ne lâche pas Max », lui disait son frère de ses grands yeux bleus.

La main tremblante commença à s'élever pour prendre son élan. Max, les yeux embués, respirait de manière saccadée. Alec, à nouveau, lui fit un signe affirmatif alors le garçon se lança et le fruit percuta le torse de son frère, coulant sur sa peau.

Alec ne quitta pas les yeux de son petit frère et lui sourit.

Max allait se détourner mais l'archer bougea, faisant tinter ses chaînes, ce qui cloua le jeune garçon sur place. Max réalisa, il ne devait pas s'enfuir, montrant ainsi qu'il n'accréditait pas les agissements des siens. Immobile mais des larmes brouillants sa vision, il regarda la haine de ses semblables déferler sur son frère et les downworlders.

Et pour la première fois, il ressentit ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant, il réalisa leur cruauté. Il vit ce jeune seelie qui devait avoir son âge se pissait dessus de peur mais restait bien droit. Ce petit loup pleurant des torrents de larmes mais ne baissant pas les épaules. Il vit son grand frère imperturbable fixé son regard à celui du sorcier si fier à ses côtés qui lui parlait.

Il vit l'horreur et compris pourquoi Alec s'en était tant de fois détourné. Il avait fallu que ce dernier se retrouve parmi les créatures obscures pour qu'il assimile que les monstres n'étaient pas les downworlders mais eux.

«Max, tout va bien ? » Demanda Isabelle en s'avançant près de son petit frère.

«Rien ne va. On doit contempler notre frère se faire humilier sans sourciller et on se doit participer. »

Izzy s'agenouilla devant son plus jeune frère, caressant ses joues.

«Es-tu fière d'être shadowhunter quand tu vois ça ? » Questionna Max, durement.

«Je ne renierai pas «La Chasse ». » Répondit simplement Isabelle.

«Moi si. » Lança Max avant de se détourner, jugeant qu'il avait assez assisté à ce spectacle pour les yeux extérieurs.

Izzy se tourna vers l'estrade. Son frère regardait toujours Magnus, opinant à certains de ses dires. Ils recevaient toujours des projectiles mais semblaient comme coupés du monde. Les poings serrés, elle partit à la suite de Max. Elle se devait de lui parler, ses dernières paroles ne prédisaient rien de bon.

* * *

Magnus se tourna vers Alec. Il l'avait regardé agir avec ce petit bonhomme le poussant à commettre l'acte qui paressait insoutenable pour le garçon.

Une fois, installés, les downworlders avaient la liberté de se parler à voix basse. Les shadowhunters ne prêtant pas attention à eux, autrement que pour leur jeter des projectiles de temps à autre.

«C'était ton petit frère ? » Demanda le sorcier.

L'archer opina aussitôt.

«Il ne voulait pas te faire du mal. » Les yeux d'Alec se parèrent de tristesse et il réprima un frisson difficilement.

«Tu as peur pour lui ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as forcé à rester. Partir signifiait qu'il reniait les agissements de ta famille ? »

Le jeune homme opina à nouveau avec force.

Magnus soupira, Alec malgré les tortures et l'humiliation était toujours tourné vers sa famille. Il avait préféré pousser son propre petit frère, que de le voir être puni pour son refus. L'archer n'était pas seulement bon avec les downworlders, il l'était aussi avec les siens. Un tel sens du sacrifice était effrayant et fascinant.

«A quel point, vas-tu t'abîmer dans les profondeurs pour permettre aux autres de continuer à avancer? » Souffla Magnus à la fois comme une question et une constatation.

Alec le regarda, surpris.

Un groupe de jeunes gens s'avança face à eux, dardant leurs yeux sur Alec, sifflant grossièrement.

«Vous croyez que papa Lightwood approuverait les sévices sexuels parce que j'en ai quelques-uns qui me viennent à l'esprit. »

«Arrête! Il apprécierait, Jace nous a dit qu'il était gay. » Lança un autre.

«J'aimerais bien lui mettre bien profond quand même. »

Magnus fit tinter ses chaînes alors qu'il tremblait sous la rage que lui inspiraient ces shadowhunters en parlant de commettre de tels actes de barberie sur Alec.

«Regardez le sorcier ! C'est qu'il mordrait ! »

«C'est Bane. Il aime tous les culs. Filles ou garçons sans distinction. »

«J'ai un certain standing tout de même. » Lança Magnus.

«Et les fesses du traître te plaisent ? » Rit un autre.

Le warlock ne répondit pas, se contenant pour éviter de subir la fureur de ces jeunes visiblement bien alcoolisés.

Un, plus enhardi que les autres, monta sur l'estrade sous les hourras de ses collègues. Cela était interdit mais le sorcier vit Robert croiser les bras attendant la suite.

Le jeune chasseur d'ombres retourna Alec. Magnus se débattit, craignant le pire. Un shadowhunter le fit s'arrêter, lame sous la gorge.

Le jeune reprit et cracha un gros molard sur les reins de l'archer, le regardant couler entre ses deux fesses avant de le remettre face à la foule.

Son groupe le félicita alors que le chasseur d'ombres qui contenait Magnus partait.

«Alexander... »

L'archer se tourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus exprimant son choc brièvement avant de se durcir à nouveau, revêtant un masque de neutralité.

«Je suis désolé de ce que tu subis pour avoir voulu honorer la vraie raison d'être des shadowhunters. »

Alec sourit doucement pour l'apaiser quand Robert se présenta à son tour sur l'estrade.

* * *

«Mes chers amis, merci d'être encore aussi nombreux pour la nouvelle «Chasse » qui se déroulera demain. J'espère que vous êtes satisfaits du gibier proposé. »

La foule hurla son approbation, tapant des mains chaudement.

«Comme vous le savez, deux d'entre eux seront des têtes d'affiche pour une prochaine «Chasse » mais je tenais déjà à vous présenter la marchandise. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane et le traître à son sang, Alec Lightwood. Pour animer notre soirée, je vous propose une petite séance de torture sur ce dernier. »

Les spectateurs approuvèrent à grands renforts de cris sauvages alors qu'une chaise était amenée sur la tribune.

Alec y fut assis et entravait sous les protestations de Magnus et Maïa, le sorcier la reconnut quand ses yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

«Calmez-les. » Hurla le patriarche.

Une seringue dans chaque main, Jace en planta une première contenant de l'argent liquide dans le cou de Maïa qui s'effondra dans la seconde. Puis ce fut à son tour, Magnus sentit la magie noire s'infiltrer au plus profond de lui, le brûlant. Il convulsa aussitôt sous les rires de ses bourreaux.

Robert passa sur la rune d'agonie avec une lenteur délibérée. Alec encore troublé par la présence de son frère, ne put réprimer le souvenir qui s'invita en lui alors qu'il le repoussait depuis autant de temps.

 _Alec, sept ans, jouait dans le jardin du manoir. Son arc à la main, il pourchassait des ennemis imaginaires, envoyant ses flèches se perdrent dans des buissons qui devenaient démons au contact de son imagination._

 _Tout à coup, un louveteau s'échoua à ses pieds. Downworlder. Il était le mal pensa aussitôt, Alec bandant son arc. Le petit loup tremblotant, le regardait de ses grands yeux ambrés et l'archer abandonna son arme, s'agenouillant à ses côtés. La main fébrile, il la tendit vers le louveteau qui la lécha avant de geindre. Alec vit que le loup était blessé sur le flanc, une «Chasse » se déroulait aujourd'hui mais il se trouvait bien au-delà des limites assignées à cette activité immonde._

 _«Il faut que tu partes. » Lui souffla l'archer. «Ils vont te tuer sinon. »_

 _Le louveteau tenta de se lever mais échoua. Alec prit d'une impulsion, traîna le corps à l'écart, caché derrière un fourré._

 _«Réfléchis, Alec, trouve une solution. C'est un enfant comme toi. » Se répétait le jeune garçon pour lui-même._

 _Soudain deux ombres lui masquèrent la lumière vive du soleil._

 _«Bien, Alec tu as retrouvé notre petit fugueur. » Lança Robert._

 _L'archer se retourna, rapidement._

 _«Il est blessé. »_

 _«C'est le principe de «La Chasse ». » Rit grassement son père._

 _«C'est un enfant comme moi. » Tenta piteusement Alec._

 _Le patriarche se durcit. Il tendit une lame séraphique à son aîné._

 _«Tue-le, Alec. Il est temps. Il y a trop longtemps que nous te laissons repousser ce moment. »_

 _«Papa... » Implora l'archer alors que ce dernier lui mit l'épée entre les mains._

 _Alec se tourna vers le jeune louveteau, ses yeux ambrés se rivèrent aux siens. L'archer lâcha la lame, refusant de prendre la vie de ce loup, de cet être innocent. Avant qu'il ne puisse amorcer un autre geste, Robert prit le downworlder par la peau du cou et lui trancha la gorge. Son sang coula sur Alec. L'archer pleurait, ses larmes se mêlant au liquide vermeil qui le recouvrait. Il courut en direction du manoir._

L'archer rouvrit les yeux, ils se dardèrent aussitôt sur le sang qui constellait ses cuisses. Son propre sang qu'il sentait couler sur son menton. Ses cris faute d'être entendus, lui arrachait toujours la gorge. Alec s'affaissa, il voulait que ça se finisse pour retrouver le contact rassurant de Magnus. Il s'effondra alors qu'il était rattaché au mur, un noir opaque l'envahissant mais un murmure le perçant faiblement. Magnus...

«Je suis là, Alexander. »

* * *

Voilà, vous avez quelques réponses : le souvenir d'Alec sous la rune d'agonie qui est infâme et pourquoi Jace est autant lié aux Lightwood et à La Chasse. Il a peu un syndrome d'Oedipe avec Maryse. Et Max et Maryse sont enfin là. Maryse est partagée entre «La Chasse » et son fils, difficile pour elle. Et Max est vous avez vu, très attaché à son grand frère.

Verdict de ce chapitre ?

Merci à tous de me suivre. Bisous.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour à tous !

Le nouveau chapitre est là, avec peu de Malec. Parce que j'ai besoin de poser des indications qui n'ont pas forcément besoin de Malec. Il y a des petits moments tout de même, rangez les fourches XD

WARNING : ce chapitre contient des scènes d'extrêmes violences. Ames sensibles, s'abstenir.

Merci phani miki pour ta review. Max est encore de la partie, plus motivé que jamais.

Merci Liki pour ton retour. L'amélioration n'est pas pour tout de suite. Tu as encore de quoi te révolter dans ce chapitre.

Merci Shaniice pour ta review. Tu as plutôt bien compris l'orientation des personnages. Pour le soleil, il va falloir encore patienter quelques chapitres. La noirceur est encore là pour un bon moment.

Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos retours, follows et favoris. Vous êtes tous des boosters.

* * *

Des cris résonnaient depuis le début de la matinée dans les sous-sols du manoir Lightwood. « La Chasse » était pour aujourd'hui et les downworlders étaient amenés les uns après les autres vers leur mort probable.

Les créatures obscures alignées contre un mur, s'habillaient des vêtements de «La Chasse » soient une combinaison jaune fluo pour les rendre les plus voyants possible dans la forêt qui servait de terrain de jeu à ce massacre.

Elles étaient ensuite liées par une rune deux par deux, les unissant dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Enfin, pour la dernière étape, les downworlders étaient réunis dans une large salle, la porte côté cellules était solidement cadenassée, ne leur lançant plus de retour en arrière. La grille côté bois s'ouvrirait quand le cor sonnerait le début de la traque.

Dans cette pièce, les créatures obscures profitaient de leurs derniers instants de répit avant une course folle qui se terminerait plus ou moins rapidement pour certains mais avec un but commun, atteindre une frontière et trouver refuge dans un Institut renégat.

* * *

Des hurlements aigus perçant le chaos des lieux provoquèrent une onde de choc chez Luke qui ne connaissait que trop bien cette voix.

Une jeune métisse passa devant leur cellule, traînée par les cheveux par un garde quelconque.

«Maïa ! » Cria l'alpha en voyant la jeune fille se débattre.

«Luke ! » Rugit la jeune louve à son tour.

«Bats-toi. Ne les laisses pas t'avoir. Tu vas réussir. » Lança l'alpha sans une once de doute dans sa voix.

«Silence. » Eructa le bourreau, continuant à tirer Maïa qui continuait à s'agiter voulant regardait une dernière fois, celui qui avait toujours joué un rôle de père pour elle.

«Je crois en toi, Maïa. » Les yeux de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent un court instant dans un vert intense sous l'aura d'alpha de Luke qui l'avait fait jaillir pour encourager et rassurer la louve.

Le garde entraîna Maïa sans ménagement, le regard de Luke la suivant même après qu'elle ait passé l'angle du couloir, la masquant à leur vue.

L'alpha se tourna vers Magnus qui le regardait avec un regard attristé, ses mains enchainées caressaient les cheveux d'Alec qui dormait la tête sur ses genoux.

«Tu n'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir qu'elle faisait partie de « La Chasse » d'aujourd'hui ?! » Tonna Luke contre le sorcier.

«Ce n'était pas intentionnel. Tu as bien vu mon état au retour de la présentation d'hier. Sans compter celui d'Alec qui méritait et qui mérite toujours une certaine attention. »

Depuis hier, le jeune homme ne s'était pas réveillé. La dernière séance de torture avec la rune d'agonie l'avait laissé dans un état précaire. Son sommeil était agité, ses yeux bougeant rapidement sous ses paupières, il avait de la fièvre et était victime de convulsions.

Malheureusement, ils se montraient tous impuissants face à sa condition. Enchainés, ils ne pouvaient ne serait-ce que passer un linge humide sur son front brûlant alors tant bien que mal, à l'aide de ses quelques doigts valides, Magnus restait en contact avec lui. L'assurant de sa présence comme il lui avait dit la veille.

«Ton sens des priorités ne devrait pas se tourner vers l'un d'eux. » Riposta mauvais, l'apha.

«Luke... » Tenta Raphael avant de se faire interrompre par le warlock.

«Ta colère est légitime mais tu t'attaques à la mauvaise personne. Et je ne suis pas vraiment en condition de te laisser la déverser sur moi pour te décharger. » Termina Magnus, sa voix était ferme mais laissait apparaître une pointe de douceur. Le sorcier avait de plus en plus de mal à assimiler la magie noire qu'on lui administrait. Certaines de ses veines étaient toujours bien sombres et ces dernières pulsaient ardemment rendant tout son corps douloureux.

Soudain, un son fort et bref se fit entendre. Le signal, «La Chasse » commençait et un abîme de souffrance pour chacun des downworlders présents dans la cellule.

Luke, alpha allait sentir le lien de la meute se rompre un peu plus chaque fois qu'un de ses loups mourrait.

Rafael, créateur de nombreux vampires allait vivre chacune de leur mort comme si c'était la sienne.

Magnus, ressentirait une perturbation dans la magie, à chaque mort d'un sorcier.

Les tortures dans ce lieu étaient multiples et parfois bien invisibles mais laissant la plus douloureuse des meurtrissures.

* * *

Izzy fouet à la main, se tenait dans un pré au côté de Jace qui tenait solidement sa lame séraphique, prêt à partir dès que le cor retentirait.

La jeune femme était légèrement anxieuse comme avant chaque Chasse mais à cette sensation habituelle se mêlait une certaine crainte de savoir que dans quelque temps, c'est son frère qu'elle devrait traquer comme tous ses compagnons d'armes.

«Tu mises sur combien de trophées pour aujourd'hui ? » Lança Jace, tout en faisant craquer sa nuque, sortant Isabelle de ses pensées moroses.

«Je mise sur trois downworlders et toi ? » Demanda la jeune femme en scrutant les shadowhunters qui commençaient à trépigner d'impatience au fur et à mesure que l'heure approchait.

«Pas moins de cinq. » Répondit stoïquement le blond. «Maman ne participe pas aujourd'hui ? »

«Non. Max se sent mal, elle préfère rester à ses côtés. » Murmura Izzy.

C'était la première fois que leur mère loupait une Chasse depuis son instauration, ce qui surprenait Isabelle.

«Max est trop attaché à Alec. » Siffla Jace, mauvais.

«C'est son frère... » Avant que la jeune femme ne puisse poursuivre, le signal retentit et Jace fila utilisant sa rune de célérité.

Izzy s'élança à son tour, l'adrénaline déferlant dans ses veines alors qu'elle poursuivrait son premier gibier. Un vampire dont la vitesse faiblissait au fur et à mesure des kilomètres parcourus. Sa rapidité liée à son espèce s'estompant progressivement. Talonné par un loup-garou qui était son lié.

Isabelle soudainement propulsa son fouet, il s'enroula souplement autour des pieds de l'enfant de la nuit qui chuta lourdement entraînant la perte du loup. Les actions sur l'un impactant sur l'autre.

Le vampire se retourna, dévoilant un visage d'adolescent, une quinzaine d'années tout au plus au moment de sa mutation. Il pouvait maintenant en avoir plus 200 ans sans avoir subi les affres du temps.

La jeune femme dénoua son fouet et immobilisa le loup avec tandis qu'elle s'occupait du vampire. Les yeux de ce dernier, couleur de miel remplis de peur se dardèrent dans ceux d'Izzy. Elle resta un moment pétrifiée sous l'émotion qui la saisit. Une sorte de pitié...mais elle se reprit dans l'instant, sortant un poignard séraphique qu'elle planta férocement dans le cœur du vampire le privant de sa vie éternelle ainsi que son lié. Puis d'un geste expert, elle lui arracha les crocs avant que le corps du vampire ne tombe en poussière, puis elle les mit dans la pochette qui pendait à sa ceinture. Elle fit de même avec le loup-garou, bridant ses émotions.

«Et de deux trophées. Au suivant ! » La jeune femme reprit sa course folle à travers bois.

* * *

Max à petits pas pressés, se dirigea vers la cellule où son frère était enfermé. Tous les shadowhunters avait déserté la demeure et sa mère qui était restée, pensait qu'il dormait tranquillement à l'étage et elle était parti s'occuper de la paperasse liée à leur activité.

Arrivé à la bonne geôle, il s'arrêta et jeta un regard circulaire. Il reconnut son frère, assoupi, sa tête reposant sur les genoux du sorcier.

«Alec ! » Appela Max.

Les créatures obscures présentes se tournèrent vers le petit garçon qui glapit en voyant leurs expressions. Leurs traits étaient tirés, des larmes perlaient sur leurs joues dont celles surprenantes du vampire qui étaient rouges, du sang songea Max et enfin leur visage était barré d'une grimace de souffrance.

«Tu ne devrais pas être là, jeune shadowhunter. » Souffla difficilement Magnus.

«Je veux parler à Alec. » Affirma le garçon.

«Ton frère est inconscient depuis hier. » Expliqua le sorcier, ses yeux exprimant une peine sincère.

«Quoi ?! » Cria Max, apeuré.

«Il n'a pas supporté la dernière séance de torture que ton père lui a fait subir. Il est souffrant. »

«Quel merveilleux monde que le vôtre, jeune ange. » Ria ironiquement Raphael.

«Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'Alec souffre...ni aucun de vous...mais je ne suis qu'un enfant. » Marmonna Max. Magnus remarqua que comme Alec, le jeune garçon subissait le nom de sa lignée plus qu'il ne l'arborait fièrement.

«Tu n'es qu'un enfant, en effet. » Laissa échapper Luke, fataliste.

Max sursauta et se détourna précipitamment à travers les couloirs humides. A la grande surprise des downworlders, il réapparut, des clefs à la main. Il ouvrit la geôle, laissa le trousseau sur la serrure et s'approcha d'Alec avec sa stèle. Il prit l'avant-bras d'Alec et traça une iratze avec une habilité étonnante pour son âge.

Le visage de l'archer reprit peu à peu des couleurs tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient faiblement.

«Grand frère ! » S'écria Max, en se jetant sur lui, rassuré de le voir conscient malgré sa faiblesse.

Alec ouvrit complétement les yeux en entendant la voix de son petit frère et se crispa. Se relevant prestement avant de retomber tout aussitôt, étourdi, il désigna difficilement la porte de la geôle à Max.

«J'ai les clefs, je pourrais vous aider à vous échapper. » Enonça le garçon en regardant alternativement Luke, Raphael, Magnus puis Alec.

«Tu es courageux mais tu ne nous rendrais pas service, pas plus qu'à ton frère ou à toi. Une Chasse se déroule dehors, on s'échapperait pour tomber dans la gueule du loup. Et ton frère est trop faible. Nous ne le laisserons pas dernière nous. Et tu t'exposerais à de grands risques en nous aidant. » Expliqua Luke, d'un ton paternaliste.

Max leur offrait un magnifique ticket de sortie mais ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment.

«Une autre fois alors. Je reviendrais. » Dit le garçon, enflammé.

Alec lui attrapa soudain le bras et malgré ses mains enchaînées, écrivit de ses doigts un mot sur l'avant-bras de Max.

«Recommence. » Demanda le petit garçon. Il se concentra sur le mouvement des mains de son frère et comprit le mot tracé.

«Carnet ? »

L'archer opina.

«Tu as un carnet ? Je dois le trouver et te le ramener ? » Questionna Max, perdu.

Alec fit un signe de négation. Et pointa son frère.

«Pour moi ? Pour vous aider ? »

L'archer acquiesça vivement.

«Où ? »

Alec reprit le tracé sur le bras de son petit frère, qu'il répéta deux fois.

«Chevet ? A la vue de tous ? » Demanda Max soudainement très inquiet.

L'archer opina.

«Jace a fouillé ta chambre. Je doute que ton carnet soit passé entre les mailles du filet, s'il était en évidence. Mais je vais chercher discrétement dans les affaires perquisitionnées en espérant qu'il y soit toujours. »

Max déposa un bisou, sur le front brûlant de son frère, qui sombrait à nouveau dans l'inconscience malgré l'iratze, son corps se remettait doucement. Le garçon referma la porte de la cellule.

«Attends un instant ! » Lança Magnus.

«Oui ? »

«La rune de silence dure combien de temps ? » Questionna le sorcier en pointant le cercle parfait sur le cou de l'archer. «Je pensais qu'elle était provisoire mais... »

«Non ! » Coupa Max, ses yeux gris brillant de rage mélangée à de la tristesse. «C'est une ancienne rune modifiée par un Frère Silencieux. Elle est définitive tant qu'on ne ne lui retire pas. Prends soin d'Alec. De mon côté, je vais trouver ce carnet et vous sauver. » Promis Max avant de s'enfuir dans le dédale des couloirs.

* * *

Jace avançait à pas de loup, s'approchant d'une louve qui s'était arrêtée rapidement pour se désaltérer dans un ruisseau qui serpentait à travers la dense forêt.

A quelques mètres, Raj s'avançait près de l'enfant warlock qui était lié à elle.

Soudain, la jeune femme aux aguets se retourna et tenta de s'enfuir dès que son regard rencontra celui malsain en face d'elle.

Le blond la plaqua au saut d'un bond agile, sa lame sous la gorge de la louve qui hurla de frayeur. L'épée séraphique entailla la peau de son cou, qui se mit à saigner doucement.

«Passons un moment ensemble, veux-tu ? » Demanda Jace doucereux pour la forme avant de sortir un fil d'argent de sa poche.

La jeune femme commença à pleurer en comprenant la nature de l'objet. Si elle devait mourir aujourd'hui, elle voulait que cela soit fait vite, qu'elle n'ait pas à souffrir mille maux avant. Elle avait déjà bien assez enduré les semaines précédentes.

«Pitié... » Supplia-t-elle en vain.

«Pas de pitié pour les monstres. » Assena Jace avant de passer le fil sur son visage, partant de son œil droit, continuant sur l'arête de son nez avant de se stopper sur sa pommette gauche.

La louve hurla et trembla sous l'effet de l'argent qui la brûlait profondément.

Jace sourit de satisfaction en voyant la créature obscure se tordre de douleur, essayant en vain de ruer pour se débarrasser de lui.

La transformation de la jeune femme en loup-garou commença mais le blond l'arrêta net en lui cassant le bras, d'un coup sec.

Soudain, Jace fixa son regard sur l'oeil restant de la louve qui n'avait pas été brûlé par l'argent. Le bleu qui l'habitait, le ramena à d'autres pupilles tout aussi bleus quoique plus claires.

La fureur anima alors son corps, se réveillant comme une bête qui réclamait vengeance.

«Vous l'avez changé. » Cria-t-il alors que le fil qu'il tenait à la main, s'abattait sans relâche sur la jeune femme, la lacérant, la brûlant, la détruisant à petit feu.

«Vous m'avez pris mon meilleur ami. »Hurla le blond.

Les suppliques de la louve n'étaient que des murmures désagréables aux oreilles de Jace, qui tira la langue de la bouche de la jeune femme pour la couper brutalement avec son poignard séraphique.

Il s'acharna encore et encore, alternant l'utilisation de ses lames avec ses poings, ravageant le corps qui avait fini par s'immobiliser sous lui.

Quand il sortit de sa transe, les mains et les habits couverts de la substance poissante qu'était le sang, il ne reconnut plus le visage face à lui. Ce n'était plus qu'une atroce bouillie.

Jace se releva, il n'était jamais allé si loin. Bien sûr, il torturait toutes les créatures obscures avant de les tuer, c'était aussi cela, le plaisir de «La Chasse. » pour lui. Mais il veillait toujours à conserver un minimum de ces êtres pour conserver un trophée. Sur le corps au sol, il n'y avait plus rien à récupérer tant il était endommagé, rappelant vaguement une forme humaine.

Le blond secoua la tête reprenant ses esprits. Il tourna la tête vers Raj qui en avait fini avec l'enfant et qui lui arrachait sa marque de sorcier, des petites cornes qu'il fourra dans un sac. Jace repartit avec le basané en quête de nouvelles proies. Essayant vainement de calmer la rage qui grondait en lui.

* * *

Max regagna sa chambre, en ouvrant la porte, il se retrouva face à sa mère qui l'attendait assise sur son lit, les bras croisés, le visage sévère.

«Assez en forme pour aller gambader dans les sous-sols ? » Demanda-t-elle froidement.

Max tiqua mais tenta de cacher sa peur d'avoir été découvert derrière un masque d'indifférence.

«Tu ne comptes pas répondre ? » Continua la mère.

«Je suis allé voir Alec. »

«Je m'en doute, Max. » Lâcha Maryse, sa voix s'apaisant enfin. «Ne refais plus jamais ça. J'ai perdu un fils, cela est suffisant pour toute une vie. »

Max s'avança face à sa mère, le regard voilé de colère.

«Alec n'est pas mort. Père et Jace l'ont enfermé dans une cellule. Il est là, il est toujours vivant et je ne compte pas l'ignorer. Plus encore, si je peux le libérer lui et ses compagnons avant la prochaine Chasse, je le ferais. »

A l'entente de ses mots, Maryse gifla son plus jeune fils. Puis hoqueta aussitôt en réalisant son geste. Il y avait un pas entre s'avouer qu'Alec lui manquait et qu'elle l'aimait qu'importent ses choix et celui que Max franchissait en avouant qu'il était prêt à les trahir.

Le jeune garçon, la main sur sa joue, regardait sa mère, la surprise se mêlant à la tristesse. Il pensait pourtant qu'elle se montrerait plus compréhensive quant à ses sentiments pour son grand frère.

« Va au lit et ne ressors plus de ta chambre. » Maryse se leva et avant de passer la porte se retourna, l'air coupable. «Désolée Max, mon geste a dépassé ma pensée. »

Le garçon ne répondit pas, tournant ostensiblement le dos à sa mère. «Comment va Alec ? » Demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

«Tu as deux étages à descendre pour répondre à ta question. » Lança Max comme un couperet. «Jace n'a pas tort même s'il le pensait par rapport à Valentin. Nous ne sommes pas mieux. Dans cette famille, aimer c'est détruire. » Termina Max, les larmes aux yeux mais la voix inflexible.

* * *

Dans la soirée, des coups se firent entendre à la porte d'Izzy. Elle ouvrit et fut surprise de découvrir Max, le visage rougi par des larmes qui avaient dû couler pendant un long moment.

«Maxou, que s'est-il passé ? » Questionna-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

«Maman m'a giflé quand on a parlé d'Alec. »

Isabelle prit le visage de son petit frère dans ses mains.

«Tu veux bien répéter ? » Demanda-t-elle, sous le choc. Leur mère était certes sévère mais jamais violente.

Max se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa sœur quand tout à coup, ses yeux furent attirés par un carnet sur sa coiffeuse. Il s'en saisit et l'ouvrit. Il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de son grand frère.

«Tu as trouvé ça dans la chambre d'Alec ? » Questionna Max avec précipitation.

Izzy soupira puis s'assit sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse, elle garda les yeux baissés pour répondre.

«Oui avant que Jace ne la fouille. C'est un carnet dans une langue démoniaque que je ne connais pas. »

«Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? »

«Non. J'espérais mieux comprendre les agissements d'Alec en le feuilletant mais le contenu me reste obscur. » Expliqua Izzy, ses yeux noirs se dardant sur Max qui s'était assis sur son lit, tournant les pages du calepin rapidement.

«Si tu jures sur l'Ange qu'on gardera l'existence de ce carnet secret. Je te dis quelle est la langue utilisée. » Dit Max.

«Je t'en fais la promesse sur l'Ange. Je veux juste retrouver mon grand frère. » Répondit Isabelle, les yeux embués.

«La langue choisie est celle d'Edom. Alec est le seul à la parler. Elle est très complexe. Un groupement de syllabes pouvant tout aussi bien désigner un mot, qu'un son ou qu'un nom. »

Izzy opina, quoique déjà perdue dans les explications de Max.

«On a du pain sur la planche et peu de temps devant nous, grande sœur. Nous allons sauver Alec. »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Que pensez-vous de ce petit Max guerrier ? Pensez-vous que son implication auprès d'Alec va lui coûter cher ?

Ce silence auquel est condamné Alec, prête à continuer à me suivre avec un Alec silencieux ?

Pensez qu'Izzy va respecter sa promesse ?

Ca me ferait plaisir de savoir toutes ces petits éléments.

Sinon merci encore pour votre soutien et on se retrouve la prochaine fois sur Café givré. Les séries d'OS sont en pause pour le moment mais elles reviendront.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à tous !

Oui je sais, vous vous attendiez au nouveau chapitre de Café givré et il va arriver prochainement. C'est juste que j'ai eu très envie de mettre en mots la suite de cette histoire donc autant que vous en profitiez plus rapidement.

J'ai oublié de préciser la dernière fois que le fameux «Aimer c'est détruire » n'est pas de mon invention mais est de Cassandra Clare.

Et pour Alec qui trace des mots sur le bras de Max, je me suis inspirée du moyen de communicion d'Emma et Julian dans Renaissance de Cassandra Clare également.

Warning : Ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence.

Merci Elina pour ton adorable review. Izzy progresse peu à peu.

Merci Guest pour ta longue review, je suis enchantée:). Tu as bien tout analyser pour ton retour. Et comme s'est signalé dans un chapitre précédent, Alec et Magnus seront bien binômes. Cruelle et sadique sont mes deuxième et troisième prénoms XD.

Merci phani miki pour ta review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque du manoir Lightwood, Izzy rassemblait plusieurs livres sous son bras. Ils traitaient tous des langues démoniaques, les chapitres sur le dialecte d'Edom étaient minimalistes mais il fallait bien commencer quelque part. C'est à elle qu'avait incombé cette mission, Max étant surveillé de près par Maryse.

Son petit frère lui avait expliqué avoir franchi la ligne jaune en allant voir Alec et depuis, leur mère redoutait tout nouvel écart.

En parlant d'Alec, Robert et Jace étaient descendus dans les geôles pour s'occuper à nouveau de son cas. Le briser pour La Chasse était leur but, plus l'archer serait affaibli physiquement et psychologiquement, plus la chance qu'il ressorte mort de La Chasse était élevée. Et c'est ce que désiraient son père et son frère.

Hodge passa les imposantes portes de la bibliothèque, faisant sortir Isabelle de ses pensées tournées vers son frère aîné. Ce dernier lui manquait même si elle essayait vainement de repousser cette sensation.

«Il est inédit de te voir ici. » Rit Hodge. «Et avec des livres à la main. »

«Je ne suis pas analphabète ! » Se récria la jeune femme.

«Je le sais mieux que personne. » Nota l'homme avec un sourire.

Hodge était leur précepteur. Un homme de lettres comme Alec. La Chasse ne l'intéressait pas et Robert ne s'en formalisait pas. Hodge était là pour éduquer ses enfants, cela devait être sa priorité.

Hodge avait enseigné à l'insolent Jace qui ne tenait pas en place plus d'une heure, au studieux Alec qui se passionnait pour toute nouveauté, dont le savoir était une nourriture qui ne finissait pas de la rassasier.

Il l'avait instruite, elle, qui ne trouvait que peu d'intérêt aux cours et qui n'écoutait que quand Alec lui signifiait.

Hodge s'occupait maintenant de Max qui aimait apprendre autant que son grand frère.

L'homme reposait les livres qu'il avait en main sur les étagères.

«J'en ai fini avec Max pour aujourd'hui. Il était très intéressé par l'étude des langues démoniaques et je vois que tu l'es tout autant. » Dit-il en étudiant les tranches des ouvrages qu'Isabelle tenait contre sa poitrine. «Je ne suis malheureusement pas des plus calé sur ce sujet. »

«Qui l'est ? » Lança Izzy en plaisantant.

«Alec. » Le prénom sonna comme un glas et la jeune femme ne réussit que tardivement à se recomposer un masque impassible. «Je ne suis pas stupide, Isabelle. Quoi que vous fassiez avec Max, vous vous aventurez sur un chemin dangereux. » Hodge se rapprocha d'Izzy. «Et ici, rien ne reste bien longtemps secret. »

La phrase n'était pas une menace, plus une mise en garde, un conseil de précaution.

«Je ne suis pas un chasseur, Izzy. Ce n'est pas dans mon sang. Oui je suis un shadowhunter mais tuer pour le plaisir, pour des trophées, ce n'est pas moi. Cependant, ce qu'a fait Alec a mis ton père dans une telle fureur, qu'il m'a demandé de participer à la prochaine chasse. » Expliqua l'homme, sombrement.

«Tu vas le faire ? » Demanda Isabelle, étudiant les traits du précepteur, ils traduisaient son malaise à cette idée.

«Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

«Tu ne te bats pas ! » S'exclama la jeune femme, soucieuse pour lui.

«Je me suis battu par le passé. Et je m'entraîne encore en solitaire pour conserver ce physique de jeune homme. » Dit Hodge en passant une main négligente sur le haut de son corps. «Je me défends plus que bien avec des chakrams. Mais je ne blesserai ou ne tuerai pas Alec. Ton père se trompe, si cette pensée ne fait que l'effleurer. »

Izzy eut un rire étranglé, un rire gêné.

«Tu n'as pas dit qu'ici les murs avaient des oreilles ? » Nota-t-elle en reformulant les dires d'Hodge.

«Si mais je ne me soucie guère de moi. En revanche, Jace, Max, Alec et toi êtes comme mes enfants. Je veux qu'ils ne vous arrivent aucun mal. C'est déjà assez douloureux de savoir que Jace torture son propre frère. »

Isabelle savait à quel point, Hodge tenait à eux. Il avait consacré tout son temps à leur éducation, mettant de côté sa propre vie. Il n'avait ni femme, ni enfant. Il résidait au manoir avec eux. Il partageait leurs repas, leurs moments de joie et de peine mais savait aussi se mettre en retrait si nécessaire.

La jeune femme serra brièvement la précepteur dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolée, Hodge. Je sais que de nous tous, ta relation avec Alec était à part. »

Et c'était vrai. Combien de fois, Alec était resté après leurs heures de cours pour discuter avec le professeur ? Combien de fois, elle avait vu Alec s'émerveiller des récits d'Hodge et ce quel que soit son âge ? Combien de fois, avaient-ils discuté à bâtons rompus, d'un détail lu dans un livre qui était insignifiant pour la plupart ?

A l'annonce d'Alec de son homosexualité, Isabelle avait même soupçonné que élève et professeur vivaient une relation passionnée. Son grand frère avait nié en bloc, les joues en feu.

«C'est vrai, ma relation était différente avec Alec. Quoi de plus formidable pour un précepteur que d'avoir un élève aussi enthousiaste ? » Rit Hodge, ses yeux bleu pâle traduisant sa tristesse.

«Hodge, je peux vous poser une question indiscrète ? » Questionna Izzy, en se mordillant les lèvres.

Le précepteur opina, tout en prenant d'autres livres sur un rayonnage sous grille qui n'était accessible que par lui et une poignée de personnes qui avaient la clef.

«Est-ce qu'Alec et vous étiez amants ? » La négation de son frère ne l'avait jamais convaincu.

«Non. L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit à son coming-out pour être sincère. »

Isabelle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ce qui provoqua le rire d'Hodge.

«Je suis humain ! Alec, un bel homme qui buvait mes paroles et restait à mes côtés comme personne ici. »

«Vous nous avez élevés ! » Répliqua Izzy, certes elle avait voulu savoir mais pour confirmer la négation de son frère.

«Et c'est tout ce que je fais de ma vie, Isabelle. Mon existence est dédiée aux Lightwood. Et je l'aime ainsi. Elle m'a même, bien arrangée car votre père ne se souciait que de votre éducation. Oublieux que je trouve femme comme devrait faire tout homme de mon âge, évoluant dans une certaine classe sociale. Avouait mon homosexualité n'était et n'est toujours pas dans mes projets. » Hodge avait la mine sombre à ses mots, vivre dans un mensonge permanent devait être des plus douloureux. «Alors oui, j'ai vu Alec passé de garçon à homme. Le désir ne se contrôle pas mais je ne l'ai jamais touché. » Finit-il.

«Je ne doute pas de cela. Désolée pour tout. » S'excusa sincèrement, Izzy.

«Ne le sois pas. Assez parlé de ma vie privée. Prends ça. » Signala Hodge en lui tendant des ouvrages. «Lorsque tout cela a commencé, ce mouvement renvoyant les créatures obscures à du simple bétail à abattre, certains Frères Silencieux se sont opposés. La Cité Silencieuse a été saccagée et leurs biens les plus précieux, le savoir contenu dans leurs livres, confisqués. Parfois, il faut de l'aide pour savoir où chercher. » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'oeil à Isabelle.

«Merci Hodge. Bien sûr, vous ne nous avez rien donné, si d'aventure tout cela est découvert. » Lui assura la jeune femme avec un sourire franc.

«Au contraire, Isabelle. Je te l'ai dit, vous m'êtes précieux. Si ma souffrance peut empêcher la vôtre, je l'accepte. » Hodge lui embrassa la joue avant de quitter la pièce en sifflotant.

Izzy retourna à sa chambre au pas de course. Elle étala les nombreux livres sur son lit. Max et elle avaient un boulevard pour débuter leurs recherches.

* * *

Alec se remettait péniblement, l'iratze de Max l'avait aidé mais il était jeune et le pouvoir de ses runes encore limité.

L'archer ne savait que vaguement que La Chasse avait eu lieu. Il avait entendu les suppliques de ses camarades dans le brouillard de son inconscience. Il avait senti les mains de Magnus se resserraient sur ses cheveux lors de ces moments funestes.

C'était nébuleux mais ces sensations l'avaient percutées, lointaines mais tout de même là.

Les yeux du shadowhunter s'ouvrirent faiblement, croisant le regard mordoré du sorcier qui était braqué sur lui. La tête de l'archer reposait toujours sur les genoux du warlock.

«Comment vas-tu ? » Murmura Magnus comme à chaque réveil d'Alec.

Le chasseur d'ombres opina, tout en se levant précautionneusement, ses mains menottées, seule la force de ses abdominaux l'aida dans ce mouvement. Et ces derniers le suppliciaient, ils n'avaient pas servi pour un tel effort depuis quelque temps.

«Visiblement mieux. » Sourit le sorcier en le voyant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

L'archer lança un coup de tête vers chacun d'eux, une interrogation muette dans son regard.

«On va bien. Hier a été une journée difficile mais identique à chaque autre Chasse. » Souffla Magnus, son détachement ne reflétant pas ses pensées profondes. Il sentait encore la magie perturbée. Trois morts de sorciers, c'était beaucoup pour une seule Chasse surtout quand un des warlocks tués était puissant. Il ne savait qui mais ils étaient moins d'une dizaine à être aussi souverain et il pouvait d'office exclure Catarina ainsi que Ragnor qu'il savait en sécurité et lui, bien sûr. Si la mort l'attendait dans deux semaines, la magie serait durablement perturbée.

Les lourdes portes permettant l'accès aux sous-sols claquèrent, les faisant sursauter. Les pas s'approchaient de leur cellule et Alec fixa aussitôt ses yeux sur l'iratze encore bien noire sur son avant-bras. Elle était fraîche et ça se voyait. L'archer la frotta dans une tentative désespérée, il savait que c'était inutile. Hier, il n'avait pas arrêté Max, étant inconscient. Encore embrumé, Alec n'avait pas réalisé la dangerosité du geste de son petit frère.

«Arrête ! Tu vas te blesser ! » Lança Magnus, en lui tenant les mains. Les chaînes grincèrent sous l'assaut que leur imposa le sorcier pour stopper le shadowhunter.

En étudiant le regard bleuté d'Alec, toutes ses connaissances sur les chasseurs d'ombres lui revinrent en mémoire.

«Ton père peut savoir quelle stèle a oeuvré... »Murmura le warlock et les yeux de l'archer s'embuèrent pour confirmer ses dires. «Je suis désolé, Alexander. On n'y a pas songé un seul instant. » S'excusa Magnus mais le shadowhunter fit un geste de négation pour le dédouaner de toute responsabilité.

«Je l'avais réalisé. » Contra Luke. «Mais Alec avait besoin de cette iratze. » Les yeux de l'alpha ne brillaient d'aucune culpabilité. Il n'était pas cruel, d'ailleurs il avait même empêché que Max ne court un plus grand danger. Mais Luke s'était attaché à l'angelhunter, malgré ses dires d'hier, il était un des leurs.

«Estúpido! Pusiste a un niño en peligro (1). » Hurla Raphael.

Magnus comprit ses paroles, au contraire de l'alpha. Il savait que son fils de cœur avait un rapport particulier aux enfants, son plus jeune frère ayant péri de maladie.

«Cet enfant est toujours du côté de l'ennemi. » Cingla Luke.

«Il va nous aider grâce au carnet d'Alec. » Notifia Magnus, las.

«S'il le trouve. En par... »

L'alpha se tut, en voyant Robert se stoppait devant leur cellule.

«Alors...Alors...Où va se porter mon choix aujourd'hui ?» Dit-il suavement faisant rire Jace et Aldertree derrière lui.

«Sortez-moi le shadowhunter et le sorcier. On va prendre soin de notre petit couple. » Ricana Robert avec ironie.

Aldertree s'occupa de Magnus et Jace, d'Alec pendant que le patriarche positionnait les chaises.

Le duo y fut sanglé sans délicatesse. Le blond remarqua la rune de guérison quand il attacha les bras de son frère.

«Qui a fait ça ? » Hurla-t-il, ses poings tremblaient de fureur. Il se tourna vers le warlock pour la réponse, l'archer ne pouvant la donner.

«La trahison ne fait pas partie de mes crédos. » Répondit Magnus, provocateur.

Jace sortit de sa poche, une seringue que le sorcier ne connaissait que trop. Le blond se positionna son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'asiatique.

«On sait tous les deux que ta magie est en souffrance à cause des morts d'hier. Tu ne supporteras que donc moins la magie noire. Alors ?! »

«Plante shadowhunter ! » Défia Magnus, ses yeux brillants de bravade.

Le blond s'exécuta, dans la seconde la douleur influa, fulgurante dans le corps du warlock qui ne put retenir les hurlements qui s'échappèrent de ses lèvres. Il convulsa, sentant sa magie lumineuse s'assécher au profit de l'obscurité.

Magnus n'entendit plus qu'il ne comprit les paroles de Robert.

«Ma stèle va nous mener au coupable. »

Les yeux d'Alec se braquèrent sur Jace, essayant de communiquer avec lui. Par le passé, leur amitié était si forte, qu'un seul regard entre eux valait mille mots. Il fallait que son frère comprenne, l'iratze allait les conduire à Max. Alec était sûr d'une chose, si l'amour que lui portait Jace n'était pas assez fort, celui pour son petit frère le serait. Le blond devait stopper leur père.

Mais rien n'y fit, Jace nota les yeux brillants de détresse de l'archer mais s'en détourna. Quand Robert s'approcha de la marque, Alec tenta de soustraire mais il était enchainé à la chaise, toute échappatoire était vain.

«Max. » Découvrit le patriarche, son choc bien visible comme celui de Jace qui comprit alors ce que son grand frère avait essayé de lui transmettre.

«Petit bâtard ! Je vais tuer cet enfant ! » Fulmina Robert.

«Père, calmez-vous. Il doit y avoir une erreur. » Tempéra le blond, n'osant y croire malgré la détresse d'Alec.

«Oses-tu remettre en question ma parole ?! » Tempêta le père.

«Jamais. » Contra Jace.

«Je vais lui faire vivre l'enfer. Continuez à vous occuper d'eux. Brisez-les ! » Ordonna Robert avant de se diriger vers l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée.

«Il ne peut pas t'être si semblable. » Murmura le blond, pâle.

Tout le monde avait noté que Max était le portrait craché de son grand frère. Physiquement malgré ses yeux gris mais aussi dans son amour des études et sa soif de savoir. Dans sa bonté et sa générosité. Max était le miroir d'Alec.

Au comble de l'horreur, Jace sortit sa stèle mais s'arrêta au dernier moment, au-dessus de la rune d'agonie de son frère, remarquant ses assauts pour se libérer et son regard qui le suppliait d'agir.

«Il parle de tuer ton petit frère. » Chuchota Magnus faiblement encore sous le coup de la magie noire. «Alec ne mérite pas ce qu'il subit actuellement mais tu laisses faire. En sera-t-il de même avec cet enfant ? »

Jace ne répondit pas et courut vers l'étage.

Il s'était promis avec Alec de toujours protéger Max, il devait arrêter Robert même s'il en voulait à son petit frère de son acte fou envers un traître.

Le blond sortit de la volée de marches et manqua de percuter Maryse qui passait à proximité.

«Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en notant l'air effrayé de son fils.

«Tu as vu père ? »

«Non. Quel est le problème ? » Questionna la mère en attrapant les épaules de Jace, les secouant légèrement.

«On a découvert que Max a aidé Alec. Il veut le tuer ! »

Maryse poussa un cri d'effroi et se précipita aussitôt en direction du bureau de son mari, pensant l'y trouver. L'inquiétude comprimant ses poumons un peu plus à chaque pas.

* * *

Robert jeta Max dans une pièce humide qui ne servait jamais à cause de ce souci. Personne ne viendrait troubler sa séance ici.

Le patriarche avait assommé son cadet pour le traîner dans ce lieu. Il le releva avec violence et l'assit sur une chaise. Il l'attacha, serrant la corde qu'il avait emmenée autour des frêles poignets de Max, les cisaillant profondément.

Le jeune garçon se réveilla sous la douleur, l'esprit comateux. Les dernières minutes étaient floues dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son père, dont la fureur avait l'air de transpirer de chaque pore de sa peau. Il savait pour Alec, aucun doute n'était permis et Max allait le payer.

«Alec t'a gangrené. Je dois remédier à cela sans attendre. » Les yeux de Robert étaient fous, comme si toute parcelle d'humanité l'avait déserté et c'était sans doute vrai, songea Max.

Robert saisit la pince qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Il n'utiliserait pas de rune d'agonie sur Max, pas assez percutant et elle ne laissait aucune séquelle physique. Il fallait que tous les shadowhunters sachent à quel point il était impitoyable, pour étouffer toute possibilité de rébellion qui pourrait éclore dans leur esprit.

Le patriarche approcha l'objet des mains de son cadet, qui replia ses doigts pour échapper au pire. Le père lui saisit la main droite et minutieusement s'attaqua à un premier ongle qu'il arracha. Max hurla, sa petite voix se brisant dans un cri de douleur, des larmes dévalant sur son visage pâle. Quand Robert continua, le petit garçon essaya de se raccrocher à un souvenir. Il pensa aux après-midi joyeuses passaient avec Alec et Izzy, excluant Jace, il était du côté du démon.

Max ne regrettait pas d'avoir aidé son grand frère, il le devait. Et il le referait sans hésiter malgré la souffrance intenable qui l'élançait sans répit.

Après avoir détaché tous les ongles de son fils, Robert saisit un long pique. Le patriarche savait qu'il restait peu de temps avant qu'il soit découvert par Jace. Il savait bien que son fils le plus fidèle ne le soutiendrait pas pour autant. Cela concernait Max et quiconque touchait cet enfant subissait le courroux de ses frères et de sa sœur. Mais Robert tenait Izzy et Jace sous sa coupe, il leur ferait accepter ce qu'il avait fait de gré ou de force.

Le petit garçon laissa échapper un fort sanglot en voyant la pointe de l'objet de torture se rapprochait de son œil gauche. Même en sachant à quel point son père était cruel, il ne pensait pas qu'il irait aussi loin. Mais Max perdit tout raisonnement , quand le pique impitoyable s'enfonça dans son œil, repoussant les limites de la douleur qu'il pouvait supporter. Il s'évanouit dans un oubli salvateur.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard sur une Maryse échevelée, Hodge qui avait été prévenu dans l'intervalle, sur ses talons. Robert avait déjà quitté la pièce, ne laissant que les traces de son méfait sur le corps mutilé de son cadet.

Maryse étouffa un sanglot avant de se jeter sur Max pour le détacher. Puis elle le serra dans ses bras alors qu'Hodge en silence dessinait une iratze sur le bras frêle.

«Il est devenu fou. Cet homme n'est plus mon mari, c'est un monstre. Je dois fuir à tout prix en emportant Max avec moi. » Murmura la mère berçant toujours son fils, inconscient dans ses bras, les larmes ayant inondé son visage d'ordinaire de marbre.

«Et je vous y aiderai. » Lui assura Hodge en pressant une de ses épaules.

* * *

«Nouveaux arrivants. » Cria une voix débouchant d'un tunnel, des downworlders sur ses talons.

Les créatures obscures apeurées, regardaient l'endroit où elles avaient atterri. Elles avaient été sauvées à la frontière entre Idris et l'Allemagne par un sorcier à la peau verte. Le lieu était un imposant bunker enfoncé profondément sous terre, il grouillait d'agitation.

Une femme blonde se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants.

«Bienvenue à l'Institut renégat de Fribourg. Je suis Lydia Branwell, directrice de ces lieux. Vous êtes saufs, maintenant. »

Cette simple phrase entraîna une vague de soulagement dans le rang serré des créatures obscures.

«Nous allons vous conduire au self, vous pourrez manger, boire et Catarina passera vous voir pour soigner toutes vos blessures. » Dit-elle en désignant une sorcière à la peau bleue, qui leur fit un sourire chaleureux. «On vous attribuera ensuite une chambre pour que vous puissez vous reposer. » Termina Lydia.

«Suivez-moi. » Lança Catarina, entraînant la troupe réduite à sa suite.

La directrice se tourna vers Ragnor, la mine déconfite.

«Si peu. La Chasse comprenait 25 participants. » Se désola Lydia.

«Quatre de sauver, ce n'est pas un bilan glorieux, certes. Mais nous avons connu pire. » Fit remarquer le sorcier voulant rassurer la jeune femme.

«Je le sais. »

«Un sorcier, deux loups-garous, un seelie. Pas de vampires encore pour cette fois. » Nota Ragnor en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire avec Lydia pour prêter main-forte à Catarina si besoin, malgré le faible nombre de survivants.

«Depuis qu'Alec s'est fait capturer. Nous avons perdu un précieux atout. » Se lamenta la directrice, passant une main lasse sur son visage.

«C'est une remarque certes vraie mais égoïste, cet homme va payer l'aide qu'il nous a fournie de sa vie. » Trancha Ragnor en entrant dans la salle, laissant une Lydia abasourdie par sa rudesse derrière lui. Mais la jeune femme savait aussi qu'il craignait pour la vie de son meilleur ami qui serait un des innocents jetés en pâture aux meurtriers dans deux semaines.

* * *

Alec et Magnus étaient de retour dans leur cellule, enchainé au mur comme à l'accoutumée pour le sorcier, les mains menottées pour le chasseur d'ombre.

Assis contre le mur, l'archer ruminait. Le warlock à ses côtés, la tête posée sur son épaule, était encore agité de soubresauts de temps à autre liés à la magie noire, le temps que son corps l'absorbe. Alec n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Il souffrait, Magnus le soutenait. Le sorcier souffrait, le shadowhunter restait à ses côtés. La présence du warlock était indispensable au chasseur d'ombres et il le savait. Il était son point immuable après chaque torture.

Mais Alec n'en pouvait plus de son inaction, il connaissait La Chasse, les terres des Ligthwood, les membres de sa famille. Il était le plus à même pour trouver un moyens de les sauver tous. Mais cette rune qui ornait son cou l'empêchait de transmettre toute information à ses camarades d'infortune pour les aider à se préparer à ce qui les attendait.

Cette idée ne cessait de tourbillonner dans sa tête alors qu'il sentait, régulier, le souffle de Magnus s'échouait sur la peau de son épaule.

Alec tourna ses yeux vers le sorcier alors qu'un nouveau tremblement l'agitait, son regard félin se dévoila alors que le warlock attendait que ça cesse, geignant faiblement. Le shadowhunter étudia ces iris si singuliers et il se remémora un paragraphe du carnet de Ragnor.

« _Mon fidèle ami de toujours, qui n'a jamais su abandonner ceux de son peuple alors qu'il risquait tant. Le prix n'est jamais trop lourd à payer pour Magnus. Ses yeux de chats brillants d'intensité à chaque entente d'une nouvelle injustice, d'une nouvelle horreur. Il n'y a pas d'âme plus noble que celle de Magnus Bane._ »

L'archer agrippa une main du sorcier, juste pour renouer ce lien palpable qu'il avait avec le warlock. Magnus s'apaisa dans la minute comme si ce toucher qui était devenu constant entre eux, pouvait faire faiblir son supplice. Le shadowhunter savait qu'il n'en était rien.

Son regard fit le tour de leur prison. Luke s'était assoupi, Raphael chantonnait en espagnol, les yeux clos, Magnus encaissait péniblement à ses côtés, sa main droite tremblant dans la sienne.

Alec était décidé, il allait élaborer un plan en béton, il trouverait comment le transmettre aux autres et il n'aurait plus qu'à espérer que cela les sauve du pire.

* * *

(1) Stupide ! Tu as mis en danger un enfant.

On ne me tue pas ! Soyez gentils. J'espère que vous allez vous remettre de vos émotions.

Et la fin vous promets dans le futur un Alec plus combatif que jamais.

J'ai conscience que ce chapitre a énormément d'informations donc j'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu en route.

Et comme la dernière fois, j'en profite pour poser quelques questions :

-Que pensez-vous d'Hodge ? Gentil ou méchant caché ?

-Maryse va t-elle s'enfuir pour protéger Max en laissant ses autres enfants ? Et Max va t-il accepter ? S'il part, Izzy va t-elle prendre la relève de son frère ?

-Alec va-t-il réussir à trouver un moyen de communiquer avec les autres?

-Que pensez-vous de l'entrée en scène de l'Institut renégat ?

A vos claviers, pour ceux qui prendront le temps de répondre mais ne vous sentez pas obligé, laissez votre ressenti est déjà plus que parfait.

Merci encore de votre soutien, vous êtes adorables. J'aimerai tous vous serrer dans mes bras en mode gros câlin ^^

Bisous !


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais. Ca vous mettra peut-être du baume au cœur après l'annonce de l'arrêt de Shadowhunters. Pour ceux qui ont twitter, continuons à nous battre !

Ce chapitre est un peu une transition pour la suite, il est donc assez calme avec quelques petits remous.

Merci à tous les nouveaux arrivants, merci pour les reviews, follows et favs. Merci pour votre soutien.

 _Paroles écrites d'Alec en italique_

Et sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans sa chambre conjugale, Maryse préparait avec hâte mais précaution ses bagages. Izzy faisait de même avec Max. Le jeune garçon était encore très faible suite aux tortures infligées par son père la veille. Il était alité. Ses périodes d'éveil étaient brèves et embrumées.

Maryse disposait d'un laps de temps certain pour se préparer. Robert était en réunion de crise avec les shadowhunters qui travaillaient pour eux. Cette nuit, la femme avait fui le lit conjugal restant au chevet de Max et ce matin dès que son mari avait déserté, elle s'était faufilée dans leur chambre avec l'objectif de fuir.

Ses sens étaient aux aguets, prête à cacher son imposant sac si quelqu'un arrivait. Elle emportait le strict minimum, quelques vêtements, plusieurs liasses de billets pour graisser quelques pattes si besoin et s'offrir une nouvelle vie ailleurs avec son cadet. Elle devait passer à l'armurerie pour récupérer son arme favorite qui était un cadeau de son père. Une épée longue au pommeau incrusté d'un imposant rubis et dont la lame était filigranée du blason des Trueblood, une rose au rouge soutenu tirant sur le noir (1).

Maryse ne se voyait également pas quitter le manoir sans faire ses adieux à ses deux fils. Il lui était impossible d'accéder à Alec mais elle irait voir Jace. Il s'entraînait au dojo comme tous les matins. Elle devrait lui faire son aurevoir, sans trahir sa véritable intention. Mais elle se refusait de quitter le manoir sans le voir, elle ne pouvait lui faire ça. Jace avait été trop souvent trahi par l'amour, pour qu'elle lui inflige ce nouveau coup.

Elle passa en premier lieu par le dojo, ne pouvant s'y rendre une fois son arme à la main. Cela donnerait un indice sur son projet.

Maryse à la porte de la salle, laissa son regard s'attarder sur les trophées de Downworlders exposés. Le frisson de La Chasse la saisit, elle aimait cette pratique mais elle ne pouvait rester après les actes de barberie qu'avait commis Robert. La Chasse serait toujours reléguée au second plan face à ses enfants, si elle ne pouvait sauver Alec, elle sauverait Max.

Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la pièce, elle fut retenue par le poignet et tirée en arrière.

«Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. » Dit Hodge, implacable. «Si vos paroles ne vous trahissent pas, c'est votre attitude qui le fera. Vous êtes fébrile. » Termina le précepteur en la traînant vers l'armurerie.

«Je ne veux pas partir sans un regard, ni un dernier mot pour lui. » Souffla Maryse, la souffrance à cette idée faisant trembler sa voix.

Hodge se retourna vers elle, tenant ses épaules.

«Vous ne partez pas Maryse, vous fuyez. C'est un voyage sans retour et vous ne devez pas vous préoccuper de qui vous laissez derrière vous. » Chuchota l'homme.

Arrivés devant l'armurerie, il tapa le code secret et l'imposante porte blindée s'ouvrit sur un véritable arsenal. Certaines armes étaient sous clefs et ne s'ouvraient que par apposition de l'empreinte digitale du propriétaire.

«Entrez. Je vais faire le guet. » Lança Hodge s'éloignant de quelques pas pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le couloir.

Maryse rentra rapidement, elle utilisa son empreinte pour récupérer son épée, en profita pour prendre des poignards, des balisongs (2) et une lame courte et légère pour Max. Ramener tout ça dans la chambre serait peu discret même en prétextant un entraînement, les appartements privatifs se situant à l'opposé du dojo.

La femme passa la tête par la porte et opina vers Hodge, il la débarrassa de certaines armes et ils firent marche rapide vers la chambre. Heureusement, le manoir était vide, la plupart des shadowhunters étant toujours à la réunion organisée par Robert.

Une fois dans la pièce, Hodge ferma la porte sur eux. Il avait quelques informations à communiquer à Maryse et était presque certain que la chambre conjugale était assez sécuritaire, c'est-à-dire non surveillée, pour transmettre ces dernières.

«Maryse, écoutez-moi bien et ne demandez rien en retour de ce que je vais vous dire. C'est compris ? »

La femme opina, surprise par le ton ferme d'Hodge, il s'était toujours montré discret voire effacé, elle découvrait un nouvel aspect de lui. Il était sûr de lui, directif et serein face à une situation particulièrement délicate.

«J'ai contacté l'Institut renégat de Fribourg, ils savent que vous allez arriver avec Max. Ils connaissent vos identités et par conséquent vos crimes. Leur accueil sera loin d'être cordial. Le seul détail qui a fait pencher la balance en votre faveur est la présence de Max. Et je soupçonne ce qu'Alec a pu leur dire sur son frère. Une fois là-bas, vous serez peut-être en cellule tant qu'ils ne vous feront pas confiance. Mais Max sera en sécurité et soigné. »

Maryse oscillait entre horreur et gratitude. Depuis combien de temps, Hogde se jouait-il d'eux ? Etait-il allié à Alec ? C'était un traître aussi ?

Mais sans lui, elle n'aurait nulle part où aller, elle voulait bien payer le prix de ses actions si cela permettait à son cadet d'être éloigné de son père tortionnaire.

«Comment ? » Demanda tout de même la femme du bout des lèvres, soufflée par la révélation.

«Aucune question. » Contra Hodge, sévère tout en l'aidant à empaqueter ses dernières affaires.

* * *

Isabelle réunissait les affaires de son petit frère dans un petit sac de voyage, facile à transporter pour un jeune garçon de dix ans, souffrant.

Max geignit alors qu'il entrait dans une nouvelle phase d'éveil et Izzy se précipita à ses côtés. Le voile de fatigue que le garçon arborait jusque-là, s'était dissipé. Les iratzes multiples commençaient à faire leur effet sur son état physique que ce soit ses blessures ou son exténuation. Mais, elles ne feraient rien malheureusement pour son œil crevé.

«Comment va, Maxou ? » Demanda Isabelle en lui tendant un verre d'eau.

Il le but, aidé par sa sœur qui lui maintenait la tête relevée.

«Je me sens tout cotonneux. »

«C'est l'effet mélangé des iratzes et de la rune de quiétude. » Expliqua Isabelle, en lui caressant les cheveux.

Max porta une main à son œil gauche maintenant protégé d'une coque. Le garçon retint difficilement un sanglot et Izzy le prit aussitôt dans ses bras.

«Je suis désolée, Maxou. Je n'ai pas su te protéger. » Murmura-t-elle, la douleur agitant sa voix.

«Papa aurait été plus dur avec toi. Tu es sa fille adorée, son trésor. »

Et c'était vrai, Robert avait une relation particulière à Isabelle. Elle avait été relativement choyée et il lui avait exprimé plus d'une fois sa fierté. Privilège que seul Jace et elle avaient reçu. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de haïr son père à cet instant.

Le regard borgne du petit garçon dériva vers le sac posé sur son lit.

«C'est quoi ça ? »

Isabelle se crispa contre lui à cette question, la partie compliquée du processus allait arriver, persuadé Max de partir.

«Maman va t'emmener en sécurité avec elle. »

«Je refuse. » Cria l'enfant, en se débattant dans les bras d'Izzy. «Je ne veux pas abandonner Alec. »

«Maxou, on n'abandonne pas Alec, ok ? Je vais poursuivre nos recherches sur le carnet et Hodge sera certainement prêt à m'aider. Mais toi, tu dois être éloigné de papa avant qu'il ne t'inflige pire. Tu vas être dans son collimateur et c'est mauvais. Mais il ne me soupçonne pas, j'ai le champ libre. » Chuchota Izzy, redoutant d'être entendu.

«C'est trop pour une personne seule. » Contra Max.

«Je ne suis pas seule. Hodge est de notre côté et je lui fait confiance. Je serais plus apte à me dépasser pour résoudre le mystère de ce carnet en te sachant à l'abri. » Isabelle avec douceur, caressa les joues de son petit frère. «Tu as bien combattu Maxou mais les guerres se gagnent aussi quand les soldats acceptent de se retirer. Surveillé, tu ne pourras plus nous aider alors autant être ailleurs en sécurité. Tu es d'accord ? »

Il ne l'était pas mais il comprenait les mots de sa sœur. Elle avait raison, il n'était plus utile ici mais peut-être qu'il pourrait les aider là où sa mère les amenait. Où que ce soit.

«J'accepte. Mais tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. » Annonça Max, poings en l'air.

«C'est noté, petit frère. » Dit Izzy en embrassant ses joues rondes.

Maryse entra au même instant, sac à la main, son épée et celles pour Max sanglées dans le dos, vêtue de son uniforme de combat en cuir.

«Aide-le à s'habiller Izzy et fais-lui une stamina et une rune de force. Max, tu réactiveras tes runes de silence, de rapidité et de blocage. » Dirigea la mère.

Alors qu'Isabelle s'exécutait faisant se lever Max, dessinant les runes puis l'aidant à passer ses habits de combat, elle posa une question qui l'inquiétait.

«Quelle fenêtre vous avez pour sortir avant la fin de la réunion ? »

«Je dirai moins de vingt minutes après les choses se compliqueront d'où l'importance de la rune de vitesse. Surtout que le meeting est sur le renforcement de nos protections autour du terrain pour la prochaine chasse. » Dit Maryse, en installant le sac de son cadet sur son dos. Elle le porterait jusqu'à ce qu'il gagne la frontière allemande.

«Où on va ? » Questionna Max, en passant son blouson de cuir après avoir utilisé sa stèle sur ses runes.

«Je garde la destination pour moi. Si nous sommes attrapés et torturés, il est préférable que tu ne sois pas en possession de cette information. » Fit remarquer Maryse.

Izzy alla vers sa mère et la prit dans ses bras. Elle sentit son léger tremblement, signe de sa tension et de son inquiétude.

«Prenez soin de vous. »

«Toi aussi, ma belle. » Dit Maryse en lui caressant le visage. «Tu peux encore décider de partir avec nous, tu sais ? »

«Je sais mais je reste. Alec a besoin de moi. » Sourit Izzy.

«Fais attention à toi. Le danger est partout. »

Isabelle avait pris sa décision sans une once d'hésitation. Son grand frère avait besoin d'elle, elle ne cherchait plus à se le cacher. Son allégeance n'allait plus à La Chasse et son père, ça la terriffiait mais c'était la vérité. Son frère passait avant l'amour qu'elle avait pour cette tradition. Découvrir le sens du carnet seule allait être difficile, elle n'était même pas encore sûre d'en parler à Hodge malgré ses dires. Ces derniers servaient surtout à rassurer Max. C'était un enfant, il avait besoin d'être préservé de certaines réalités.

Isabelle s'approcha de son frère et le serra fortement contre elle.

«Porte-toi bien Max. Je t'aime. »

«Moi aussi, Iz'. » Dit Max, en ensserant ses petits bras autour de sa sœur.

«Allez filer ! Votre temps se réduit. » Fit remarquer Izzy en s'écartant de son frère.

Max et Maryse l'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir à pas pressés, ils n'utiliseraient la rapidité offerte par leur rune qu'après être éloignés suffisamment du manoir. La rune de blocage déjà activée, les protégerait de tout traque pour un moment mais ne les rendait pas invisibles. Ils devaient agir avec intelligence. Partir sans en donner l'impression. Un sacré défi.

* * *

Hodge arriva devant la porte du bureau de Robert, croisant par l'occasion plusieurs shadowhunters qui en sortaient des liasses de papier à la main. Son patron l'avait demandé ce matin en rendez-vous. Le précepteur ne savait pas l'objet de cet entretien et le redoutait.

«Hodge, ravi de te voir à l'heure. » Lança Robert en l'apercevant. «Rentre et installe-toi. » Signala l'homme en lui désignant un fauteuil en face de son bureau en bois massif.

Le précepteur s'assit, l'anxiété ne le lâchant pas. Robert avait un air décontracté, il ne donnait pas l'image d'un père qui avait mutilé son fils la veille et qui en torturait un autre régulièrement, l'image d'un monstre.

«J'ai une mission pour toi. »

«Quelle est-elle ? » Demanda Hodge, gardant un visage impassible. Il s'était construit un masque depuis des années pour cacher certains de ses secrets, il savait faire. Il maîtrisait cet art à la perfection.

«Tu es proche d'Alec, non ? » Questionna Robert avec nonchalance.

«Il était un élève attentif et passionné. Mais depuis sa trahison, ma vision sur lui a changé. » Tenta Hodge, sa voix ne flanchait pas. Il devait être assuré.

«Mais lui n'est pas au courant. Tu vas faire en sorte qu'il te donne les informations qu'ils nous manquent. Qui l'aide ? Où sont-ils ? Fomentent-ils une rébellion ? »

«Je ne peux communiquer avec lui du fait de la rune. » Signala le précepteur, essayant de se soustraire.

«Les bonnes vieilles méthodes sont parfois utiles. » Dit Robert en faisant glisser vers lui un crayon et un bloc-notes. «Au cas où les choses ne seraient pas claires entre nous, c'est un ordre. »

«Très bien. » Accepta Hodge, en récupérant les fournitures. Sa posture était droite et un peu trop mécanique, il le savait mais ne pouvait le contrer.

«Tu commenceras cet après-midi. » Expliqua le patron, ses yeux étaient devenus glacials, révélant son côté cruel qu'il tentait si bien de cacher.

«Ca sera fait. Veuillez m'excuser. » Dit le précepteur en s'inclinant légèrement pour prendre congé.

Hodge sortit du bureau à pas précipités et gagna sa chambre. La sueur glissait dans son dos et imprégnait sa chemise. Il se sentait malade, malade qu'on utilise son lien avec Alec. Mais il aurait dû s'en douter. Robert jouait à une partie d'échecs géante et il utiliserait tous les pions à sa disposition même ceux qui laissaient habituellement au rebut.

Se méfier de chacun de ces actes épuisait Hodge.

Dans sa chambre, le précepteur se dirigea vers sa salle de bains privative. Il doutait que cette pièce soit surveillée. Il actionna tous les robinets pour faire couler l'eau, créant un bruit de fond susceptible de couvrir une conversation.

Hodge saisit une bague qui trônait sur son annulaire et l'activa en la tournant, une projection de Ragnor Fell fit son apparition.

«Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. » Lança Hodge, déterminé, il était hors de question, qu'il trahisse Alec. «On a un problème. »

«Un de plus...Je suis au regret de dire que je n'ai plus de place sur ma liste. » Répondit le sorcier dont la lassitude se lisait aisément sur son visage. La teinte verdâtre de sa face était d'une pâleur effrayante quand on connaissait l'image passée de l'ancien Grand Sorcier de Londres.

«Il concerne Alec. »

«Je pensais ne jamais dire ça un jour mais j'aurai toujours de la place pour ce Lightwood. C'est mauvais à quel point ? » Demanda Ragnor, son attention entièrement focalisée sur la conversation, maintenant qu'il en connaissait l'enjeu. Alec les avait tellement aidés, qu'il se devait d'agir.

«Difficile de graduer. Robert m'a demandé de soutirer des informations à Alec. Je suis obligé de m'exécuter, Robert me fera surveiller de près pour vérifier que j'effectue ma tâche avec efficacité. Et je ne peux me permettre de mettre en danger ma position sinon vous n'aurez plus personne dans la place. »

Ragnor resta silencieux avant qu'il détourne les yeux sur sa gauche comme si quelqu'un lui parlait.

«Catarina est sûre qu'Alec sera assez intelligent pour s'en sortir sans nous trahir. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons guère t'aider. Essaye de formuler tes questions pour qu'Alec puisse s'en soustraire facilement. » Proposa le sorcier, il était coincé, rien ne pouvait empêcher Hodge d'accomplir la mission que Robert lui avait imposée.

«Il va se faire torturer si ses réponses sont évasives. » Grogna Hodge, dégoûté.

«Je sais mais il préféra ça à trahir, ceux pour quoi il a oeuvré pendant des semaines. » Tenta Ragnor, d'une voix apaisante.

«Je vous recontacterai. » Trancha le précepteur. Il tourna la bague faisant disparaitre l'apparition de Ragnor.

Hodge enrageait, Alec se retrouvait seul à tout affronter, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Bien sûr, le précepteur savait au fond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait en tenir rigueur au sorcier. Si Ragnor s'exposait, il mettait en danger ce pour quoi Alec s'était tant battu. Il remettait dans la balance toutes les vies sauvées et Hodge savait qu'Alec penserait toujours que se sacrifier n'était rien par rapport aux vies qu'ils avaient secourues. Parce qu'Alec était ainsi.

Le précepteur pouvait pourtant se souvenir de l'archer comme un enfant fragile avec tant de fêlures, qui cherchait sans cesse à lire de la fierté dans les yeux de son paternel, d'un enfant qui avait été contraint d'affronter la cruauté de ce dernier et qui en était ressorti traumatisé. C'était lui qui avait récupéré et laver Alec du sang du petit louveteau, qu'il l'avait vu trembler de tous ses membres. Les yeux remplis d'une souffrance sourde mais tellement criante quand on plongeait dans le bleu de son regard.

Hodge se secoua, il récupéra le crayon ainsi que le carnet et se dirigea vers les cellules.

* * *

Alec face à Magnus, traçait sur le bras droit dénudé du sorcier des lettres à l'aide de ses doigts. Reproduisant la méthode qu'il avait utilisée avec Max, quelque temps plus tôt. Ses mains entravées compliquaient la tâche de l'archer qui ne pouvait être précis et Magnus ne facilitait pas le processus dès que le shadowhunter arrivait au pli de son coude, il riait. Cet endroit était sensible et le contact d'Alec, un chatouillement. Résultat, le warlock ne se concentrait plus sur le tracé des doigts de l'archer.

Le shadowhunter s'agaça après un énième test et se détourna prêt à aller vers Luke. Même s'il préférait être près de Magnus, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Chaque jour, chaque heure les rapprochait de «La Chasse ».

Alors que le sorcier le retenait par le poignet, une voix qu'Alec connaissait fort bien résonna dans les sous-sols.

«Alec... »

Le regard bleu, troublé du shadowhunter se fixa sur le nouvel arrivant.

Le warlock remarqua le malaise de l'archer, son poignet tremblant entre ses doigts.

«Alexander ? »Murmura Magnus pour que le néphilim se reconcentre sur lui.

Mais Alec se dégagea de la poigne du sorcier et se rendit prudemment vers les barreaux de la cellule qui le séparait de son précepteur.

«Hodge. » Dit Luke, sa voix résonnant de l'empreinte du passé. Des souvenirs d'une vie passée.

L'archer remarqua le crayon, le carnet et plus loin en rentrait, caché dans un coin sombre, Raj qui observait la scène.

Avec effroi, Alec comprit que son allié de toujours ne venait pas pour l'aider, bien au contraire.

«Je n'ai pas le choix. » Murmura Hodge. Il aurait voulu rajouter «C'est ça ou trahir l'Institut renégat ou tout ce que tu as fait. » mais il s'abstint, ne pouvant donner des indices à Raj concernant son implication.

«Alec Lightwood, je viens aujourd'hui menait un interrogatoire concernant ta trahison et les créatures obscures que tu as aidé à s'échapper. » Continua le précepteur d'une voix ferme, prenant le masque de froideur qu'il se devait de porter.

La bouche de l'archer devint une fine ligne tant il se retenait de hurler, même si avec la rune, ça n'aurait été qu'un cri silencieux. Son père ne retenait plus ses coups, il déployait toutes ses cartes pour faire tomber Alec et ceux dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence dans sa chute.

C'était bas de se servir du précepteur mais digne de son père. Il savait avec qui touchait son fils.

Hodge rentra dans la cellule, l'archer se laissa faire de bonne grâce alors que le précepteur l'entraînait sur la chaise, le sanglant aidait de Raj.

Alec savait que cela coûtait au précepteur. Depuis ces derniers temps, où ils avaient oeuvré ensemble, une amitié forte s'était nouée entre eux.

Hodge avait secondé Alec malgré le fait que ce dernier avait gardé sous silence beaucoup d'informations. Hodge n'avait pas connaissance du carnet et ne savait donc pas comment Alec avait contacté Ragnor, il ne connaissait pas la provenance de la bague permettant de joindre le sorcier à la peau verte et n'avait jamais posé la question. Le précepteur l'avait aidé sans réserve et l'archer savait à quoi cela tenait. Bien qu'innocent concernant certains aspects de l'amour, il n'était pas aveugle et reconnaissait un regard rempli d'affection voire de désir.

Hodge était un bel homme mais Alec ne l'avait toujours que considérait comme un ami, même plus un grand frère.

L'archer le protégerait lui et l'Institut renégat en répondant aux questions au mieux qu'il pourra sans trop en dévoiler.

«Commence ! » Ordonna Raj au précepteur. Hodge se placa face à son éléve, les regards bleus repectifs se percutèrent, ils étaient remplis d'une confiance sincère envers l'autre.

«Par quel moyen, les créatures obscures que tu libérais s'échapper ? » Demanda Hodge, il mit le crayon dans la main droite d'Alec et tint le carnet à sa portée pour qu'il écrive tant bien que mal malgré les sangles.

« _Divers_. » Fut noté.

«Divers moyens ? »

Alec opina, jouant le jeu.

«Lesquels ? » Questionna le précepteur, sa voix d'une neutralité qu'il se hurlait intérieurement de conserver pour ne pas tout faire échouer.

L'archer refusa de répondre, trop risqué.

«Où sont-ils ? »

« _Ailleurs._ »

«Où ? » Reposa Hodge, ses jointures blanchissaient alors qu'il serrait le carnet. Il ne savait comment aider Alec. Permettre à Alec de se soustraire aux questions comme avait conseillé Ragnor était impossible.

« _Instituts renégats_. »

Le fait que ces instituts exister étaient répandus, c'est tout ce que pouvait se permettre de dire Alec sans trop en dévoiler. Leurs cachettes étaient inconnues et en supposant que Robert envoie des hommes les trouver, ces derniers n'y arriveraient jamais sans indication. Les barrières de protection installées par les sorciers présents dans chaque Institut était bien assez puissantes pour les protéger.

«Leurs emplacements ? » Demanda Hodge, ne relâchant pas la pression sous les yeux attentifs de Raj.

« _Inconnu_. »

«Ca suffit ! » Hurla le basané. «Il se moque de nous, cela ne mène à rien ! Il ne lâchera pas le morceau. Remonte à l'étage, transmets-le à Robert. Je m'occupe de son cas. » Sourit sadiquement Raj.

«Je peux continuer, tenter de le faire plier. » Répliqua le précepteur.

«Il est bien trop têtu ! Obéis-moi, Hodge. Tu n'es qu'un professeur, je suis un vrai shadowhunter. »

Une lueur de colère s'alluma dans les yeux du précepteur, prête à exploser. Il savait bien que son élève allait subir la rune d'agonie et il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre de nouveau. Il était déjà tellement mal-en-point, son corps était marqué de tant de souffrances. Hodge était prêt à tout planter à cet instant pour Alec, oubliant le combat de ce dernier.

«Il devrait être heureux de ne pas faire partie de votre petite bande de dégénérés. » Lança Magnus, plus comme une observation, qu'une réelle remarque ne sachant pas à quel point, il était dans la vérité.

Cette simple phrase, réveilla la conscience du précepteur, il devait continuer le combat d'Alec pour les créatures obscures. Il récupéra crayon et carnet, lança un dernier regard qui se voulait encourageant à son élève et tourna les talons.

* * *

Raj sans perdre un instant, passa sa stèle sur la rune d'agonie, réveillant la douleur déjà bien présente dans le corps de l'archer. Ce dernier avait l'impression que son corps était plongé dans de l'eau bouillante et que des milliers d'aiguilles étaient enfoncées sur la moindre parcelle de peau disponible. Alec haletait, manquait de s'étouffer sous la douleur, le tout dans un silence intenable.

Magnus ne le lâchait pas un instant des yeux. Il était toujours fasciné autant qu'horrifié par les séances de tortures sur Alec. C'était si terriblement silencieux. Le mutisme était oppressant dans ces moments.

Au bout d'un long moment, Raj se lassa et ramena Alec dans la cellule, le poussant sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Le néphilim s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne pouvant le soutenir. L'archer resta plusieurs minutes par terre, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre, son corps tremblotant était le seul indice prouvant qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Vidé de ses forces, le shadowhunter finit quand même par se glisser auprès de Magnus, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

«Qui est ce Hodge pour toi ? » Demanda le sorcier ayant bien vu le trouble d'Alec à l'arrivée de l'homme.

Magnus tendit difficilement un de ses bras enchaînés vers l'archer pour qu'il réponde.

Le warlock se concentra, sur le tracé des doigts : _A-L-L-I-E._

Ce n'était pas la réponse attendue mais Magnus y vit un espoir.

«Il va nous aider ? » Demanda le sorcier, en murmurant pour être entendu seulement de lui.

Alec répondit que _«Non._ »

«Ton allié ne va pas nous aider ?! Qui aide t-il alors ? »

« _Institut renégat_. » Nota le néphilim, ses yeux se fermaient et le warlock décida de le laisser dormir, caressant doucement ses cheveux. L'archer qui tremblait finit par s'apaiser sous le toucher du sorcier. Magnus savait qu'il avait l'un sur l'autre le pouvoir de se calmer.

«Segùn Alexander, Hodge ayuda a los institutos renegados. » (3) Transmis Magnus à Raphael, d'un ton intelligible. Dans une langue étrangère, il y avait moins de risques que leur échange soit compris.

Magnus répéta la même phrase à Luke en allemand, sachant que ce dernier baragouinait quelques mots dans la langue de Goethe. Ses fins d'études avant de devenir officiellement shadowhunter s'étant déroulées à l'Institut de Berlin.

«Et peut-être que ces derniers viendront à notre secours. » Espéra Raphael, fixant son père de cœur.

Magnus en doutait sincèrement, mais c'est la première fois que son fils verbalisait un espoir depuis bien longtemps. Il se tut donc.

Pour être sincère, le sorcier était même sûr que leur seul espoir dormait sur ses genoux.

* * *

Au prochain chapitre, tout va réellement commencer à bouger. Tous les personnages étant à leur place. Moi aussi, je fais un échiquier avec eux XD

Hodge était donc du bon côté depuis le début, vous en saurez plus dans le chapitres à venir quand Alec commencera à s'activer pour monter un plan.

Ci-dessous, quelques petites notes pour le chapitre.

(1) : Pure invention, n'ayant pas d'information sur l'aspect du blason de la famille de Maryse, les Trueblood. Si vous voulez voir à quoi, il ressemble selon moi, tapez rose true blood sur un moteur de recherche;)

(2) : Les balisongs sont des couteaux pliants. Ils sont aussi nommés couteaux papillon. Google est votre ami, pour visualiser la chose.

(3) : Traduction : « Selon Alexander, Hodge aide les instituts renégats. »

Merci de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti.

Bisous mes sucres d'orge !


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à tous !

Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là. Il a tardé, je sais et je m'en excuse. Le boulot me prend beaucoup de temps additionné à une grosse fatigue psychologique qui me fait ralentir le rythme d'écriture.

On m'a posé la question et non, je n'abandonne pas cette fic. La parution sera juste plus inégale mais vous aurez le fin mot de cette histoire, soyez-en sûrs !

Merci Flavy pour ton agréable retour sur l'univers de ma fiction. Le Jace sombre peut surprendre mais il a ses raisons d'agir ainsi même si ça n'adoucit pas son attitude pour autant. Merci pour tes encouragements.

Ce chapitre est plus calme donc pas de warning.

 _Italique : mots écrits par Alec sur Magnus_

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Assise à son bureau directorial, Lydia se massait les tempes, un mal de tête pointant après avoir lu le dernier décompte des downworlders et des shadowhunters renégats tuaient à travers le monde. Si «La Chasse » était le nom de cette activité en Europe, d'autres continents subissaient la même horreur sous d'autres noms.

The Eradication en Amérique(1), The Decimation en Océanie(2), Qīngchú en Asie(3), Ukatili en Afrique(4).

Autant de noms barbares pour qualifier la destruction de pans entiers de la population du monde obscure.

Ragnor toqua et entra, trouvant Lydia dans cet état.

«Mauvaise nouvelle ? » Demanda-t-il, anxieux.

«Le dernier décompte trismestriel au niveau mondial est alarmant. 142 downworlders tués et 62 néphilims. » Elle se leva, rangeant les documents dans un tiroir de son bureau. «A ce rythme-là, ils vont arriver à leur but d'éradiquer toutes les créatures obscures. » Dit-elle, lasse.

«Pas tant que nous combattons. » Contra Ragnor, le visage déformé par la tristesse et la rage. Un mélange qui animait tant de traits, ici.

«Nos moyens sont dérisoires. Nous sauvons certes des downworlders mais nous vivons sur un fil permanent. Nous pouvons être découverts à tout moment. » La directrice ne cherchait pas à être défaitiste, elle était juste réaliste, cruellement réaliste. «Nous ne pourrons, peut-être un jour, ne plus en sauver. »

La magie de Ragnor pulsa soudain, éclatant les ampoules et les vases de la pièce. Lydia sursauta, choquée, mettant ses bras en protection des éclats qui tombaient. La directrice savait que le sujet était sensible, Magnus faisant partie des prochaines possibles victimes. Elle comprenait que le sorcier cornu soit effrayé à l'idée de perdre son comparse de toujours. Mais cette fureur qui altérait ses traits était inédite.

«J'ai des personnes à qui je tiens là-bas. » Grinça Ragnor, contenant difficilement son envie de hurler.

«Ragnor, on en a déjà parlé, nous ferons tout ce qui est notre capacité pour sauver Magnus. Comme tous les autres. Je sais que la date qui approche te terrifie mais tu es un de mes piliers ici. Ne succombe pas à ta colère, s'il te plaît. » Souffla Lydia, elle s'était approchée et caressait maintenant les bras du sorcier.

«Il n'y a pas que Magnus. » Protesta Ragnor, ses yeux brillants de douleur.

«Les autres sorc... »

«Raphael. » La coupa le sorcier.

«Raphael Santiago, le vampire ? » Demanda la directrice, déconcertée. Elle caressait toujours les bras de Ragnor, mais plus par mécanisme, tant elle était décontenancée par l'annonce.

«Raphael est important à mes yeux, ô combien important. Il est mon compagnon. » Révéla Ragnor. Il contenait difficilement la tempête de sentiments qu'il cachait depuis des mois. Personne ne savait ce que représentait Raphael à ses yeux. Même pas Magnus. Ils n'avaient pas jugé bon de l'informer de leur relation sachant que Magnus s'en gausserait des heures. Puis «La Chasse » était intervenue et toute occasion de lui dire avec. Il doutait que Raphael lui ait révélé l'information pendant leur captivité. Ils avaient tous les deux plus urgents à se préoccuper comme survivre d'un côté comme de l'autre. Ragnor avait cadenassé ses sentiments pendant des semaines mais les paroles de Lydia l'avaient glacé sur place.

«Je suis désolée, Ragnor. Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ? » Demanda-t-elle, amenant Ragnor à s'asseoir sur le canapé, pendant qu'elle-même s'installait en face de lui sur la table basse.

«Mes états d'âme ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte, nous avions plus urgent à traiter. J'aurais sans doute gardé le secret encore longtemps mais tes paroles ont réveillé mes pires craintes. Je refuse de perdre mon meilleur ami comme mon compagnon. » Souffla le sorcier. Dans sa voix perçait ses angoisses, dans ses yeux son amour.

«Ce détail compte, Ragnor. » Dit Lydia, serrant les mains du sorcier dans les siennes. «Nous allons redoubler d'efforts pour les sortir de cette Chasse, vivants. Tu te bats pour les autres depuis des mois, il est temps que tu te battes pour toi, avec notre soutien. » Sourit Lydia. «Frère Zachariah doit arriver d'ici peu pour nous prêter main-forte. Son avancée est ralentie par les patrouilles renforcées depuis la dernière Chasse, non seulement à Idris mais partout ailleurs. »

Alors que Lydia finissait sa phrase, Jordan se montra.

«Catarina est de retour avec Maryse et Max Lightwood. » Informa-t-il.

«Bien. Amène-les dans la salle de débriefing. Ne débandez pas les yeux de Maryse, vous pouvez retirer les menottes et le bandeau au petit garçon. Je réserve mon jugement pour la mère. » Elle se releva, retrouvant son masque de directrice alors que Jordan faisait chemin inverse. «Je te dispense de cette entrevue, Ragnor. »

Ce dernier opina et sortit, adressant un sourire de remerciement à Lydia.

«Il est temps de la jouer fine. » Murmura la directrice avant de se diriger vers la salle.

* * *

Alec, éveillé depuis plusieurs heures, élaborait un plan soigné dans sa tête pour sauver ses codétenus et lui-même. Il avait réfléchi à une cachette pour protéger Raphael du soleil, au chemin le plus rapide pour arriver à la frontière, tout en étant assez accidenté pour que le moins de chasseurs d'ombres s'y aventurent, il se remémorait où passer le ruisseau qui serpentait dans le domaine pour pouvoir s'hydrater. Il avait même conçu deux itinéraires annexes en cas de souci. Mais le plus difficile restait à faire. Communiquer tout cela à ses camarades d'infortune. Cela allait prendre du temps de transmettre toutes ces infos à Magnus en écrivant sur son bras, étant donné que ce dernier était loin de faire 12 mètres de long. Alec allait devoir retranscrire un mot par un mot.

L'archer lança un regard à Magnus qui dormait aussi paisiblement qu'il était possible ici, recroquevillé en position foetale. Dans toute cette laideur, le sorcier était une lueur de beauté. Les tortures avaient sans doute altéré toute sa réelle splendeur mais Alec ne pouvait nier que dans d'autres circonstances, il se serait volontiers abandonné à Magnus. Mais ce n'était pas le lieu et pas le moment de penser à cela. Vivre était bien plus important que d'aimer qui que ce soit. Alec voulait barricader son cœur. Sa propre famille l'avait enfermé ici, une fois sortis de leur cauchemar, ses amis voudraient sans doute l'oublier, il ne fallait pas s'attacher. Son lien avec Magnus était déjà un danger en soi.

Mais lui aussi voudrait sans doute faire une croix sur eux, ils le renverraient à ce tourment.

Ils étaient tous irrémédiablement marqués au fer rouge par cette expérience, pas besoin d'avoir à ses côtés un de ses partenaires d'infortune pour se le remémorer.

«Tu n'as pas dormi ? » Demanda une voix douce, extirpant l'archer de ses mornes pensées.

Alec opina, il se leva, quittant le centre de la cellule pour sa place habituelle près du sorcier.

«Pourquoi ? » Questionna Magnus, tapotant un genou du shadowhunter, comme pour réaliser qu'il était bien là de retour, près de lui.

Alec prit le bras droit du sorcier et de ses doigts traça un mot, puis un autre.

« _Plan. Chasse. Sortie._ »

«Tu as monté une stratégie pour qu'on sorte vivants de « La Chasse » ? »

« _Oui_. »

«Explique-moi, je leur présenterai à leur réveil. Le sommeil est si rare ici, qu'il ne faut pas le négliger quand il nous prend. »

L'archer accepta et souffla un grand coup, prêt à entamer cette discussion muette avec le sorcier.

«Je vais être sage aujourd'hui, je te promets. » Sourit Magnus en tapotant le nez du shadowhunter. «Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, je tiens à votre survie et à la mienne. » Plaisanta le sorcier.

Alec s'étonnait toujours de cette capacité à Magnus a toujours plaisanté malgré l'horreur. Certes l'humour était le plus souvent noir mais il ne le perdait pas. Le néphilim lui sourit faiblement en retour et s'attela à la tâche.

Il pointa Raphael du doigt avant de reprendre le bras droit de Magnus, effleurant la peau douce de ses doigts rendus rugueux par la pratique du tir à l'arc.

Le sorcier frissonnait toujours au premier toucher sur cette partie de peau fine et sensible, c'est comme si l'espace d'un instant de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines avant de disparaître. Le sorcier se savait trop réceptif au contact du chasseur d'ombres, mais il était une flamme vive dans l'obscurité.

Magnus se reprit, fermant les yeux pour ne se concentrer que sur le toucher délicat qui formait un mot.

« _Soleil. Abri._ »

«Tu sais où Raphael pourra se cacher pour se protéger du soleil ? »

Alec opina vivement avant de passer à la partie la plus difficile, indiquer l'endroit. Il avait pensé à une grotte, relativement cachée mais l'emplacement n'était pas des plus faciles à expliquer.

 _«3. Km. Sud. Est»_

Magnus acquieça. «Puis ? »

« _Chêne. Mort. Croix. Rouge. Ecorce._ »

«Ok, une croix rouge tracée sur l'écorce ? » Demanda le sorcier pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

Nouveau hochement de tête affirmatif.

« _4\. Km. Sud. Est_. »

Magnus lui fit signe de poursuivre suivant toujours, il avait parfois du mal à analyser le toucher mais la plupart du temps, il y arrivait sans mal. Ses yeux se fermant à chaque nouvelle «phrase », privé d'un sens, ses autres s'accroissaient.

« _Ruisseau. Enjamber. 90. Degrés. Est._ »

«Ok, je te suis toujours, Alexander. » Dit Magnus. Le néphilim réprima un frisson quand le souffle chaud du sorcier vint s'échouer sur sa joue. Il était face à Magnus, tenant fermement son bras pour écrire dessus. Mais la proximité entre eux était donc importante. Alec se repris et continua.

« _Droit. 200. Mètres. Grotte_. »

«Très bien. Je vais reprendre toute ton explication, arrête-moi si je me trompe. »

L'archer planta son regard dans celui ambré et l'écouta religieusement refaire le trajet. Alec sourit satisfait quand Magnus ne se trompa pas une seule fois. C'était long et fastidieux mais leur communication était efficiente. Le sorcier lui sourit en retour.

«J'ai juste ? »

Le shadowhunter opina avec vigueur, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Un sourire sincère qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir faire en de telles circonstances.

Le néphilim reprit le bras de Magnus, il était temps de parler itinéraire de sortie. Il l'avait construit en se basant sur la grotte pour qu'ils aient tous le même point de repère.

« _Chemin. Sortie. Partir. Départ. Grotte._ »

«Ok donc on va tous à la grotte et on part de là ? » Questionna Magnus.

Alec acquieça, la pression devint soudain lourde sur eux. L'archer tenait leur billet de sortie mais ne pouvait s'exprimer et le sorcier devait le comprendre en quelques mots.

« _Sud. Est. 560. Mètres. Montagne. Escalader_. »

Le néphilim avait l'air d'oublier un détail important, ils étaient tous épuisés, Magnus doutait qu'ils puissent gravir une paroi rocheuse.

«Alec, nous sommes tous sérieusement blessés et fatigués. On risque de se briser la nuque en tombant, si on arrive seulement à se hisser suffisamment. » Présenta Magnus doucement, ne voulant pas se montrer désagréable.

« _Difficile. Mais. Sûr._ »

«Si tu le dis. Continue. »

Le sorcier ne voulait pas se montrer plus grinçant. Le chasseur d'ombre était entrain d'effectuer un travail de titan, il était extrêmement précis et donnait des distances métrées, ce qui tenait de l'exploit quand on connaissait le domaine Lightwood.

« _20\. Degrés. Sud. 2o. Km. Repère. Ruines._ »

«Donc si on arrive aux ruines, cela veut dire qu'on a parcouru la distance nécessaire à l'étape suivante ? »

Le shadowhunter hocha la tête et reprit.

« _Sud. Ouest. 12. Km. Ronces. Pendant. 3. Km_. »

«On doit marcher au milieu de ronces pendant 3 kilomètres ?! » Questionna Magnus, éberlué.

Alec opina, penaud. Le chemin choisi était une plaie mais leur survie en résultait.

«Tu ne nous épargnes rien, Darling. » Plaisanta le sorcier, décidant de prendre les choses plus à la légère. Magnus remarqua la rougeur qui monta aux joues de l'archer avant que ce dernier reporte son regard sur son bras.

« _Ouest. 850. Mètres. Caveau._ »

«Le caveau de famille des Lightwood. Il est tout près de la frontière, non ? »Demanda le sorcier, sentant la fin de l'explication se profiler.

Le shadowhunter acquieça, le sourire aux lèvres. Il traça 4 derniers mots sur la peau hâlée.

« _Sud. 1. Km. Liberté_. »

«La Chasse sera derrière nous. Mais nous ne serons pas sortis d'affaires pour autant. » Dit Magnus, maussade. Sortir de la propriété était une étape, pas la finalité.

Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, Alec nota un prénom sur le bras du sorcier.

«Ragnor ?! Que vient-il faire dans cette histoire ? » Questionna Magnus, confus. La dernière fois, qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de son meilleur ami, il était en sécurité dans sa demeure londonienne avec plusieurs autres sorciers. Son appartement était entouré de barrières magiques puissantes le rendant invisible à la vue de tous, pour ceux porteurs de la Seconde Vue comme les autres.

« _Allié_. »

Magnus ne s'en étonna même pas, il trouvait cela sensé même. Ragnor avait dû rejoindre la résistance à sa capture ou même avant dans le plus grand secret. Du trio qu'il formait avec Catarina, Ragnor était celui qui avait le plus fréquenté les chasseurs d'ombres, enseignant à l'Académie des shadowhunters par le passé, les appréciant même. Il était naturel qu'il aide ceux qui assuraient encore fièrement leurs missions.

Magnus frotta doucement son bras droit sur lequel, l'archer avait écrit.

«Ca ne devrait pas m'étonner. » Rit faiblement le sorcier.

Alec fronça les sourcils en voyant Magnus massait la peau de son bras. Il la regarda attentivement et remarqua à quel point elle était rougie. Le néphilim retira la main du sorcier, assurant à son tour un mouvement délicat sur la zone sensible. Il lança un regard coupable à Magnus.

«Ne t'en fais pas, Alexander. Tu étais tellement investi dans ton plan que tu as fini par appuyer plus fort au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de ton explication. Je vais bien. » Sourit Magnus, lui assurant qu'il ne lui cachait aucune douleur insupportable. «Je vais tout te répéter, arrête-moi en cas d'erreur. »

Alec opina avec force après tout leur survie en dépendait. Et il restait encore deux solutions de rechange à présenter à Magnus.

* * *

Lydia entra dans la salle de débriefing, Maryse était assise sur une chaise aux côtés de son fils. Ce dernier tenait les mains menottées de sa mère dans les siennes. Catarina appuyée sur un mur, regardait peinée ce petit garçon à l'oeil borne. Maryse était sérieusement blessée. Elle avait dit à Catarina, être tombée sur des gardes qui quadrillaient le domaine Lightwood. Leurs runes n'avaient pas suffi à les camoufler de manière optimale. Catarina avait assuré les soins urgents sur Maryse pour qu'elle tienne le coup jusqu'à l'Institut.

Max se tourna vers Lydia dès son arrivée, son œil droit brillait de colère. Hodge n'avait pas menti, Robert avait vraiment crevé l'oeil gauche de son propre fils. Cet homme se rapprochait plus d'une bête, que d'un humain.

«Enlevez-lui ça ! » Cria Max. «On n'est pas là pour vous faire du mal. »

«Max, calme-toi. » Tenta de l'apaiser sa mère.

«Je sais que vous êtes là pour vous protéger de ton père. Mais ta mère a tué pas mal d'entre nous et plus encore de downworlders, nous sommes obligés de prendre des précautions élémentaires de sécurité. » Expliqua Lydia, d'une voix douce. Plus que la colère visible, elle avait entendu la peur qui perçait dans la voix du petit garçon.

«Je comprends tout à fait. »Tempéra Maryse, grimaçant légèrement. Ses diverses blessures la faisaient souffrir terriblement mais elle serrait les dents. Hodge l'avait prévenu que l'accueil ne serait pas des plus amicaux.

«Vous pouvez lui enlever. » Dit Lydia en désignant la large bande de tissu qui dissimulait les yeux de Maryse.

Un shadowhunter s'exécuta avant de retourner à sa position initiale, près de la porte.

«Je me présente Lydia Branwell, directrice de cet Institut. Je ne vais pas vous mettre en cellule et les menottes vous seront retirées en sortant de cette salle, Catarina vous soignera également. Je ne veux pas vous traiter de manière barbare malgré votre passé. Une chambre vous sera attribuée avec Max. Catarina va apposer un charme sur vous qui nous préviendra de tout mouvement ou paroles suspectes. » Maryse opina, acceptant sans mal le deal. Elle avait craint bien pire tout le long du chemin.

«Demain, je vous convoquerai dans mon bureau, je vous demanderais des informations sur «La Chasse », votre domaine ou encore Alec. Libre à vous de rester muette, je ne vous torturais pas, ne vous blesserez pas pour obtenir des réponses. Mais je vous convoquerais à nouveau le lendemain, puis le surlendemain et ainsi de suite avec toujours les mêmes questions. Vous finirez par parler, je vous aurais à l'usure. »

Catarina était toujours impressionnée quand Lydia revêtait son rôle de directrice froide at autoritaire. Cette femme avait un tempérament de feu qui était plus que nécessaire au vu de son poste. Elle était une leader, c'était dans son sang.

Maryse la toisa un moment, détestant ce qu'impliquait le discours de Lydia, détestant son absence de doute quant au fait qu'elle plierait. Mais dans le même temps, Maryse ne pouvait nier qu'à sa place, elle aurait fait bien pire, elle l'aurait saigné pour obtenir des réponses.

«J'accepte. » Annonça la mère.

«Vous n'aviez pas le choix. Je te laisse agir, Catarina. Underhill reste en surveillance avec elle. J'ai d'autres affaires plus intéressantes à régler comme le fait de trouver un moyen de sauver Alec Lightwood» Lâcha Lydia avant de sortir de la pièce, entendant clairement Maryse hoquetait de surprise.

* * *

Maryse et Max avaient été amenés dans leur chambre. Une pièce de taille confortable avec deux lits simples, une table, deux chaises ainsi qu'une salle de bain privative. Une bibliothèque rustique contenait quelques rares ouvrages. Max n'ayant pas trouvé son bonheur dans ces derniers, Aiden l'avait conduit jusqu'à la bibliothèque de l'Institut.

Maryse était donc seule avec Catarina. Cette dernière en silence la soignait. Elle n'aimait pas la chasseuse d'ombres, elle ne faisait rien d'autre qu'exécuter la demande de Lydia.

«Pourquoi vous acceptez de nous aider alors que j'ai tué et torturé sans remords tant des vôtres ? » Demanda Maryse, ne comprenant toujours pas cette générosité qui lui était si étrangère.

«Parce que Max est innocent. Vous ne serez jamais lavé de vos péchés, vous les porterez toute votre vie. Vous ne le regrettez pas pour le moment, je le conçois. Mais Max n'a pas a payer pour vous. » Elle arrêta sa magie guérisseuse ayant fini de panser les diverses blessures. «Et pour Alec, il nous a tant aidés. Et nous ferons tout pour lui rendre la pareille. »

«Pourquoi en est-il venu à vous épauler ? » Questionna Maryse, n'assimilant toujours pas le choix de son aîné.

«Aucune idée. Il ne nous l'a dit jamais dit clairement. Et même si c'était le cas, je ne vous dirais rien. Alec est un homme bien, Madame Lightwood. » Dit Catarina en posant une main sur l'épaule de la shadowhunter. «En tant que mère sachez-le. Même si vous pensez qu'il vous a trahi. Je vais maintenant passer au sortilège d'alarme, ça va être douloureux.»

Maryse hocha la tête. C'était lancinant aucun doute, comme une brûlure continue. La mère ne trouvait pas sa place dans cet endroit. Les downworlders qu'elle haïssait la regardaient avec crainte pour la plupart, surtout ceux qui avaient été prisonniers dans les geôles du manoir Lightwood. Mais d'autres comme Catarina ne baissaient pas les yeux face à elle, ils n'avaient pas peur et n'auraient jamais peur de ceux qui faisaient plier leurs ennemis par la force brute, par la destruction.

La souffrance s'arrêta soudainement mais comme une présence étrangère persistait en Maryse.

«J'ai terminé. Mon charme est activé, c'est pour cela que vous pouvez sentir un résidu de magie en vous. »

«Ca va partir, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Maryse, dégoûtée à cette idée.

«Pas tant qu'il sera en place. Et notre confiance sera difficile à gagner, pour ne pas dire impossible. » Dit Catarina, impassible. «Votre dîner sera servi ici, deux gardes seront postés en permanence devant votre porte si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Vous avez le droit de sortir de cette pièce mais toujours accompagnée. » Finit d'expliquer la sorcière.

«Merci, je suppose. » Grimaça Maryse.

«Je ne veux pas de remerciement venant de vous. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, vous avez le sang des miens sur vos mains.»

* * *

Max déambulait entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque de l'Institut, elle n'était pas aussi immense que celle du manoir Lightwood mais elle était tout de même bien dotée.

Underhill assis sur une table l'attendait, les bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres devant l'enthousiasme de l'enfant.

«D'où viennent tous ces livres ? » Demanda Max, curieux.

«Sauver, il y a des dizaines d'années avant que tout cela commence, pour certains. Donations pour d'autres. Par exemple, Ragnor a mis la plupart de ses ouvrages personnels à la disposition de tous, ici. » Expliqua Aiden.

«Ragnor Fell, le sorcier ? »

«Oui. » Acquieça Underhill.

«Je pourrais le rencontrer ? » Questionna Max, soudainement devant Aiden.

«Sans doute. Je lui poserai la question. » Répondit calmement Underhill.

Max sauta de joie, déclenchant un rire chez l'adulte. C'était si rare de rire entre ces murs. Le peu de sauvetage de downworlders lors de la dernière Chasse avait miné le moral de tout le monde.

«Tu connais mon frère ? » Demanda Max soudain, alors qu'il sélectionnait quelques livres, les prenant dans ses bras.

«De nom, seulement. Il ne s'entretenait qu'avec Ragnor, Catarina ou Lydia quand il préparait les évasions. »

«Je veux participer à votre projet pour sauver mon frère. Je vous donnerai toutes les informations que vous voudrez. » S'exclama Max, en se précipitant vers Aiden, manquant de faire tomber les livres qu'il tenait en main. Underhill descendit de son perchoir.

«Chaque chose en son temps, jeune chasseur d'ombres. D'abord, les livres à ramener dans ta chambre ensuite les peintures de guerre. Tu veux de l'aide pour les porter ? » Demanda gentiment Aiden.

«Je ne suis pas infirme ! » S'écria Max, ayant remarqué de son œil valide, le regard d'Underhill sur son cache oeil.

«Je ne le pense pas non plus. » Le calma Aiden, dévoilant la prothèse de son bras droit, dissimulé par son uniforme. «C'était juste pure politesse. »

«Comment tu as eu ça ? » Demanda Max, en lui donnant deux livres. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des Lightwood, à pas lents.

«En sauvant un vampire. C'était mon bras ou sa vie. Sa vie était irremplaçable alors que mon bras l'était. La preuve. » Répondit Underhill, en haussant les épaules.

«Pourquoi certains shadowhunters sont comme Alec et toi, prêts à donner leur vie pour les créatures obscures et d'autres comme ma famille, ne pensent qu'à les tuer ? »

«Difficile de te répondre. Je dirais presque que c'est dans nos gènes, mes parents ont toujours résisté, j'ai suivi leur trace car j'ai été élevé comme ça. Dans le devoir de protection et de respect envers les downworlders. Les Lightwood sont depuis des années à la tête de La Chasse et vous avez été élevés pour ça. Pourquoi ton frère a décidé de se ranger de notre côté finalement ? Je n'ai pas la réponse. Mais parfois, la vie met sur notre chemin des éléments qui peuvent nous faire réviser notre jugement. » Termina Underhill, avec un petit sourire. «Nous y sommes. Si tu as besoin de parler, tu peux me demander. Je serai toujours là pour un valeureux guerrier. »

«Merci Aiden. » Dit Max avec tant de chaleur et de sincérité dans la voix qu'Underhill en fut surpris.

«C'était un plaisir pour moi, Max. A plus tard ! »

* * *

Magnus mangeait son affreuse bouillie, au côté d'Alec. Il communiquait le premier plan du néphilim à Luke, ce dernier s'étant réveillé lors de la distribution de leur « repas ». Magnus parlait avec l'alpha en allemand et s'arrêtait dès qu'un geôlier arrivait. Ils avaient d'un commun accord, décidé de ne plus discuter en anglais sauf pour des situations anodines.

Le shadowhunter avait dit au sorcier, qu'il avait deux autres plans en réserve. Il lui transmettrait plus tard, laissant à Luke et Magnus le temps d'assimiler l'itinéraire le plus sûr, selon lui.

Raphael dormait toujours à la grande inquiétude du sorcier, cela démontrait à quel point le vampire était affaibli malgré le sang qu'il avait bu sur Alec, quelques jours plus tôt.

Son tee-shirt déchiré de toutes parts, laissait apercevoir la croix qu'il portait toujours autour de son cou. C'était Magnus qui lui avait appris à supporter le contact du crucifix malgré la brûlure que le symbole lui affligeait, laissant une marque indélébile sur sa peau.

Il fut surpris de voir que sa croix simple avait changé, étant remplacée par une en or et en émeraude.

Cette couleur verte rappela Ragnor à Magnus et il eut une pensée pour ce fidèle ami qui lui avait peut-être caché l'aide qu'il fournissait aux chasseurs d'ombres. Catarina et Ragnor lui manquait terriblement.

Un sursaut soudain du néphilim extirpa le sorcier de ses tristes souvenirs.

«Tout va bien, Alexander ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet en se tournant vers lui.

Ce faisant, il vit la jeune femme qui se tenait derrière les barreaux de la cellule. Isabelle Lightwood, un autre être démoniaque de cette famille, si on s'en fiait à sa réputation de tueuse au sang-froid. A cet instant, elle avait surtout l'air fragile, ses grands yeux de velours étaient fixés à ceux de son frère.

Alec se précipita vers elle, à travers les barreaux, frère et sœur se tenaient les mains, ce geste rendu difficile pour le jeune homme à cause de ses menottes. Isabelle murmurait des excuses à l'archer, ce dernier lui caressait doucement le dos des mains de quelques doigts malhabiles pour la rassurer.

«Je vais vous aider.J'ai trouvé ton carnet Alec. » S'exprima plus fortement la jeune femme dévoilant un carnet de cuir. Magnus le reconnut, c'était le fidèle calepin de Ragnor dans lequel il notait tout : pensées, sorts, idées. «Faut juste que j'arrive à comprendre la langue d'Edom. »

Le sorcier sourit, un point de plus s'apprêtait à être marqué contre le camp adverse.

« C'est presque ma langue maternelle. Ou paternelle, devrais-je dire. » Lâcha Magnus avec un clin d'oeil vers Izzy.

* * *

(1) L'éradiction

(2) La décimation

(3) La purge en chinois

(4) L'extermination en swahili.

Voilà pour ce chapitre. Quelques avancées et des révélations. J'ai vraiment souffert pour la partie Alec, un personnage qui ne parle pas est une sacrée épine dans le pied XD. Mais j'espère que mon explication est assez compréhensible.

Oui je n'ai pas cité tous les continents mais l'Antarctique est safe dans ma fic.

A votre avis, Izzy va-t-elle confier son carnet à Magnus et par extension au groupe? Maryse va-t-elle accepter de dévoiler des informations ? Pourquoi Raphael ne se réveille pas ?

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à répondre aux petites questions. J'aime beaucoup voir vos déductions.

Bisous à tous !


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonsoir !

Après m'être battue pour obtenir un pass pour la convention Hunters of Shadow, ce que j'ai obtenu. Me voilà pour un nouveau chap de La Chasse.

N'hésitez pas à dire dans les reviews si vous êtes aussi de la partie;)

Préparez-vous à un chapitre lourd en révélations.

Merci Flavy pour ton retour. Alec est un homme très bien. Vous allez les aimer mes petits Ragnor et Raph .

Enfin un grand merci à PumpkinSpy pour la couverture superbement sombre de La Chasse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Alec ne reconnaissait que trop bien le carnet que sa sœur tenait entre ses mains. L'archer l'avait trouvé lors de leur descente dans le manoir que le sorcier Ragnor Fell possédait à Idris. Espérant y trouver le downworlder, ils avaient à la place trouver une maison vidée. Plus de meubles, plus d'objets, plus de tableaux, rien.

En fouillant l'habitation, Alec était tombé sur ce carnet laissé bien en évidence sur le manteau de la cheminée, de ce qui devait être la chambre. L'ayant feuilleté, l'archer comprit que ce cahier contenait des réponses à plusieurs questions qu'il se posait et qui le taraudait. Il avait tu son existence et l'avait compulsé des heures durant dans sa chambre, s'acharnant pour que les phrases du compliqué dialecte d'Edom fassent peu à peu sens.

Alec n'approuvait déjà pas La Chasse, il ne comprenait pas à qu'on puisse les former à tuer des innocents qui n'avaient d'autres tord que d'être différent d'eux. D'avoir en eux une partie démoniaque, qu'ils n'avaient pour la plupart pas choisi.

La différence terrifiait, il le savait mais toute peur pouvait être annihilée si on faisait l'effort d'en comprendre la source. C'est ce qu'avait fait Alec, il avait cherché à appréhender les downworlders de façon neutre, en ne se fiant pas à ce que ses parents en disaient.

Ce carnet lui avait montré un monde solidaire où toutes les créatures obscures, si disparates soient-elles se liaient pour faire front, pour survivre face à La Chasse. Il avait découvert les instituts renégats et les chasseurs d'ombres qui perpétuaient leurs anciennes missions, passant cette croyance de leur existence de mythe à réalité. Plus que tout, il avait compris que sa famille cachait des secrets, bien plus sombres encore que ce que ce qu'il faisait avec La Chasse. Ragnor Fell avait en effet décelé l'impensable. Comment ? Alec ne le savait toujours pas à l'heure actuelle mais il avait pu vérifier de ses propres yeux, les dires du sorcier à la peau verte.

Lors d'une sombre nuit, l'archer avait pénétré le bureau de son père et fouillé jusqu'à trouver ce qui affirmerait ou infirmerait les trouvailles de Ragnor. Il avait découvert l'ampleur de l'horreur dans plusieurs dossiers. Son père et d'autres shadowhunters influents expérimentaient sur les downworlders. Alec n'avait jamais su où se trouver la pièce où se déroulaient ces tests devant répondre à une série de questions. On y trouvait pêle-mêle et par exemple: **Au bout de combien de régénérations de suite, un loup-garou ne peut plus utiliser sa capacité de guérison rapide? Pouvait-on contraindre un seelie à mentir sous la torture ? Jusqu'à quel point, pouvait-on brûler un vampire sans le tuer ? A quel stade pouvait-on pousser la magie d'un warlock avant qu'il ne meurt ?**

Puis en dessous, les résultats horrifiques se soldant irrémédiablement par le décès des créatures obscures.

A cet instant, Alec avait su qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour sauver un maximum de downworlders et c'est ce qu'il avait fait des mois durant après avoir réussi à contacter Ragnor Fell.

«Non ! » La voix sèche d'Izzy, le tira de ses souvenirs pas si lointains. Elle se refusait à donner le carnet à Magnus, ce qui n'étonnait guère son frère. Elle était prête à l'aider, à les aider en passant par le biais de l'archer mais pas à confier ce cahier au sorcier.

Prenant doucement le bras d'Isabelle, Alec écrit dessus un mot « _confiance_ » mais il ne rencontra que pour toute réponse, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension de sa sœur. Il retenta plusieurs fois sans succès, elle était sourde à son appel. Pourquoi cela marchait si bien avec Magnus et était-ce un échec avec elle ?

«Si tu veux sauver ton frère, tu as besoin de moi. Je parle la langue d'Edom et je crains d'être le seul ici. » Essaya de la raisonner Magnus.

«Alec la comprend aussi. » Contra Isabelle.

«Vraiment ? »

L'archer se retourna vers le sorcier et opina, allumant un regard étonné chez ce dernier.

«Tu me surprendras toujours, Alexander. » Le taquina Magnus, faisant sourire Alec à la suprise d'Izzy. Cela avait l'air si naturel entre eux, cette étincelle de confiance absolue qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de son frère, elle ne l'avait vu se dirigé que vers de rares personnes par le passé : Jace, Max, Hodge et elle.

«Malgré cela, ton frère ne peut pas s'exprimer et si tu veux que ce carnet soit un atout pour lui, tu dois passer par moi. » Finit le sorcier.

Izzy ne pouvait si résoudre, faire confiance à Alec malgré sa trahison était une chose. Il restait son grand frère, elle l'aimait envers et contre tout. Pourtant, Isabelle se sentait incapable de confier ce carnet à Magnus, persuader qu'il pourrait sans servir pour le pire. Qu'est-ce qui lui assurait qu'il ne laisserait pas Alec sur le côté, s'il trouvait dans les écrits des solutions pour s'en sortir ? Elle n'avait aucune certitude.

«Je ne peux pas. » Murmura-t-elle.

«Alors tu le condamnes. » Claqua Magnus, ses yeux ambrés se teintant de colère.

«Qui me dit que vous utiliserez ce carnet à bon escient ? »

Alec serra fortement les mains d'Izzy, elle planta son regard sombre dans celui, si clair de son frère. Ce dernier essaya d'y faire passer sa confiance, ses certitudes envers ses compagnons de cellule. Les yeux d'Isabelle flamboyaient d'un amour sincère mais restaient fermés à ses dires silencieux.

«Je te sortirais de là, grand frère. C'est une promesse mais je ne peux faire ce qu'il demande. »

Une porte claqua plus haut, annonçant que quelqu'un descendait aux geôles. Izzy ne pouvait rester plus longtemps, elle cacha le carnet sous son tee-shirt, aux creux de ses reins.

«Je te promets que je réussirais. C'est ma croix pour aujourd'hui et aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire. »

Alec baissa les yeux, attristé par la décision de sa sœur mais la comprenant. On ne défaisait pas une éducation si facilement. Izzy embrassa tendrement les mains de son frère puis s'éloigna à pas rapides.

Le néphilim désemparé, s'assit aux côtés de Magnus et prenant son bras traça un « _Désolé_ » dessus.

«Jamais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Le sorcier l'avait compris si facilement, une fois encore. Pourquoi c'était si simple entre eux ? Alec plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux magnifiques de Magnus. Le sorcier y lut sans mal la question muette qui y brûlait.

«C'est l'évidence même. » Murmura Magnus. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, le sorcier lisait en l'archer comme dans un livre ouvert. Ses expressions valaient tous les mots qu'il ne pouvait exprimer, ses mots tracés toutes les phrases qu'il ne pouvait dire. Pour Magnus, tout était évidence chez Alec.

* * *

«Suivant ! » Lança Jace, repoussant d'un coup de pied le chasseur d'ombres qui s'était écroulé aux siens. Alors qu'un nouveau s'avançait, son air trahissant sa peur, une voix de stentor résonna.

«Suffit ! »

Robert s'approchait, Raj sur ses talons.

«Que crois-tu faire en mettant la moitié de mes hommes au tapis ? » Demanda le patriarche d'une voix glaciale. Jace savait que la question était purement rhétorique et ne réclamait aucune réponse.

Robert contempla la vingtaine de shadowhunters aux visages tuméfiés, aux membres cassés, sanguilonents allégrement pour certains sur les tatamis de la salle d'entraînement.

«Je ne peux te permettre ce genre d'éclats actuellement. Garde ta haine pour les downworlders et ne la reporte pas sur tes frères. Sors d'ici !»

Jace, le regard brûlant de rage, sortit du dojo et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, à l'abri des regards apeurés et remplis d'incompréhension, il tapa le mur encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que ses doigts ne soient plus qu'un amas de chair rougeoyant et de phalanges éclatées. Il s'écroula au sol, vidé.

Derrière toute cette colère, Jace dissimulait son chagrin. Maryse avait déserté, sans un mot ou un geste. Elle était partie laissant derrière elle, plusieurs shadowhunters morts ou tout comme. On reconnaissait dans cette œuvre, l'excellente chasseuse d'ombres qu'était Maryse. Jace se sentait trahi par cette femme qu'il aimait tant, par sa mère. Cette dernière qui l'avait pourtant apaisé lors de la trahison d'Alec, avait opté pour le même chemin. Prenant avec elle, Max.

Une petite voix criait en Jace que Maryse n'avait fait que protéger son fils mais elle avait laissé derrière elle, ses autres enfants. Elle l'avait laissé. Lui qui n'inspirait qu'à faire le bonheur de cette femme qui l'avait aimé dès son arrivée ici. Qui lui avait fait connaître ce qu'était la tendresse d'une mère.

Pourtant elle était partie sans se retourner. Certes, Robert avait commis une atrocité sur Max, Jace était assez lucide pour le concéder mais Max s'était écarté du droit chemin, le patriarche lui avait rappelé sa place. Son petit frère ne méritait pas ça mais Jace comprenait son geste.

Et puis tout ce qui s'était passé, était la seule et unique faute d'Alec. Tout partait à vau l'eau depuis la découverte de sa trahison. Les déserteurs se comptaient par dizaines, les rapts se soldaient de plus en plus par des échecs, la famille Lightwood éclatait. Max avait pris le parti de son grand frère, Maryse avait pris le parti de Max, Izzy semblait sur une balance instable et cela n'échappait pas à Jace. Il voyait de jour en jour sa sœur se débattre entre ses croyances pour La Chasse et son amour pour son frère aîné. Si elle restait fidèle à leur cause pour le moment, Jace s'attendait à la voir basculer à tout moment. Et il ne lui en voudrait pas.

Car Jace aimait Alec. Il le niait, il voulait faire comprendre à tous combien il haïssait ce frère qui les avait trahis et cela fonctionnait à merveille. Personne ne doutait de sa rage, elle était d'ailleurs bien réelle. Alec lui manquait, son meilleur ami lui manquait, son compère d'entraînement lui manquait, son confident lui manquait. Il avait perdu tellement avec la trahison de son pilier.

Jace avait perdu ses deux piliers et il menaçait de s'effondrer. Pas en pleurant des heures, non, il se sentait sombré dans une folie pure. Sa vision devenant de plus en plus noire, il ne voyait que comme avenir, la destruction de tous les downworlders. Ces êtres immondes ayant détourné son frère de lui.

Jace avait toujours pensé qu'Alec et lui, c'était une donnée immuable. C'est pour ça qui l'avait soutenu bec et ongles quand Maryse et Robert avaient mal réagi à l'annonce de son homosexualité. Pour Jace, Alec restait Alec, rien ne pouvait changer sa vision de lui. Si le bonheur d'Alec se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme, Jace s'en réjouissait.

Il avait blessé Alec à sa capture, en l'insultant sur sa sexualité mais c'était pour couper leur lien. Il fallait que son meilleur ami le haïsse car alors ça serait plus facile de faire de même. Mais il n'avait lu que de la souffrance dans les yeux pâles et il décelait depuis ce temps, cette même émotion chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'Alec, qu'il le torturait.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit faiblement, laissant passer Izzy. Elle entra et s'assit face à lui, les yeux embués de larmes en voyant l'état pitoyable de ses mains.

«Oh Jace... »

«Ne t'en fais pas, rien qu'une iratze ne puisse soigner. » Dit Jace alors que sa sœur prenait délicatement ses mains dans les siennes, les étudiant de plus près.

«Les runes ne soignent pas tous, Jace. Je suis désolée pour maman. » Murmura Izzy.

Jace en fut soulagé, c'était la première qui comprenait la raison de son soudain regain de rage. Alec l'avait amené proche du précipice mais Maryse l'avait poussé dans le vide.

«Elle ne voulait pas nous abandonner. Elle voulait juste protéger Max. » Dit faiblement Isabelle, son regard sombre se vrillant dans celui vairon.

«Je sais. Tu étais au courant de son projet de fuite ? » Demanda Jace.

«Non. » Contra Izzy brusquement, trop brusquement.

Elle l'était, Jace n'avait aucun doute là-dessus et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Car il le pensait tout à l'heure, Izzy était à deux doigts de basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre et elle penchait de plus en plus dans la mauvaise direction.

«Je vais te faire une iratze. »

«Merci. »

D'une main experte, Isabelle traça la rune de guérison, ses longs cheveux noirs formant un halo sombre autour d'elle. Dieu, qu'elle ressemblait à Maryse. En fait, toute la fratrie avait plus pris du côté Trueblood que Lightwood, même dans leur caractère. La famille de Maryse n'avait jamais affectionné La Chasse, sans soutenir la cause des créatures obscures, il n'approuvait pas cette tradition et en restait éloigné. Ses parents avaient renié Maryse quand elle s'était mariée à Robert.

«Tu n'en veux pas à maman? » Questionna Jace alors qu'il se couchait sur son lit, l'iratze commençait à faire effet et ça faisait un mal de chien. On parlait d'os qui se resolidifiaient et de lambeaux de peau qui fusionnaient à nouveau.

«Non, elle a sauvé Max. Je la comprends. » Expliqua Izzy en s'allongeant au côté de Jace, elle regardait le plafond, l'air pensif. «Comment pouvons-nous être si différents alors que nous avons été élevés par les mêmes parents ? Toi et moi, nous avons toujours aimé chassé, cette sensation qui court dans nos veines en traquant est enivrante mais Alec et Max, ils ont toujours été à part. Max n'aurait sans doute jamais chassé quand il aurait atteint l'âge, comme Alec. Pourquoi ? »La question n'en était pas vraiment une, Izzy réfléchissait à voix haute et Jace le savait.

«Parce qu'ils étaient ce que nous ne sommes pas, cérébrales. Alec a toujours sur analysé. On nous a appris à tuer les downworlders car ils sont démoniaques, c'est une explication courte, claire mais sensée. Je pense que pour Alec, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il avait besoin de plus de matières pour accepter de tuer. » Jace finit en poussant un soupir de pur désespoir.

«Tu as toujours bien compris Alec. » Dit Izzy avec le sourire en se tournant vers lui.

«Je crois que souvent, je le comprenais mieux que moi et inversement. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas vu venir sa trahison. »

«Même si tu l'avais soupçonné, cela n'aurait rien changé. Il les aime. » Révéla Izzy avec une certitude qui ébranla Jace. «Il est prêt à mourir comme eux, après tout. Il n'a jamais demandé grâce, ni pardon. » Finit la jeune femme pour remettre son discours sur des rails plus conformes.

Elle n'allait pas révéler à Jace, la profonde affection qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux d'Alec quand il regardait le sorcier. Elle redoutait ce que cette affection pouvait devenir au fil du temps. Mais pouvait-on tomber amoureux quand on était enfermé dans une cellule et exposé à mille souffrances ? Elle en doutait réellement mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

«Comment vont tes doigts ? » Demanda Isabelle.

«Je douille. » Lança Jace avec une grimace.

«Entraîne-toi avec moi demain. Je suis à ton niveau, pas comme les autres. » Se moqua gentiment Izzy.

«Je ne veux pas ta faire de mal, Iz' » Souffla Jace, redoutant que la rage ne prenne le pas sur l'amour qu'il avait pour sa sœur et l'aveugle.

«Je ne te laisserais pas sombrer, Jace. » Sur ces mots, Izzy se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux.

Jace fut surpris mais ne dit rien. Isabelle le comprenait bien mieux qu'il le soupçonnait, elle avait l'air de lire clair dans le fatras de ses émotions.

Jace ferma les yeux à son tour. Il était logique qu'ils se rapprochent, ils n'avaient plus que l'autre.

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Jace, alors que la douleur l'empêchait de dormir. S'il le devait, il tuerait Alec.

* * *

1 jour plus tard :

Max s'entraînait au maniement de la lame séraphique aux côtés d'autres jeunes chasseurs d'ombres et également avec des downworlders. Lydia avait jugé que toute créature obscure devait savoir se battre avec une arme, en plus des atouts propres à son peuple. Si les downworlders ne se battaient pas avec des armes couvertes de runes, impossible à tenir pour eux, ils apprenaient le maniement d'armes non angéliques mais tout aussi létales.

Max arrivait ce matin pour son premier entraînement, s'était rapidement lié avec Drusilla Blackthorn, une chasseuse d'ombres de 12 ans et Ilias Gavriel, un loup-garou de 10 ans. Si la jeune fille maniait le long bâton couvert de runes comme personne, Ilias se défendait admirablement bien, une arbalète à la main.

Aiden et Jordan étaient les deux instructeurs. Un shadowhunter et un loup-garou, preuve là encore que dans l'Institut renégat, tous étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Leurs différences faisant leur force, transmettant cette dernière à leurs élèves de moins de 15 ans. Ceux au-dessus de cette tranche d'âge, étaient instruits par d'autres.

«Très bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez aller vous doucher. » Signala Underhill, d'une voix claire et forte. «Max, tu peux rester ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Le garçon opina et se dirigea vers son instructeur. Jordan s'était retiré avec les autres élèves.

«Ragnor a accepté de te rencontrer. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Prends le couloir qui desserre l'aile professionnelle, deuxième porte à droite. Tu peux prendre ta douche avant de le rejoindre. Il appréciait même sans doute. » Plaisanta Aiden.

«Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite à ma requête. »

«Je t'en prie. Tu avais l'air si joyeux à l'idée de le rencontrer que je ne pouvais te faire attendre longtemps. Et je sais que tu espères qu'il ait certaines réponses au sujet de ton frère. Allez file te doucher ! » Lui intima Underhill, coupant court à toute éventuelle poursuite de la conversation, en se dirigeant vers la sortie du dojo.

Une fois propre, Max se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée. Il était impatient tout comme terrifié à l'idée de rencontrer Ragnor Fell. Après tout, c'était un des plus grands sorciers au monde et il avait réussi à échapper à sa famille des années durant. Très peu de créatures obscures pouvaient sa targuer de cet exploit.

Max toqua faiblement à la porte, un homme de haute taille à la peau verte lui ouvrit. Deux petites cornes pointaient à la naissance de sa chevelure d'un blanc neigeux. Il était impressionnant, le petit garçon avait l'impression de sentir la magie émanée de lui.

«Rentre. » L'invita Ragnor avec un sourire poli. «Et assieds-toi. » Dit-il en désignant un canapé rouge. «Du thé ? »

«Plutôt de l'eau, si possible. » Demanda Max, d'une voix timide.

«Tout est réalisable quand on est sorcier. » Souligna Ragnor en faisant apparaître une tasse de thé fumante dans une fine porcelaine chinoise et un grand verre d'eau fraîche.

«Tout ? » Demanda Max, ne cachant pas son émerveillement.

«Pratiquement. » Confirma le sorcier.

«C'est possible d'avoir un verre de jus de mangue ? »

Ragnor rit franchement avant de faire disparaître l'eau au profit de la boisson demandée. Ce jeune garçon était si innocent, si pur, loin des atrocités de sa famille. Ces traits lui avaient malheureusement coûté un œil.

«Bien entendu. Alors il paraît que tu voulais me rencontrer. Pour quelle raison ? » Questionna Ragnor poliment.

«Pour Alec. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi il se bat à vos côtés et comment est-il venu à vous ? » Demanda Max, avec empressement.

«Alec a trouvé mon carnet quand mon manoir d'Idris a été fouillé. Je l'avais laissé traîner sciemment, espérant vainement qu'il puisse changer quelque chose, sans y croire. La chance a voulu que ton frère s'en empare et l'utilise à bon escient. » Sourit Ragnor, pensant le moindre de ses mots.

«Il y avait quoi dans votre cahier ? Ma sœur Izzy l'a trouvé et gardé, sans le donner à mon père. Je l'ai donc eu en main mais, je n'ai pas su déchiffrer la langue d'Edom. »

«Peu peuvent le faire. Ton frère a réussi cet exploit admirable. Pour te répondre, de tout. Pensées, recettes de potions, pans de vie, découvertes effroyables. Je consignais pratiquement tout dans ce carnet. En recoupant certaines informations, ton frère a su comment me faire sortir de mon trou. Et il m'a exposé son plan. Qu'un Lightwood me propose de libérer des créatures obscures, j'ai pensé à un piège. Avant de me rendre compte, qu'il n'y avait aucun mensonge dans les yeux de ton frère. » Ragnor se coupa un moment pensif, il refusait d'en dire trop à Max sur la façon dont Alec l'avait trouvé mais il comprenait que l'enfant veuille savoir. «Ton frère est un homme profondément bon, comme il en existe peu. »

Max sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux qu'on fasse un tel compliment sur celui qu'il avait toujours admiré. Pour le jeune chasseur d'ombres, Alec était un exemple à suivre.

«Je veux vous aider. Je veux mener le même combat que lui. Demandez-moi tout ce que vous voulez. » Dit l'enfant enflammé, sous l'oeil appréciateur de Ragnor.

Pas de doute, ce garçon était vraiment un mini-modèle d'Alec.

«C'est entendu, Max, nous penserons à toi si le besoin s'en fait ressentir. Pour l'instant, contente-toi de suivre attentivement l'entraînement de Jordan et Aiden. » Répondit sagement Ragnor. Il était important d'en savoir plus sur l'enfant avant d'accepter son aide.

«Vous le promettez ? » Questionna le jeune chasseur d'ombre, son œil gris brillant du feu de l'espoir.

«Je te le promets. Je peux te poser une question toute simple pour le moment ? »

Max opina vivement.

«Comment vont Magnus Bane et Raphael Santiago ? » Le dernier nom avait été prononcé avec une chaleur que Max nota malgré son jeune âge et il comprit l'importance des informations qu'il donnerait.

«Ils vont bien. Raphael supporte un peu moins bien les tortures. Mais ces derniers temps, ils se sont surtout concentrés sur Magnus et Alec. Mais ils sont forts tous les deux et Raphael aussi. Je suis sûr qu'Alec les aidera au mieux, il connaît notre domaine. Je pense qu'ils pourraient sortir vivants de leur Chasse. » Dit Max avec un sourire, voulant transmettre son espoir au sorcier.

«J'espère que tu as raison. Je ne pourrais supporter de les perdre. »

Du haut de ses dix ans, Max s'approcha de Ragnor et enroula ses petits bras autour de lui. D'abord, tendu par ce contact, le sorcier se laissa enveloppé par la gentillesse de l'enfant et resserra son étreinte. Un warlock et un shadowhunter se tenant dans les bras, unis dans le même espoir, c'était un tableau que les Lightwood détesteraient, songea Ragnor.

* * *

Dans son bureau directorial, Lydia se trouvait face à une Maryse Lighwood fermée à toute discussion. Cela n'étonna guère la directrice, si la femme avait agi en tant que mère en sauvant son cadet de son père, son allégeance allait toujours à «La Chasse » et à ses croyances.

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas en une fois que Maryse allait déballer tous ses secrets mais cela la rendait furieuse.

«Vous souvenez-vous de votre raid à l'Institut de Madrid ? » Questionna Lydia soudainement.

Maryse en fut surprise jusque-là, la jeune femme l'avait interrogée sur des données liées à «La Chasse ».

«Oui, c'était un Institut renégat comme ici qui protégeait des downworlders. » Répondit sèchement Maryse.

Lydia prit une photo sur son bureau et la tourna vers la mère.

«Vous souvenez-vous de cet homme ? Est-ce vous qui l'avez tué ? »

Maryse étudia la photo devant elle, un jeune chasseur d'ombres sans doute approchant de la trentaine y figurait. Ses boucles brunes encadraient un visage fin, ses yeux verts étaient brillants de joie, son sourire était d'une sincérité éblouissante. Il était vêtu d'un costume doré, typique des mariages néphilims. La mère ne se souvenait pas d'avoir tué cet homme mais cela revenait au même et elle le savait.

«Non. »

«C'était mon mari, John. » Cingla Lydia. «Un des nombreux shadowhunters qui ont perdu la vie, ce 21 juillet 2017. Il avait 27 ans. »

Maryse ne répondit rien, elle était sincèrement peinée par la douleur incommensurable que devait ressentir Lydia mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'excuser. Elle avait fait son devoir ce jour-là comme de nombreuses autres fois et il impliquait de tuer ses frères d'armes qui s'étaient égaré.

Lydia se pencha et récupéra un dossier dans un tiroir de son bureau, qu'elle ouvrit. Il contenait des fiches de chasseurs d'ombres, barrées de la mention «DECEDE ». Peu à peu, Lydia envoya les documents avec photo vers Maryse. Des clichés dont le dénominateur commun était une joie sincère. A chaque fiche, son nom et son âge.

«Beatriz Velez Mendoza, 20 ans. Cameron Ashdown, 24 ans. Cristina Mendoza Rosales, 19 ans, Jaime Rosales, 19 ans, Arthur Blackthorn, 42 ans, Livia Blackthorn, 16 ans, Octovian Blackthorn, 5 ans... »

«Suffit. » S'écria Maryse en entendant le dernier âge. Cet enchaînement de visages l'horrifiaient alors qu'elle avait sans doute donné la mort à certains.

«M'arrêtez ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes arrêté quand vous avez poignardé Livia sous les yeux de son jumeau ? Est-ce que vous avez retenu votre coup en assommant un enfant de 5 ans ! » Scinda Lydia, glaciale.

«Ce n'est pas moi ! » Se défendit Maryse.

«Vous ou un autre ! Vous êtes tous les instruments de leur perte. Vous avez tué des innocents et ça vous fait mal d'entendre leur prénom. Pourtant ce n'est que la réalité de ce que vous êtes. » La colère de Lydia était couvante, elle ne hurlait pas mais c'était pire. Cette rage qui ne s'exprimait pas était terrifiante. «J'ai encore des dizaines de noms à citer et que dire du côté des downworlders. Malcolm Fade, warlock, Lily Chen, vampire, Bartholomew Velasquez, loup-garou, Meliorn, seelie, ce ne sont que quelques noms pour des centaines qui sont morts lors de vos Chassses ou celles de vos homologues à travers le monde. »

Maryse ne scia pas, incapable de compassion pour les créatures obscures. Ce discours de Lydia l'aida à s'accorder à nouveau avec son choix de vie.

Lydia fouilla les fiches avant d'en sortir deux et de les placer devant Maryse. La directrice détestait la cruauté dont elle faisait preuve mais si Maryse avait besoin d'un électrochoc, elle allait en avoir un.

«Layne Trueblood, 69 ans et Grace Trueblood, 63 ans, décédés lors de la prise de l'Institut renégat de Montréal. »

Maryse se figea, examinant les photos de ses parents face à elle. Ils n'étaient pas en faveur de «La Chasse » mais leur position était neutre, que faisaient-ils dans un Institut renégat ? Elle examina les fiches, ils avaient tous deux étaient pourfendus par une lame séraphique.

«Ce n'est qu'un mensonge ! » Hurla Maryse

«Tu aimerais. » Dit une voix que la femme reconnaitrait entre toutes, même après tant d'années. Elle se retourna brusquement «Max ? Comment ? »

Son frère avait quitté le monde obscur, il y a bien longtemps. Que faisait-il ici, sa peau à nouveau couverte de runes.

«Quitter notre monde ne veut pas dire, être ignorant de ce qui s'y passe. M'enlever mes runes ne m'a pas privé de ma Seconde Vue et j'ai appris avec horreur que ce que tu avais commencé avant mon départ, perduré. J'ai réussi à reprendre contact avec nos parents. J'ai alors appris toute l'ampleur du désastre. » Les yeux autrefois si rieurs de Max, n'étaient maintenant qu'un abîme de noirceur. «Et puis nos parents ont été tués. J'ai alors fait un choix que je pensais ne jamais faire. J'ai demandé à revenir en arrière. Dans d'autres circonstances on me l'aurait refusé. Mais en temps de guerre, on m'a presque applaudi. J'ai quitté ma femme et mes fils de 10 et 7 ans en faisant ce choix. Ils me pensent mort. Parce que je refusais que plus de sang coule sous la lame de ma propre sœur et de ce qu'elle a fait de ses propres enfants. »

Maryse laissa couler les larmes qui bordaient ses yeux depuis un moment. S'effondrant devant l'horreur à laquelle elle avait participé même de manière lointaine. Ses parents avaient péri sous la main de ceux qui partageaient les mêmes idéaux qu'elle, son frère avait laissé une femme se croyant veuve et des orphelins pour rejoindre un combat qu'il avait abandonné.

«C'est plus facile de pleurer pour les siens que pour les autres, n'est-ce pas petite sœur ? » Dit Max en lui tendant un mouchoir en tissu, brodé du blason des Trueblood.

Et il avait raison, Maryse pouvait ne pas pleurer pour des inconnus mais sa famille était un trésor à ses yeux, même si ses parents lui avaient tourné le dos, même si son frère avait renié ce qu'il était. Elle s'effondra mais ne reçut aucun réconfort, ni de Max, ni de Lydia.

La directrice baissa les yeux, peu satisfaite de son coup d'éclat mais chez chaque personne, il y avait une faille à exploiter.

* * *

Dans la geôle, Magnus regardait inquiet Raphael. Le vampire avait commencé à bouger dans son sommeil mais ne se réveillait pas pour autant.

Les yeux du sorcier accrochèrent la croix qui pendait à son cou.

«C'est ma croix. » Dit le warlock en pensant aux paroles d'Izzy. «Mais bien sûr, sa croix ! Raphael supportait ce signe sacré car il était en bonne santé, il arrivait à faire avec la simple brûlure qui restait en la portant contre sa peau. »

«Mais affaibli, la croix est aussi dangereuse que l'eau bénite dont sont gorgées ses plaies. »Continua Luke, réalisant lui aussi.

«Ce symbole le tue. » Confirma Magnus. «Alexander, peux-tu tenter de lui retirer ? » Demanda le sorcier en se tournant vers le chasseur d'ombres qui avait suivi l'échange.

L'archer opina, alla vers Raphael et précautionneusement s'assit devant lui. De ses mains menottées, il commença à essayer de retirer la chaîne. Quand soudain, des doigts l'arrêtèrent, la force utilisée était faible mais décidée.

«N'y touche pas. » Murmura le vampire, essayant de rendre sa voix plus féroce qu'il ne le pouvait.

«Raphael, enfin ! » Magnus fut soulagé de voir son fils éveillé, bien que terriblement vulnérable. «Ecoute, je sais ce que représente ce symbole religieux pour toi. Ca te raccroche à cette famille à laquelle tu as dû renoncer. Mais dans ton état de faiblesse, c'est une bombe à retardement. Laisse Alec faire, je t'en prie. » Raphael connaissait Magnus depuis des années et jamais il ne l'avait entendu avec une voix aussi pétrie d'inquiétude. Mais le sorcier ne pouvait se douter de l'importance de ce pendentif aux yeux du vampire.

«Mon ancienne croix était liée à ma famille. Mais j'ai compris que je devais tirer un trait sur eux à la mort de ma sœur, il y a quelques mois. Cette croix ne te rappelle donc personne ? »

Magnus contempla le symbole en émeraude et la même pensée qu'hier lui traversa l'esprit.

«Ragnor... »

«Ragnor. Es más para mí de lo que podrías haber sospechado. Pensé en darte la noticia a su lado y lejos de aquí. (1) »

«Quoi ? » S'exclama Magnus. Il pensait avoir eu son lot de surprises inattendues pour toute une vie.

«Lo amo (2)» Et cette sincérité que perçut le sorcier était à crever le cœur.

Dans d'autres circonstances, dans d'autres lieux, le sorcier se serait gaussé de cette nouvelle pendant des heures mais, à cet instant, c'était la dernière de ses envies. L'amour et la chaleur qu'il lisait dans les prunelles sombres, le laissait pantelant. Sauver Raphael devait maintenant indispensable. Il savait trop la peine que la perte d'un amour pouvait causer. Il repensa à Etta, Imasu, Camille et Magnus décida aussitôt qu'il voulait écarter Ragnor de cette menace.

«Quítaselo por él. No sobrevivirás con ella. Y si amas a Ragnor, no quieres infligirle la muerte. Dale a Alexander tu cruz, él se la quedará (3). »

Les mains tremblantes et déchiré de douleur, Raphael accepta de quitter son pendentif. Magnus avait su où taper. D'un geste fébrile, il remit la croix à Alec qui lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de la mettre autour de son cou, seule possibilité s'offrant à lui pour la conserver. Raphael frissonna à cette vue mais céda un sourire vacillant à l'archer.

«Merci Angelhunter. » Il retomba dans les vapes quelques minutes plus tard.

Alec reprit sa place près de Magnus, prenant son bras, il nota un « _Désolé_ » sur le bras du sorcier. Il avait vu son regard qui l'espace d'un instant s'était troublé des brumes du passé, d'un passé lourd de douleurs.

Le warlock posa sa tête sur l'épaule du néphilim. C'était si confortable entre eux, si évident, c'était une chaleur constante.

«Parfois quand je te vois, je me dis que tu pourrais... » Murmura Magnus plus pour lui que pour Alec. «Mais alors je me souviens que nous sommes en guerre. »

S'attacher en ces temps sombres équivalait à s'offrir les bras tendus à la souffrance.

* * *

(1) : Il est plus pour moi que tu n'aurais jamais pu le soupçonner. Je pensais t'annoncer cette nouvelle à ses côtés et ailleurs qu'ici.

(2) : Je l'aime

(3) : Enlève là pour lui. Tu ne survivras pas avec elle. Et si tu aimes Ragnor, tu ne veux pas lui infliger ton décès. Donne ta croix à Alexander, il la gardera.

Tout évolue lentement mais sûrement chez tout le monde. C'est un chapitre qui j'espère n'a pas été trop lourd à lire car il est dense.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti.

Bisous à et bientôt.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Bonsoir_

 _Vous ne l'attendiez peut-être plus mais il est là, le nouveau chapitre de La Chasse. Pour me faire pardonner de ma lenteur, il est long._

 _J'ai changé la mise en forme, car cela me convient mieux ainsi. Ne soyez pas perdus._

 _WARNING : Ce chapitre contient des propos violents._

 _Merci Guest pour ta touchante review. Tu as dis ce que j'ai envie que les lecteurs ressentent en lisant. Je n'ai pas abandonné mais, l'attente à été longue, désolée._

 _Merci Liki, il va falloir encore quelques chapitres pour lire le dénouement de tout cela. J'espère vous surprendre agréablement dans cette intervalle._

 _Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vais aller me coucher. Demain, je bosse._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Dans sa petite chambre de l'Institut renégat, Maryse était assise aux côtés de son grand frère. Le dos bien droit, le visage sombre, elle fixait les photos que venait de lui remettre Max. Une photo de sa femme et lui lors de leur mariage, rayonnant de bonheur et sur l'autre cliché figurait deux jeunes garçons en uniforme scolaire.

_Pourquoi avoir fait le choix de les quitter ? Tu ne faisais plus partie de notre monde, ce qu'il s'y passait, ne te concernait plus.

_Les agissements de ta famille et de toutes les autres chasses remplissent le monde obscur. Même en ne voulant pas y prêter l'oreille, je m'y trouvais mêler. C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par joindre nos parents et qu'ils m'ont appris les tenants et les aboutissants. Que j'ai appris l'ampleur de l'horreur à laquelle tu participais, dévoila Max.

La tristesse et rancœur faisaient rage dans son regard.

_Comment s'appellent ta femme et tes fils ? , demanda Maryse pour détourner momentanément la conversation.

Il était trop douloureux pour elle de penser que son frère avait sacrifié son bonheur pour l'arrêter elle et ses compagnons d'armes. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus, le fait que Max soutienne les downworlders, ce sont eux qui avaient débutés les hostilités, eux qui étaient des créatures de l'Enfer.

_Jenny, ma merveilleuse femme. Mon plus grand garçon se nomme Silas et mon plus jeune, Braxton, ils sont adorables.

Les yeux de Max étaient emplis d'un amour sincère et d'une douleur sourde.

_Tu as fait d'elle, une veuve et d'eux des orphelins, dit Maryse en lui rendant les photos.

_Pas par choix mais par nécessité, trancha le grand frère.

_Quelle nécessité l'emporte sur ton bonheur ?!

_Vous êtes des monstres, tu es un de ces monstres. Tu as fait d'Izzy et de Jace, des machines de guerre ! Parce qu'Alec ne veut pas participer à ce massacre, il est enfermé et torturé. Parce que Max junior a eu le malheur de vouloir aider son frère, il est borgne. Et toute cette horreur, Maryse n'est que dans ta famille. Je n'aborde même pas le sujet des centaines de créatures obscures que vous avez tuées !

Le visage déformé par la rage, Max reprenait péniblement son souffle après cette tirade. La rune de courage qui paraît son cou, passant sur sa jugulaire pulsait. Maryse la toucha du bout des doigts, son frère était redevenu ce qu'il avait quitté par amour pour la belle Jenny. Mundane qui perdait son mari à cause d'une lutte qui n'était plus la sienne.

_Je ne comprends toujours pas, murmura la femme.

_Maryse, nos parents sont morts. Si cela ne te suffit pas, que te faut-il de plus comme explication ?

La chasseuse d'ombres resta muette, la douleur de la perte de ses parents pulsant douloureusement en elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Max se leva, secouant la tête. Désarmé face à cette petite sœur qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. La Chasse l'avait rendu froide et lointaine.

_Cela vaut-il de perdre ta famille ?, demanda Maryse avant que Max ne quitte la chambre.

_Rien ne le vaut. Peut-être que tu le comprendras pour la tienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Max quitta la pièce sans un mot supplémentaire, laissant sa sœur avec tous ces mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler.

* * *

Alec flanqué de Malachi et Jace arriva devant la porte du bureau de Robert.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, les deux geôliers l'avaient sorti de sa cellule sans ménagement et sans un mot.

Ils l'avaient conduit à travers les couloirs de l'imposante demeure et Alec avait compris sa destination. La peur asphyxiée tout son être, ses jambes étaient telles du plomb. Malachi lui avait d'ailleurs assené plusieurs coups violents dans le dos ou les côtes pour le faire avancer.

Jace s'était contenté d'être spectateur de cette rudesse, son visage lisse de toutes émotions.

L'archer connaissait trop bien son frère pour ne pas remarquer certains changements légers mais notables. De larges cernes s'épanouissaient sous ses yeux vairons, ce qui était rare chez Jace, son sommeil étant généralement calme. Ses phalanges étaient abîmées, une estafilade fine mais voyante parée son bras gauche, fruit du fouet d'Izzy à n'en pas douter.

Frère et sœur s'entraînaient souvent mais jusque-là, Jace en ressortait avec des blessures minimes. Bien qu'Izzy était une excellente combattante, le blond au pur-sang d'Ange la surpassait, comme il surpassait tous les autres chasseurs d'ombres. Alec n'en était que donc plus étonné.

Jace ouvrit la porte et Malachi le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce. Derrière son bureau massif, Robert leva le regard vers la délégation. Malachi conduit l'archer à une chaise, il le força à s'asseoir brutalement. Prenant un collier relié à la chaise par une chaîne, il attacha ce dernier autour du cou fin de l'archer. Le métal brûla instantanément Alec, le faisant tressaillir de douleur.

_Mes excuses, je vérifiais que le disposif marché sur les néphilims. Jusque-là, je ne l'avais testé que sur les vampires, dit Robert d'un ton indifférent.

Le paternel fit signe à Malachi de disposer et ce dernier se retira de la pièce. Jace resta dans la le bureau, assis devant la cheminée, il n'avait l'air de prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

_Tu as vraiment une sale mine, Alexander. Jace va demander à Malachi de demander une bassine d'eau chaude et un gant de toilette. Ce visage est bien trop crasseux.

À quoi jouer son père ? Il ne l'avait sans doute pas amené ici pour lui offrir un brin de toilette. Trop de gentillesse chez Robert cachait souvent une violente sournoiserie.

Jace réapparut quelques plus tard et se réinstalla devant le feu, sans un mot.

_Bien si je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui, Alexander, c'est pour te faire une proposition.

L'archer frissonna sous le ton doucereux de Robert. Cette façon de prononcer son prénom, lui faisait l'effet d'un poison se distillant dans ses veines.

Et pourtant dans la bouche de Magnus, son prénom avait la douceur d'une caresse, la délicatesse du miel.

Chez deux hommes radicalement opposés, un simple prénom pouvait contenir tant de sens.

_Tu le sais, tu m'as déçu dès ton plus jeune âge. Ton choix de ne pas participer à La Chasse m'a toujours profondément écœuré. L homme se construisant dans la guerre et pas dans les livres. La grandeur d'un homme se mesurant dans ses victoires et pas dans ses connaissances.

Bien sûr, Robert ne pouvait dire que cela, tant ses mains étaient inondées du sang de ses victimes. Son paternel était gorgé de l'hémoglobine des downworlders qu'ils avaient tués. Il jouissait de la douleur qu'il infligeait.

_Puis tu nous as annoncé que tu es aimé te faire prendre par derrière, nous infligeant une nouvelle déception. Ta mère et moi pensions qu'à défaut de faire de toi un grand combattant, nous pourrions te marier avec une jeune femme d'une famille respectable. Que tu puisses avoir une descendance que j'aurais pu élever dans l'art de La Chasse.

Alec tressaillit à cette déclaration. Pourquoi le fait d'aimer sonnait aussi sale dans la bouche de son père ? Et pensait-il vraiment que si l'archer avait eu des enfants, ils auraient laissé son père les salir avec ses idées rétrogrades et immondes ?

Un toquement interrompit le cours de ses pensées, Heidi, une des domestiques du manoir, rentra une bassine d'eau dans les mains.

_Lavez-lui rapidement le visage, que nous puissions continuer notre conversation, ordonna Robert.

Heidi s'exécuta prestement, saisissant le gant de toilette, elle retira l'épaisse couche de crasse qui recouvrait le visage d'Alec. Ce dernier se sentit mieux sous la chaleur de l'eau et la sensation de propreté qui l'envahit peu à peu. Tout son corps mériterait le même traitement mais, son visage c'était déjà mieux que rien.

L'archer ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un bien-être tout en sachant que ce geste cachait une fourberie.

Heidi se retira de la pièce à pas pressés. Robert faisait régner la terreur chez ses domestiques aussi, cela était su mais il les traitait néanmoins toujours mieux que les downworlders.

_Voilà qui est bien mieux. Bref, après tout cela, tu nous trahis de la plus ignoble des façons en aidant notre gibier à s'échapper.

Alec laissa échapper une grimace de dégoût et la brûlure du collier se rappela aussitôt à lui.

_Ils sont du gibier, ne cherche pas à le nier avec une expression faciale quelle qu'elle soit, gronda le paternel.

S'empêcher de ressentir leur père leur avait inculqué cela depuis leur plus âge. Les émotions sont bonnes pour les humains, pas pour la noble race qu'il était. Ils étaient supérieurs, ils ne devaient se surcharger du fardeau des sentiments.

Alec avait toujours ressenti avec force et il en remerciait l'Ange.

_Venons-en à ma proposition, lâcha le père en se levant. Je suis prêt à t'épargner La Chasse, à limiter les tortures sur ta personne et à demander à frère Enoch de retirer ta rune de Silence à une condition.

Voilà, ils en étaient là. L'archer savait bien que l'attention minime de son père, en ordonnant qu'on lave son visage avait un prix.

Le prix pour toutes ces faveurs qu'il présentait, prometter d'être bien plus violent.

_Espionne tes compagnons de cellule. Je veux tout savoir de Garroway, Santiago et surtout de Bane. Tous leurs moindres secrets, toutes leurs idées, tous leurs projets futurs. Les liens qu'ils ont à l'extérieur, qui sont leurs amis, avec qui ils couchent. Tout.

Robert s'assit sur le rebord du bureau face à Alec, il saisit la chaîne du collier et tira brutalement dessus, rapprochant le visage de son fils du sien.

_Et par dessus tout, je veux savoir où sont les Instituts renégats et en particulier celui de Fribourg. Je ne doute pas que tu trouveras un moyen de communiquer avec eux malgré ton silence imposé. C'est peu cher payer pour ta liberté.

Peu cher payer ? C'était un prix énorme, c'était devoir trahir ceux qui était devenus ses amis, ceux qui lui avait tendu la main quand sa propre famille lui avait tourné le dos, qui l'avait accepté sans tenir compte de son nom.

_Bien sûr pour donner le change, nous ne pourrons pas tout bonnement cesser les tortures sur toi. Mais nous ferons en sorte de les minimiser. Le jour de La Chasse, tu seras retiré du gibier et nous lierons Bane à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alec baissa la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Moins de tortures, moins de blessures, moins de douleur, c'étaient tellement tentants. Tout son corps le suppliciait, chaque mouvement était synonyme de souffrance, chaque respiration déchirait ses bronches. Il souffrait du froid, de la faim et des privations.

Alec avait peur à chaque minute, à chaque fois que la foutue porte des cellules s'ouvrait, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la Chasse future. Oui il connaissait le domaine, oui il avait communiqué son plan, oui ils avaient une réelle chance de s'en sortir.

Non, il n'avait pas envie de retourner entre les griffes de son père mais oui, il n'avait pas envie de mourir.

La trahison était un acte horrible. Il ne voulait pas les trahir, pas ses compagnons de galère et surtout pas Magnus. Le sorcier était à part, l'archer y était attaché par toutes les fibres de son âme. Mais...

Robert sourit doucement en voyant son fils se débattre intérieurement. La graine de la trahison poussée toujours quand on savait bien la nourrir.

_Bien sûr étant donné ton passif, nous devrions procéder à quelques ajustements. Un entraînement physique poussé avec Jace et moi. Un nouvel instructeur, différent d'Hodge, pour te rappeler certains pans importants de l'histoire des downworlders et de leurs multiples horreurs à notre égard. Hodge est compétent mais, je pense que son enseignement était trop complaisant avec certaines réalités perpétrées par ces monstres.

Alec s'efforça de ne pas réagir mais il comprit, Hodge était en danger. S'il réintégrait la demeure en agissant comme le demandait son père, peut-être qu'il pourrait le protéger avant que le pire arrive. L'archer tenait à son instructeur, il était un ami fidèle et il l'avait tant aidé pour sauver les créatures obscures. Alec refusait qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Devait-il vraiment faire peser sur une balance Hodge avec Magnus, Raphael et Luke ? Devait-il faire peser sa douleur face à la leur ?

L'archer imagina l'expression de Magnus quand il apprendrait sa trahison. La déception qui éteindrait ses yeux d'ambres, la douleur qui déformerait sa bouche pulpeuse, la rage qui pulserait à sa jugulaire. C'était une image qui terrifiait Alec, tant la douceur et la bonté du regard de chat le faisaient tenir dans cette cellule.

Mais il ne le verrait pas, l'archer serait amené au loin et il ne reverrait jamais. Magnus mourait peut-être pendant la Chasse, il pourrait mourir. Alec manqua de s'étouffer à cette pensée. Jamais ! Magnus ne devait jamais mourir. Alec le ressentait au plus profond de lui, il ne savait pourquoi mais c'était un fait.

_Je te laisse quelques jours pour y réfléchir. Jace, raccompagne-le dans sa cellule.

* * *

Jace marchait à pas lents sur le chemin du retour, tenant son frère par ses menottes. Ces dernières lui sciaient les poignets, le blond l'avait remarqué mais, il en était indifférent. Du moins, il s'en persuadait, aux côtés d'Alec, ses émotions étaient toujours mises à mal.

Jace avait noté le regard bleu tourmenté, il ne le connaissait que trop, c'était le même que l'archer arborait quand il avait annoncé à Izzy et lui, son homosexualité.

Le blond changea soudain de direction, entraînant Alec qui trébucha sous la surprise. Jace accéléra pour les emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, une fois à l'intérieur il ferma la porte à clef puis propulsa son frère vers un des canapés.

_Père a crevé un œil à Max parce qu'il t as aidé.

L'archer ouvrit des yeux horrifiés, des larmes bordant ses yeux pâles.

_Il est traumatisé comme tu peux t'en douter. Père a dû arriver à cette extrémité pour le remettre dans le droit chemin à cause de toi.

Alec se mit à trembler sous cette réalité. Max irait bien actuellement s'il ne lui avait pas fait cette iratze.

_Maman va mal comme tu peux le deviner aussi. Elle t'aime sincèrement, ta trahison lui a brisé le cœur.

Le tremblement s'accentua chez l'archer. Il aimait sa mère tendrement, il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser.

_Izzy m'inquiète aussi. À cause de toi, elle ne sait plus quoi penser et si papa le découvre...elle va le payer cher.

Alec tomba à terre sous l'assaut violent de ses tremblements. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça en faisant son choix, il pensait être le seul impacté.

_Tu détruis notre famille, Alec.

L'archer releva les yeux rencontrant le regard vairon qui le toisait froidement. Jace s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

_Accepte le deal de père. Ce ne sont pas tes amis, Alec. Dès qu'ils le pourront, ils te planteront un couteau dans le dos. Tu es un Lightwood par le sang, ils ne l'oublieront pas.

Jace avait-il raison ? Ses amis avaient très vite relégué au second plan, son nom de Lightwood. Mais Alec avait été souvent inconscient, était-ce une ruse qu'ils avaient fomenté ?

Les doutes s'emparaient de l'archer de toute part. Où était la vérité ? Qui pouvait-il croire ? Son frère qui avait été à ses côtés si longtemps même si ces derniers temps, il l'avait blessé plus que n'importe qui ou ses amis de fraîche date.

Des bras puissants entourèrent Alec et s'en réfléchir, l'archer se coula dans cette étreinte familière, dans cette odeur d'ébène qu'il connaissait si bien.

_Je t'aime, grand frère.

Peu à peu, Jace sentit les tremblements s'apaisaient. Le blond sourit cruellement, il jouait d'Alec comme un virtuose, il savait sur quelles cordes tiraient pour en dégager l'harmonie qu'il désirait. Il ne fallait par prendre son frère par la violence comme l'avait fait Robert, il fallait peser sur ses sentiments et alors il était malléable.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Hodge faisait les cent pas, il se sentait en danger, il se savait en danger. Il y avait des détails qui ne trompaient pas. Des chasseurs d'ombres qui se trouvaient toujours sur son passage, alors que cela n'était jamais arrivé par avant, des bruits qui couraient que Robert songeait à engager un nouveau précepteur et des shadowhunters, dans les plus fidèles du patriarche Litghwood qui n'avaient pas caché leurs doutes concernant son allégeance.

Robert qui lui avait demandé de participer à la prochaine Chasse, s'entraînait avec lui pour noter ses progrès mais, les séances ressemblaient davantage à une torture. Robert ne retenait aucun coup, Hodge bien qu'alerte et doué avec ses chakrams s'était retrouvé bien souvent acculé et amoché.

Le précepteur ne pouvait le nier, l'idée de fuir le manoir le tenter avant qu'il ne le quitte les pieds devant.

Mais, il y avait Alec, il demeurait Alec. Il ne pouvait le laisser seul face à cette horreur, certes il ne pouvait lui être d'une grande aide mais, cela pouvait changer. Il pourrait le soutenir pendant la Chasse, sauf si un des cerbères de Robert était à ses côtés, ce qui était plus que probable.

Hodge regarda la bague qui trônait sur son annulaire droit, si cet anneau tombait entre les mains de Robert, s'en était fini de l'Institut renégat de Fribourg, fini de tous les Instituts, fini d'Alec, fini de lui.

Se réfugiant dans sa salle de bains, Hodge tourna la bague et l'image trouble de Ragnor apparut face à lui.

Sans préambule, ni salutations, le précepteur se lança.

_Je suis en danger.

_Ils t'ont découvert ?, questionna le sorcier, le visage inquiet.

_Non mais j'ai des raisons de penser que Robert doute de moi. De sérieuses raisons.

Ragnor opina, la réflexion se lisait sur son visage.

_Fuis. L'Institut de Fribourg a ses portes grandes ouvertes pour toi, lui sourit faiblement le warlock.

_Alec...

_Mort, tu ne lui serviras à rien, le coupa Ragnor. Nous trouverons un moyen de les aider, de l'aider, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas le seul à risquer de perdre gros dans cette Chasse.

Hodge opina, il savait que Magnus était le meilleur ami de Ragnor. Cette Chasse risquait de le prendre à tous les deux des personnes précieuses.

_Des mains et un cerveau supplémentaire nous seront utiles aussi. Tu seras en sécurité à l'Institut.

_Je ne sais pas si j'arrivais à fuir, je suis surveillé de près, souffla Hodge.

Il n'était pas homme à avoir peur mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié à l'instant.

_Fais en sorte d'accéder jusqu'au mausolée Lightwood. Un ami t'attendra là-bas et t'aidera.

_Vous ne pourrez pas accéder jusque-là. Si vous mettez un pied dans le domaine Lightwood, vous serez tués sur-le-champ. Les patrouilles ont considérablement renforcé depuis la fuite de Maryse.

_Il y a un ami qu'on attendait depuis longtemps à l'Institut et il est enfin arrivé. Crois-moi, il n'est pas arrivé l'homme qui l'attrapera et encore moins celui qui le tuera, sourit Ragnor.

C'était un sourire franc, un de ces sourires qui se faisaient si rares en ces temps sombres.

_Je vais convenir avec lui d'un jour et je te recontacterais. Un autre combat s'annonce pour toi.

* * *

Couché sur le ventre dans sa petite chambre de l'Institut, Ty compilait dans un carnet épais ces dernières observations et elles étaient nombreuses. Kit les lisait, couché à ses côtés.

L'autisme de Tiberius lui faisait noter des choses que peu de gens remarquaient. Kit en était toujours agréablement surpris.

Il aimait cela chez son Sherlock, il aimait être son Holmes, un ami fidèle et discret, toujours près de lui. Ty se tournait toujours vers lui quand il avait besoin de démêler ses pensées profuses ou quand une crise de panique pointait. Seul Kit savait l'apaiser, comme Livvy le faisait quand elle était encore de ce monde. Depuis que sa jumelle était décédée, Tiberius avait noué avec Kit un lien encore plus fort que celui qu'il possédait avant. C'était un lien précieux que Kit chérissait et Ty le pensait aussi même, s'il ne le verbalisait pas.

Catarina les appelait affectueusement les belles ombres. Ty et Kit étaient en effet indissociables, toujours dans le sillage l'un de l'autre. Chez eux, cela avait l'air instinctif et vital. Toutes les personnes témoins de cette relation forte, espéraient silencieusement que la guerre ne les séparerait jamais. Ty ne survivrait pas à une autre perte après celle de sa sœur, surtout si c'était la perte de Kit. De même , Kit se sentait à l'aise dans l'Institut, uniquement parce que Ty était là, il agissait presque comme un animal sauvage avec les autres, un renard que Tiberius avait réussi à apprivoiser en étant là, sans lui imposer sa présence.

_Tu penses quoi de Maryse Lightwood ?, lâcha soudainement Ty.

Il était tourné vers Kit mais ne le regardait pas, ses yeux posés sur un point à la gauche de son ami. Kit en était habitué, du fait de son autisme, Ty fuyait les contacts visuels directs.

_Elle m'a l'air conditionné.

_Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Ty, curieux.

_On lui a appris à agir et penser d'une certaine façon, l'idée de s'en éloigner la terrifie, expliqua Kit.

Le père de Kit l'avait conditionné, il lui avait inculqué dès son plus jeune âge, comment chaparder, comment marchander, comme faire sa place dans le marché obscur. Il lui avait appris comment penser, il y avait du blanc, du noir et toutes les autres nuances était inutiles.

Kit commençait à peine à se défaire de l'emprise de son père, plus d'un an après sa mort. Grâce à Ty.

_Ses parents n'étaient pas favorables à la Chasse, souligna Ty.

_Mais elle est mariée à un tyran. Ce ne sont pas seulement tes parents qui te façonnent mais toutes les personnes que tu rencontres.

Kit se retourna, se couchant sur le dos, contemplant le plafond. Ty se mit dans la même position, son épaule collée à celle de son ami. Kit sentait la douce chaleur de la peau de Tiberius à travers le tissu de leur tee-shirt et cette simple sensation faisait voleter des papillons dans son ventre.

_Mon père m'a inculqué une certaine éducation. Une vision très étroite des choses. C'était bon ou mauvais, point. À ton contact, je comprends que ce n'est pas si simpliste. Tu me fais évoluer, Ty.

Kit se tourna vers son ami et remarqua ses joues qui arboraient une délicate teinte rouge. Tiberius était sujet à ses rougeurs depuis quelque temps. Kit n'en comprenait pas la raison, la seule fois où il en avait demandé la cause, Ty avait été incapable de sortir une explication cohérente, ce qui était rare de sa part. Kit avait donc classé le dossier, jugeant le sujet sensible pour son ami.

_Peut-être que Maryse Lightwood changera au contact des personnes présentes ici.

_Et son fils ?, questionna Ty.

_Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer et de lui parler mais, Dru le trouve sympathique.

Ty opina et se colla un peu plus contre Kit. Il appréciait le calme qui émanait de son Holmes. Kit était direct dans ses propos, il ne parlait pas de façon alambiquée. Ty n'aimait pas ceux qui parlaient de façon trop compliquée et nébuleuse, son esprit avait dû mal à suivre leur cheminement.

_Parle-moi du marché obscur de Los Angeles, demanda Ty, sa tête se calant sur l'épaule de Kit.

* * *

Catarina assise dans son bureau, jetait un œil régulier dans l'infirmerie séparait d'elle par une large baie vitrée, elle était épuisée. Il fallait s'occuper des blessés, des amputés qui apprenaient à utiliser leur prothèse et de ceux qui vivaient un lourd stress post-traumatique après avoir survécu à la Chasse. S'ajoutait à cela, la terreur qu'elle ressentait à l'approche de la prochaine traque où Magnus serait considéré comme un lot de choix.

_Comment ça va ?, demanda Ragnor en entrant.

_Je tiens le coup, répondit l'infirmière avec un faible sourire.

_Tu n'as pas dormi depuis quand ?, questionna le warlock.

Catarina était très fatiguée, Ragnor n'avait aucun là-dessus. Le charme qui dissimulait sa peau bleue ne faisait plus guère effet, de larges taches azur s'épanouissaient sur l'ensemble de son corps. Pour que cela arrive, c'est que Catarina était proche du point de rupture.

La sorcière regarda l'horloge, d'un air distrait.

_J'entame ma 52ème heure debout.

_Cat', il serait temps que tu passes la main. Tu n'es pas la seule soignante, tu es certes la plus compétente mais tu as tes limites, dit Ragnor.

Il tira une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, nouant ses mains aux siennes.

_Ils me font confiance, murmura Catarina.

_Je sais. Tu sais écouter et c'est une qualité que peu de personnes possèdent mais, tu as besoin de dormir. Commence par abaisser ton charme, on se connaît bien, pas de coquetterie devant moi, joli bleuet.

Avec un sourire las, la sorcière s'exécuta. Sa peau bleue et ses longs cheveux blancs apparaissant. Les épaules de Catarina se détendirent légèrement, cela lui faisait du bien. En temps normal, maintenir son charme ne la gênait pas, cela était d'un naturel désarmant mais, dans ces temps tourmentés, cela lui demandait bien trop d'énergie et une concentration constante.

_J'ai peur pour Magnus, souffla la warlock.

_Moi aussi.

_Et pour Raphael. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?, questionna la sorcière.

_Ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Tu crois vraiment que ma vie sentimentale importe dans tout ce merdier.

_Oui quand l'homme que tu aimes se retrouve comme gibier pour leur horrible Chasse. Tu n'as pas à affronter cela seul, Rag.

_Tu as bien trop de choses à gérer, contesta le warlock.

_Avec Magnus, tu es la famille que je me suis choisie. Je serais toujours là pour vous. Toujours.

_Et moi pour toi, joli bleuet. Maintenant je t'accompagne à ta chambre, la relève est arrivée, signala Ragnor.

Deux soignants étaient en effet là et slalomaient déjà entre les lits, lisant les dernières annotations de Catarina.

_Je savais que tu n'allais pas bouger d'ici, si je ne t'obligeais pas.

Ragnor aida Catarina à se lever, gardant une main nouée à une des siennes.

_Je suis prêt à t'y traîner de force alors sois coopérative, Cat'.

_Merci, murmura la sorcière.

Le warlock lui sourit tendrement et l'entraîna à sa suite.

* * *

Alec avait regagné sa cellule. Comme à l'accoutumée, il était aux côtés de Magnus mais, quelque chose clochait et cela venait de lui.

Les paroles de son père et de son frère tournaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait à se décider sur le choix qu'il devait faire. Depuis que ce marché était entre ses mains, il avait choisi de trahir ses amis d'infortune ou refuser la proposition, des centaines de fois.

Aucune solution n'était idéale et le problème était là. Quel que soit son choix, il serait lourd de conséquences et pas seulement pour lui.

_Alexander, tout va bien ? Que t'as fait subir ton père ?, demanda Magnus, soucieux. J'ai remarqué les brûlures sur ton cou mais il y a autre chose.

Bien sûr, cette blessure était un iceberg et la rougeur qui en résultait n'était que la petite partie émergée, la partie immergée était bien plus grande et douloureuse.

Alec écrivit doucement les mots «douleur » et «esprit » sur le bras du sorcier.

_Les souffrances psychologiques sont les pires, souffla le sorcier.

L'archer opina. C'était bien pire. S'ilétait rationnel, le choix était limpide pour vivre, il devait les trahir. En restant du côté de ses compagnons de cellule, sa survie était bien trop incertaine.

Les trahir s'était foulé aux pieds la gentillesse de Luke, s'était piétiné la confiance de Raphael qui lui avait confié sa croix, s'était craché et salir l'affection que lui témoignait Magnus mais, c'était avant tout vivre.

Vivre une vie qui ne serait sans doute pas des plus heureuses mais, c'était une concession qu'il se pensait prêt à faire. Car en échange, les douleurs qu'il avait subi ne seraient plus qu'un sombre souvenir, ce silence auquel il était condamné, une chimère, cette Chasse qui l'attendait, un mirage.

* * *

Voilà. J'introduis de nouveaux personnages avec Ty et Kit mais je lis en ce moment The Queen of the Air and Darkness et je pourrais les bouffer tellement ils sont mignons. J'adorais Ty dans le tome 1, je surkiffais le lien de Ty et Kit dans le tome 2 mais, là je suis en amour dans le tome 3. Si vous avez fini le tome 3, prière de ne pas spoiler.

Tous les personnages que je fais intervenir me seront utiles.

Alors satisfaite de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.

Une intuition pour l'homme mystère dont parle Ragnor ? Alec trahira ou non ses amis ? Que pensez-vous de la fourberie de Jace ?

Ça me ferait plaisir de lire vos pensées sur ces sujets.

À bientôt ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois sur Café givré.

Bisous.


End file.
